Lobo de mar
by ch'omak
Summary: Nunca fue tan fácil como diferenciar entre blanco y negro, era una disputa entre la sangre y la pertenencia. Quería creer que estaba hecho para un barco, para la conquista y la rapiña, pero estaba un poco equivocado, sí pertenecía al mar pero ahora también pertenecía al Norte.
1. Greyjoy y Stark

**Renuncia:** Nada me pertenece, todo lo relacionado a _A Song of Ice and Fire_ es de la propiedad de George R. R. Martin

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje soez y de referencia sexual. No romance ni slash ni nada entre Theon y Robb, que quede aclarado.

En respuesta a un viejo desafío que planteaba (si mal no recuerdo) qué hubiera pasado si Theon no hubiese traicionado a Robb, planetado por **High Flying Bird** en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** que se fue un tanto de las manos.

 **I**

El viento frío le repasa la cara y él mira al cielo, la media luna que lo observa antes del amanecer le hace sonreír, es la perfecta cómplice de su estrategia. Mira a su alrededor y nota que todos permanecen tranquilos, esperando por la señal. Viento Gris ronda entre los caballos poniendo nervioso a más de uno, supone también está ansioso por la batalla que espera, de pronto se detiene y con las orejas bien levantadas fija el hocico en una dirección, casi puede ver cómo los pelos de su lomo se levantan ante la tensión de sus músculos.

Un par de minutos después puede escuchar ruidos a la distancia, no los de la fauna nocturna que vive en el bosque, ésos han salido huyendo, sino los de hombres y caballos. Los de los ejércitos Lannister que corren detrás de los que creen serán presa fácil. Está seguro que todos espolean a sus caballos ansiosos de dar alcance a las tropas que huyen y hacer la sangre correr, los muy tontos no saben que la sangre que correrá será de la de ellos.

El huargo adelanta unos pasos y vuelve a moverse intranquilo, casi desesperado ante el ruido que se acerca. Robb pone una mano sobre su cabeza y le rasca detrás de la oreja mientras le susurra algo, él no puede escuchar, no está muy lejos pero los primeros acordes de la sinfonía de la batalla se acercan y absorben casi cualquier otro sonido. Toma la empuñadora de su espada inconscientemente, mientras su caballo empieza a inquietarse, casi están ahí.

Los aullidos de los cuernos Mormont anuncian la llegada y el inicio de la verdadera pelea. Es tal el clamor de los hombres al entrar al campo de batalla que ahogan los cuernos. La tranquilidad de la noche se rompe y ésta se inunda de gritos y lamentos, las espadas suben y bajan, chocan y vuelven a cargar. La sangre corre y baña la campiña que fue seleccionada para la emboscada.

Las flechas se le han acabado, sería un necio si quiere buscar más en medio de la carnicería. Saca su espada y galopa embistiendo a cuantos puede, lanza tajadas mortales a diestra y siniestra. Como pensó, la media luna pendiendo en el cielo les ocultó bien y ahora les proporciona la visión apenas suficiente para saber quién es enemigo y quién es aliado. Ahora más que nunca los emblemas son vitales, entre esas penumbras parciales, todos los colores parecen uno mismo, igual que los hombres, aquí cualquiera puede morir.

Ve a Viento Gris brincar sobre la multitud e irse directo a la yugular de un gran caballo de batalla que cae como si de un corderito se tratara. Los soldados huyen despavoridos ante el espectáculo, él sólo ríe. Ríe y vuelve a reír cuando su espada se anida en el vientre de un hombre, ríe cuando ve el gesto desconcertado del infeliz al darse cuenta que sus tripas se escapan por la abertura en su estómago.

Ríe una y otra vez.

Entonces distingue un emblema bien conocido, adornando una armadura de confección particular. No puede equivocarse, sólo hay alguien en ese ejército que porte una protección de esa clase y se mueva con tanta gracia entre las espadas enemigas. Sólo Jaime Lannister es capaz de deshacerse de cinco oponentes como si de niños se trataran. Ve a los leones de su armadura cubrirse con la sangre de otros.

Aspira profundamente y ejerce más fuerza en la empuñadura, estaba comenzando a cansarse pero ya se le ha olvidado. Una nueva ola de adrenalina le recorre el cuerpo y lo urge a acercarse al caballero blanco. Apenas y puede contener la agitación de chocar espadas con el Matarreyes, su mente crea escenarios dignos de canciones en los que él ha derrotado a Jaime y lo proclaman el héroe de la batalla.

Sus piernas se mueven a toda velocidad, sus brazos se agitan constantemente deteniendo estocadas enemigas y devolviéndolas, no pierde tiempo en ver de quién se trata, pelear contra ésos no le importa, su verdadero contrincante está unos metros más allá.

El cansancio lo alcanza antes de que él pueda llegar al Lannister, no puede creer que esté tan cerca pero haya quedado tan lejos. Se tiene que detener a recuperar la respiración, es hasta ese momento que se percata del modo en que sus manos tiemblan. Maldice al comenzar a comprender que jamás podrá siquiera llegar a chocar espadas con el infame Matarreyes.

Aprovecha que la atención de los demás está enfocada en algo más, trata de recuperar energías en esos segundos que no hay nadie tratando de matarlo. Busca con la mirada a Viento Gris, es más fácil encontrarlo a él, por que donde está él está Robb. Lo halla derribando a otro caballo, Robb no está muy lejos, encargándose de sus propios muertos.

Regresa su atención a Jaime que ha avanzado de su posición y camina con un destino específico. Él comprende de inmediato y conteniendo la respiración, se obliga a moverse más rápido que nunca. Puede ver claramente que el Lannister va contra el Stark.

No puede creer que nadie se haya dado cuenta, ni siquiera el huargo se percata del temible enemigo que se acerca amenazante. Él no sabe de dónde pero encuentra las energías suficientes para acelerar y recorrer en segundos los metros que lo separan del dirigente del ejército enemigo.

Con la espada bien sujeta con ambas manos lanza un tajo hacia aquél que llaman el león de Lannister, que la recibe y se la devuelve con la soltura de quien sabe lo que hace. Pronto el canto de sus espadas se une a la tonada de las muchas otras que conforman la canción de la batalla, ésa que marca los compases del baile que ejecutan los combatientes, una danza de muerte y sangre en la que sólo los más hábiles pueden terminar y tener la oportunidad de volver a bailar.

Después de un rato se da cuenta con sorpresa y furia que Jaime no sólo es quien va guiando el baile, sino que poco a poco le va tomando la delantera, sus fuerzas disminuyen y cada vez le cuesta más recibir y devolver. No sabe qué le enfurece más: comprender que va a perder o la sonrisa de menosprecio en los labios de Jaime, como si no lo considerara un rival digno de combatir.

Está a punto de soltar la espada en más de dos ocasiones, cuando entiende que la tercera será la definitiva retrocede, no va a huir, claro que no saldrá corriendo pero espera que alguien le ayude, debe haber alguien que haya visto su combate y comprenda que necesita apoyo.

Cuando ve venir la hoja del Lannister a toda velocidad contra su defensa debilitada, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos en espera de lo peor. La espada choca contra otra, pero ésta es firme y responde el ataque de inmediato, eso significa que no es la suya. Abre los ojos lentamente y ve a Robb embistiendo a Jaime. Otros seis hombres llegan pronto y lo rodean en apoyo de Robb, Stark retrocede y se acerca a él.

No se dicen nada, sólo se reiteran que hay que continuar. Ya falta poco.

Los combatientes contra Jaime Lannister no son tan buenos como éste pero sí suficientes. Para cuando lo dominan hay tres muertos yaciendo a sus pies y el Matarreyes se sienta en medio de sus enemigos con una risa satisfecha mientras jadea tratando de recuperar la respiración. Mira hacia donde están ellos con esa misma sonrisa de desprecio, por alguna razón sabe que no lo mira a él sino a Robb, sólo a él.

Pero no importa, ahora que su comandante ha caído, los sobrevivientes empiezan a huir o se rinden. El baile cesa cuando la canción lo hace, sólo quedan los gritos de victoria y los lamentos del herido, la batalla termina.

Un nutrido grupo de hombres rodea a Lannister, lo han inmovilizado y lo guían a posición segura, es un botín valioso. Aunque parece que Jaime no lo ha entendido, sigue con esa sonrisa desagradable mientras sus captores lo guían con rudeza lejos del lugar de su apresamiento. Esta captura les ha dado una nueva posición en la guerra, ha valido la pena tanta carnicería. En ese momento ve a Robb y se da cuenta que él no comparte su punto de vista, el gesto desolado con el que recorre el escenario le dice de inmediato que se lamenta por la violencia y sus resultados.

Él mueve la cabeza desaprobando su falta de sed de sangre, es lo único que le falta para ser el líder que todos necesitan. Pero no piensa mucho tiempo en eso, sabe lo difícil que ha sido para el Stark cambiar su papel tan rápido en esa guerra; claro que si hubiera sido su caso, a él no le hubiera costado tanto, los Hijos del Hierro nacen ya con un espíritu sanguinario, a diferencia de esta clase de norteños que buscan otros medios distintos a la violencia.

Camina entre el campo de batalla, se llena del aire fresco de la mañana y los clamores de los heridos, del aroma metálico de la sangre y la extraña sensación de estar donde está la muerte. Paso a paso mira los emblemas y los colores, ahora que el sol ya se asoma, puede ver sin problemas la pertenencia de cada uno de los caídos. Puede nombrar muchos aliados y muchos enemigos, la mayoría son soldados que apenas unos días atrás eran aldeanos y hombres de campo, pero también puede distinguir a nobles de Casas aliadas, hay otros que fueron vasallos Lannister pero no sabría decir de qué Casa es casa uno. Él no sabe de heráldica, él sabe del arco y la flecha, de espada y combate, a un nacido del hierro no le importan esas tonterías.

Piensa en eso y luego en la patética batalla contra Jaime Lannister, se muerde un labio y cierra un puño al rememorar su pobre desempeño y la sonrisa de superioridad del otro, como si él no hubiera sido otra cosa que un muchacho confrontando a un hombre. El es un kraken y un kraken no teme a un león, él los arrastra al fondo del mar y les demuestra quién es superior... pero ellos no están en el mar.

Su humor comienza a amargarse, decide dar media vuelta y regresar mientras trata de ignorar la comprensión de que el único emblema de la casa Greyjoy en esa batalla es el suyo, es el único hijo de Pyke en esa campiña.

Al llegar con la comitiva que regresa al campamento, Robb lo recibe con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro, le agradece la ayuda y le promete que habrá un ciervo asado esperando por ellos. Viento Gris parece entender las palabras y menea la cola apurándolos, él sonríe un poco, esa sensación de satisfacción por el agradecimiento contrasta por completo con los amargos pensamientos de unos minutos atrás. El huargo le acerca la gran cabeza como si supiera que está agobiado, él le rasca detrás de las orejas como hace Robb, sabe lo mucho que le gusta.

Robb da las órdenes de partir ahora que la mayor parte de sus hombres de confianza han montado y el prisionero está asegurado. Busca su caballo y lo monta, comienza a cabalgar junto con los demás. Avanza en medio de las carcajadas de Lord Karstark y Jon Umber, los dos se jactan de quién mató a más. Nadie le pregunta a él cuántos mató o cuál fue su mejor actuación.

Al llegar, como había sido dicho, hay comida esperándolos. Casi todos se disponen a comer de inmediato pero no Robb, él saluda primero a su madre, le muestra su captura y da unas palabras alentadoras a sus tropas, les promete que los llevará a la victoria, no tardan las exclamaciones de apoyo.

Él también grita pero también se pregunta cosas, las mismas que se cuestionó en el campo de batalla. Camina detrás de Robb, lo sigue de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se dispone a comer. También tiene derecho a comer en la tienda principal como figura importante del ejército norteño, algunos de los jefes de guerra se les unen. Ellos siguen intercambiando anécdotas de la batalla, Robb es el único que no habla, no es novedad.

En un momento del festín ve salir a Stark de la tienda, él espera un momento y lo sigue, dispuesto a saber qué es lo que lo tiene en ese estado, debería estar satisfecho con la gran victoria pero lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no lo está, aunque no puede deducir qué le pasa.

Lo encuentra sentado no muy lejos con Viento Gris echado detrás suyo sirviéndole de respaldo, al verlo llegar Robb lo invita a unírsele, al gran lobo no le importa, no es la primera vez que ambos apoyan sus espaldas en él.

—¿No deberías estar festejando? —pregunta cautelosamente.

—Muchos buenos hombres murieron hoy —responde el otro.

—Todos sabemos que podemos morir.

—Sí.

La respuesta es más bien resignada, ha convivido con los Stark lo suficiente como para conocer que no son norteños como los demás norteños, sabe que ninguno de ellos jamás sobreviviría en Pyke pero también sabe que un verdadero nacido del hierro jamás podría encajar del todo en Invernalia. Ninguno de sus hermanos hubiera podido ser recibido en la ciudad del Norte, ni siquiera su hermana, y él tampoco si hubiera sido criado realmente como el heredero de Lord Balon y no hubiera sido llevado lejos dejándolo con una crianza incompleta, lo que su padre le enseñó fue opuesto a lo que aprendió de Lord Stark. Ahora ha tenido que que esforzarse por hallar un lugar sin olvidar quién es y de dónde viene, pero eso también lo ha hecho entender que no podrá encajar jamás.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —la pregunta de Robb lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo pensaba.

Stark ríe y pronto él también siente ganas de reír, las carcajadas que se escapan de sus gargantas no tienen un verdadero motivo mas que encontrar un modo de canalizar la ansiedad que la situación les genera. Él sabe que esas preguntas y esas dudas no cesarán hasta que sepa quién es realmente y cuál es su lugar, del mismo modo en que Robb no estará satisfecho sino hasta que pueda regresar en paz a Invernalia.

Theon ríe menos al comprender esto, Robb sólo tiene que ganar la guerra y traer de regreso a sus hermanas y los restos de su padre, él tiene un camino más difícil: descubrir quién es estando tan lejos de casa en un lugar que ha sido hogar más de la mitad de su vida.

Si el suyo fuera un camino de espadas y combate, todo sería más sencillo pero no lo es, lo suyo es una senda más turbia y confusa, teñida del oro y sable Greyjoy y gris Stark.


	2. Huargo y kraken

**II**

El lobo en el estandarte se contorsiona deformando su fiera silueta, el viento va y viene haciendo que el efecto sea casi cómico, baja la mirada y contempla al espécimen que se muestra en la bandera que ahora ondea en las torres de Aguasdulces a donde se han establecido temporalmente. La gran bestia está echada de costado a su lado, él le toma la cabeza y la mueve, después cada una de las patas hasta que la posición de Viento Gris es similar a la de esa versión del emblema Stark. El huargo se deja hacer sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia.

Robb sonríe al pensar que ese mismo animal ha sido factor importante para la fama que su ejército está ganándose, no puede creer que las mentes ignorantes de los sureños juren que él se transforma en huargo o que come la carne de los derrotados para hacerse de fuerzas y poder seguir invicto.

La ausencia de derrota es lo único real en todos esos rumores que le recuerdan a los cuentos de la vieja Tata. No ha conocido la derrota en toda la campaña que lleva desde que sus comandantes lo proclamaron Rey en el Norte, un título que no quería pero que era necesario para que los Lannister y el Trono de Hierro entendieran lo que significaba provocar al Norte. Ya están empezando a comprenderlo.

Repasa mentalmente cada una de sus batallas y sus respectivos triunfos, los costos y los beneficios. Ahora hay quienes lo llaman incluso el Rey en el Norte y el Tridente, pero los títulos le importan poco, le importa más el desarrollo de las cosas, no entiende cómo es que a pesar de tan buen balance, se siente en desventaja.

Viento Gris se pone de pie dándole a entender que alguien se acerca, Robb mira un momento al huargo y éste le devuelve el gesto, es como si pudiera entender que no quiere regresar todavía al castillo. Sin decir nada, el animal sale disparado y Robb lo hace en dirección opuesta. Viento Gris despistará a quien se acerca y Robb buscará un sitio donde seguir pasándolo a solas, el lobo lo rastreará después, es más fácil eso a que el Rey encuentre un momento para disfrutar el silencio y repasar sus opciones.

Robb se detiene en un remanso del Forca Roja, se sienta sobre un tronco caído y saca su espada, se mira en el reflejo de la hoja y la analiza, está perfectamente limpia pero él jura que puede ver el rastro de sangre de aquellos que ha matado. La deja caer y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se limita a suspirar por que no tiene otro modo de expresar la vorágine de sentimientos que se aviva día a día, aquella que no puede ni siquiera dejar ver un poco por que los hombres que lo siguen volverán a verlo como un niño verde que juega con espadas de madera. Ahora debe ser un líder, y no cualquier líder como el niño Rey que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, sino un norteño que se sentará en el trono de Invernalia, uno que dirige una guerra con una mano y la pelea con la otra. Su padre siempre le dijo que un dirigente militar que enviaba a sus hombres a pelear y después se adjudicaba las victorias nunca podría llamarse líder, un verdadero líder era el que se colocaba en la vanguardia y no esperaba tranquilo en la retaguardia, era el que peleaba y sangraba con sus hombres.

Escucha un gruñido gutural detrás de él, Viento Gris apoya su cabeza en su pierna y lo mira haciéndolo sonreír. Robb le rasca detrás de las orejas como lo ha hecho desde que lo llevó consigo aquel día. Como ha hecho cada día que alguno necesita un poco de tranquilidad, aunque claro, él tiene más presiones que su huargo que sólo se preocupa por comer, dormir y acompañarlo en batalla como si fuera un juego.

En aquellos tiempos donde chocaba espadas con Jon y Ser Rodrik les corregía la técnica, mientras su padre los contemplaba. No puede creer que hace unos meses aún tenía un padre y lo único que sabía de la guerra eran los encuentros con Theon y Jon, ansiando el momento en que se unieran a una batalla real y pudieran demostrar sus habilidades.

Era un tonto en aquellos tiempos.

Viento Gris vuelve a emitir ese sonido gutural, le indica que alguien se acerca, esta vez es alguien conocido. Debe ser Theon.

Theon aparece entre la maleza y se sienta un momento mientras toma aire, se lleva una mano al pecho y con la otra se moja la cara con agua del río. Robb no dice nada, le entretiene ver cómo su amigo se esfuerza por recuperarse del esfuerzo que seguro le tomó llegar hasta ahí. Mientras que Theon no puede creer que el otro haya sido tan infantil como para esconderse de sus responsabilidades, lleva casi una hora buscándolo.

—¡Dioses! —exclama entre jadeos—, ya no tienes diez años, no puedes ocultarte cada vez que no quieres confrontar algo.

Sabe que está siendo injusto pero no se le puede ocurrir otra forma de expresar su molestia, es ridículo que el Rey esté cayendo en esas niñerías.

—Pensé que ustedes tenían un sólo dios.

Greyjoy se queda perplejo ante el comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste 'dioses' —explica Robb—, nosotros tenemos los Dioses del Bosque, los sureños tienen a los Siete, ustedes en las Islas del Hierro tienen sólo a uno, ¿por qué exclamas 'dioses'?

—Vamos ya —Theon mueve la cabeza—, han llegado todos.

Robb asiente levemente y se pone de pie, finge que no se da cuenta que Theon no ha mencionado nada a su pregunta sino que ha ido directo al asunto, supone que se lo merece, tal vez fue un tanto insensato al hacerle esa clase de preguntas sobre las Islas del Hierro como si él hubiera estado ahí siempre, lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a pesar de lo eficiente que se desenvuelve en los consejos de guerra y el apoyo que le ha otorgado en esa campaña, además de lo satisfecho que aparenta estar, tiene un conflicto sobre su hogar.

Claro que no lo puede culpar, nunca se ha atrevido ni siquiera a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado, si Lord Balon hubiera ganado, quizá a quien se hubiera llevado sería a él y no a Theon. Tan solo de pensarlo le causa incomodidad.

—¿Vamos ya? —pregunta el otro y lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Robb asiente y se apresura a caminar detrás de él.

—Lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta.

Theon se detiene cuando escucha a Robb, han estado caminando en silencio por casi diez minutos. Por un instante no sabe qué responderle, es cierto que lo descolocó la pregunta y que sabe que era más bien una broma, pero resultó más dura de lo que Robb seguro esperaba, por que es un nuevo recordatorio de que no importa lo mucho que intente mezclarse, hay algo que lo hace diferente sin importar a dónde vaya o qué haga, para unos es una mancha, para otros una distinción, para él es ambas a la vez.

—No digas tonterías —responde—, hace años que no hago culto al Dios Ahogado, ¿o dónde has visto el mar en Invernalia? Eres un tonto Stark.

Theon ríe y se tranquiliza al ver que Robb también lo hace, sabe que no se ofende de que le hable así pero está consciente que sólo puede hacerlo entre ellos, estando con alguien más no puede tener esa confianza, por que estando los demás, Robb es el Rey y si le ha permitido que no le llame "su alteza" o "su majestad" como todos los demás es por la gran confianza que existe entre ellos.

—¿Cómo te fue con ella?

Robb decide seguir la conversación amistosa pero no va a regresar al tema del Dios Ahogado.

—No valía tanto la pena, pero invitó a una amiga que valía tres de la otra. ¡Si la hubieras visto! Tenía unas tetas de este tamaño —Theon exclama y muestra las dos palmas abiertas con los dedos levemente flexionados—, mataría por volver a hundir mi cara en ellas.

Robb ríe ante la imagen mental de la descripción y el gesto de Theon, está seguro que debió haber pasado buena noche con una compañía así.

Los últimos días han sido bastante complicados, pues a pesar de las buenas noticias recibidas con la captura de puntos importantes como Marcaceniza o Seto de Piedra, el movimiento inesperado de su tío Edmure echó a tierra la estrategia que posiblemente marcaría el principio del fin de la guerra, pero Lord Tywin ha retrocedido y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para volver a colocarlos es una posición como la que esperaba y su tío echó a perder. Ahora ha llamado a todos los comandantes para trazar nuevos planes y solucionar algunos conflictos que han comenzado a nacer en el ejército norteño a pesar de los buenos resultados que han obtenido.

Sabe que no tiene miedo a ninguno de esos hombres, pero sí teme de sus reacciones ante cualquier movimiento que ellos consideren débil en este punto del largo conflicto. Ahora que lo ve desde esa perspectiva, sabe por qué se siente tan inconforme a pesar de todas sus victorias: la guerra está siendo demasiado larga, y el invierno se acerca.

Le queda de consuelo que Theon ha dejado de insistirle que necesita la ayuda de Lord Balon, hasta hace un par de semanas era lo único que estaba en la cabeza su amigo, ahora que le ha dado más responsabilidades en la guerra como organizar esa reunión, lo ha distraído un poco pero está consciente que tarde o temprano deberá darle una respuesta, cosa que no será fácil por que hay quienes no confían en él, como su madre, y aunque él sí confía en Greyjoy es una jugada arriesgada acceder a enviarlo por lo que implica regresarlo a su hogar y negociar con el Señor de Pyke.

—Su majestad —Olyvar Frey exclama al verlos aparecer en la entrada del castillo—, todo está listo, esperan por usted.

Robb recibe la corona y le lanza una mirada a Theon, éste entiende de inmediato que quiere que entre con él al salón de reuniones. El isleño comprende que quiere su apoyo moral ahora que se reunirá con todos los comandantes del ejército norteño que no han vuelto a estar juntos desde que lo proclamaron Rey en el Norte. No es difícil de saber por qué, aunque es cierto que hay hombres que son más bien cómicos hay otros que imponen como Lord Umber y Robett Glover, muchos que le doblan o triplican —o más— en edad y experiencia pero su amigo, siendo el Rey, debe mostrarse como más que ellos, es bastante complicado.

Como si Viento Gris también entendiera esto, se coloca delante de ellos mientras se acercan al salón. Cuando las puertas se abren lo primero que ven es al huargo, luego al Rey y finalmente a Theon. Los hombres y mujeres se ponen de pie en señal de respeto, cuando el Rey se coloca en el lugar de honor los invita a tomar asiento. Es un protocolo sencillo y necesario, nada que ver con la pompa y ceremonia del Sur, pero importante para fijar las jerarquías y el respeto mutuo, de los vasallos para con el Rey y del Rey para con ellos.

Cada uno hace un reporte de resultados de las encomiendas que Robb les dio, además de sus expectativas y disgustos; el Rey les ha permitido expresarse con libertad con la promesa de respeto y escuchar a cada uno. Todos los presentes lo hacen con la rudeza habitual de muchos de ellos pero con un tacto tal que no le reclaman ni exigen nada, sino que expresan sus desacuerdos como algo que depende de ellos y no del Rey. Salvo por Lord Rickard que sigue pidiendo la cabeza del Matarreyes que permanece cautivo en una de las celdas del castillo, por lo demás, parece sentirse la satisfacción de las victorias pero es latente la impaciencia por el tiempo que todo está tomando.

Robb agradece el esfuerzo y felicita a los victoriosos, se abstiene de reclamar de nuevo a Edmure sobre el garrafal error que cometió, se concentra en explicar la estrategia a la que poco a poco ha llegado y decide compartir para que no suceda lo mismo que en Los Vados, quiere escuchar todas las voces posibles, sabe que algunos no son los mejores estrategas pero sí tienen mucho sentido común y a veces esto se le va al mejor táctico. De otros sí espera escuchar sus opiniones pues no piensa desaprovechar la experiencia que han acumulado en las campañas de su padre, quiere creer que Lord Eddard habla a través de los hombres que pelearon a su lado.

En el mapa describe las posiciones y lo que espera de los movimientos de cada uno, hay consejos pero por lo demás, vistos buenos. Robb no cabe de sorpresa y tranquilidad, Theon de admiración y orgullo. Una vez dicho todo, viene la segunda parte de la reunión que concierne directamente a una persona pero Robb sabe que puede interesar a la mayoría.

—Lord Bolton, hemos recibido noticias bastante desagradables concernientes a su bastardo —inicia Robb—, se dicen cosas terribles de él. Se le culpa del matrimonio forzado con Lady Donella Hornwood. Llegó un cuervo con noticias de su muerte, ha sido una muerte atroz. Envié órdenes a Ser Rodrik Cassel para su aprehensión, pensó que lo había hecho después de una larga cacería pero al parecer su bastardo cambió papeles con uno de sus criados.

—Entiendo su majestad —Roose Bolton responde tranquilamente.

—El muy tonto pensó que sólo con vestirse con harapos podría burlar a todos, sus ojos lo delataron mi señor —Theon interviene con una sonrisa.

El Lord de Fuerte Terror le da una mirada directa al hijo del hierro que de inmediato la evita viendo hacia otro lado, Theon se arrepiente de inmediato de haber intervenido. Sabe que Robb también lo considera inapropiado y continúa.

—Solicito su permiso para enviar hombres a capturarlo, y en caso de ser necesario, matarlo, no puedo dejar que sus crímenes queden sin castigo. Esta clase de actos merecen la muerte pero no puedo permitirme dirigir mi atención a esto en medio de la guerra, tampoco permitiré ser visto como un Rey indulgente ante un hecho así.

Hay murmullos, muchos no entienden por qué el Rey solicita permiso para algo, impartir justicia y tomar decisiones son parte de sus derechos. Todos están acostumbrados a que el Rey decida sin consultar, aún las decisiones más disparatadas deben respetarse por ser hechas el monarca. Mas éste no es el del Trono de Hierro, éste es el Rey en el Norte y las cosas serán distintas con él.

—¿Por qué pides permiso? —pregunta el pequeño Jon Umber—, ese bastardo tiene que morir, todos escuchamos lo que el cabrón le hizo a Lady Donella, eres el Rey.

Nuevamente los murmullos, todos parecen estar de acuerdo con Umber, incluso Catelyn no entiende por qué su hijo parece tan considerado con Roose Bolton.

—Mis señores —Robb levanta la voz haciendo que todos guarden silencio después de un rato—, entiendo que piensen de ese modo, pero estamos hablando del único heredero de Lord Bolton, si ustedes estuvieran en una posición así, en donde corrieran el riesgo de perder a su único sucesor, creo que les gustaría ser consultados. No estoy dispuesto a que yo mismo sea quien genere la discordia en mi propio ejército. Si por mi mano uno de ustedes ha de perder a alguien de tal importancia, al menos quisiera que lo supieran y por qué es importante hacerlo.

Cuchicheos de nuevo, algunos aprobando las palabras, otros en desacuerdo, muchos no entienden bien, les resulta bastante extraño que un Rey piense tanto en ellos. Están acostumbrados a la distante e indiferente dirección del ocupante del Trono de Hierro, esto resulta inesperado.

—Su majestad —inicia Bolton—, es su derecho y su obligación como ha dicho, actos abominables como los que describen de mi bastardo son condenables con la muerte. Si es lo que se merece, es lo que debe hacerse.

Nadie contesta nada por un momento, es claro el desconcierto de la mayoría por el modo desinteresado del Señor de Fuerte Terror.

—Puede ser un monstruo pero es su hijo Lord Bolton —Catelyn interviene perturbada de la poca importancia que parece tener para el señor.

—Puede ser mi señora, pero nadie obligó a Ramsay a hacer lo que hizo, fue su decisión, tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Un hombre de mi confianza será enviado para su captura y si es necesaria, su ejecución. Sé que mi padre siempre dijo que el que emite la sentencia debe llevarla a cabo, pero si la situación lo requiere y debe morir, no puedo estar yo para hacerlo, por eso quien vaya tendrá mi autoridad y lo hará en mi nombre.

—Que sea lo que deba ser, su majestad.

Lord Bolton supone que va a tener que resolver pronto eso de haberse quedado sin heredero, Ramsay nunca habría podido llegar a ser como Domeric. Fue un tonto por haberse expuesto tanto, ya le había advertido de ser más discreto pero el necio no lo escuchó. Sonríe levemente, sus ojos lo salvaron de que él lo matara, ahora son esos mismos ojos los que lo han condenado.

La reunión se da por terminada, algunos cabalgan de inmediato de regreso a sus posiciones en los diversos frentes de batalla, otros aguardan en Aguasdulces como parte de la fuerza principal y que acompaña al Rey en el Norte.

—Te lo digo, ese hombre es aterrador —dice Theon y da un trago a su copa de vino—, pensé que pediría clemencia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Robb incrédulo.

—No realmente pero no pensé que lo aceptaría tan tranquilamente.

—No importa, no podía arriesgarme a tomar una decisión así sin informarlo, ¿y si de verdad le hubiera importado y me daba la espalda en un momento así? A mi también me da miedo —confiesa Robb—, pero Roose Bolton es la clase de hombres que es mejor tener como amigo que como enemigo.

—Esos hombres no son tus amigos Robb —Catelyn interviene entrando de pronto a la estancia donde Robb y Theon comen—, te lo dije la primera vez, te arriesgaste mucho pidiendo la autorización de Lord Bolton, pudo haber sido visto como falta de decisión y carácter.

—Lo sé madre, pero si voy a ser Rey no voy a ser como el Rey Robert o los reyes Targaryen, creo que se lo debo a mi padre.

Catelyn se queda sin palabras, la nostalgia del recuerdo la asalta de pronto y quisiera abrazar a su hijo pero sabe que no puede, así como Theon sólo habla sin formalidades con Robb cuando están solos, ella sólo puede expresarle esas manifestaciones de madre cuando está sola con él.

—Entiendo, ¿y quién irá?

Robb se pone de pie y la invita a sentarse, Theon cree que quiere un momento a solas y se para con la intención de salir, mas Robb lo detiene y le dice que se siente de nuevo.

—Tengo un pedido que hacerle a cada uno de ustedes, es algo que no negociaré con los demás pero que si quiero consultarlo con ustedes, no es una orden, es un pedido, uno me servirá para acortar esta guerra, el otro para resolver otra clase de problemas.

La mujer y el hombre lo miran atentamente, confundidos por el repentino cambio de tono en el muchacho.

—¿De qué se trata? —Theon está ansioso, si es una misión que él sólo puede hacer, seguro es algo que le dará una posición más alta a su nombre.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo del bastardo de Bolton, que vayas en mi nombre y con mi autoridad a hacer justicia a Lady Hornwood. Encuéntralo, captúralo y mátalo si es necesario, si no, asegúrate de dejarlo sin posibilidades de escapar y cuando todo esto acabe, yo mismo lo ejecutaré.

Theon está sin palabras, las aspiraciones de una encomienda en el frente de batalla con el peligro a sus espaldas se desmoronan en un instante. En vez de comandar una parte del ejército que pudiera ganar batallas clave, irá al norte a perseguir a un maldito bastardo y capturarlo, como un vil y miserable cazador.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se niega a aceptarlo.

—Después de que regreses y asistas a mi boda, te embarcarás a Pyke a negociar con tu padre.

Theon se queda mudo. Había esperado por el momento indicado para recordarle a Robb la necesidad que tenía de una fuerza naval, una que Lord Balon podía otorgarle con la debida negociación y que él se había ofrecido a encabezar. Cuando comprendió la indecisión de Robb decidió esperar, sabía que su amigo confiaba en él para casi todo pero enviarlo a casa a levantar armas era otra cosa, algo que iba más allá de la amistad. Le cuesta aceptarlo pero sabe que para eso Robb se mueve con cuidado, por que lo conoce tan bien que sabe que la lealtad a su padre nunca ha sido puesta a prueba y no quiere ser el que lo haga escoger entre su sangre y la Casa que le ha abierto las puertas. Desde que Lord Eddard murió las cosas han cambiado mucho, cuando él vivía estaba la amenaza de muerte, ahora con Robb sabe que no intentará hacerle daño aún si Balon Greyjoy se va nuevamente a las armas. Mas eso no significa que confíe en que Theon sea más leal a él que a Pyke.

—Es una prueba.

Entiende Theon, Robb lo envía en su nombre y con toda su autoridad, será la representación del Rey en el Norte, hablará con su voz y actuará con su voluntad, es una posición de mucho poder y la está confiando a él. Si le demuestra que puede con eso, tendrá su confianza para ir a Pyke como emisario con la misma autoridad.

—No puedes hacer eso —interviene Catelyn, a sabiendas de lo que Theon quiere—no puedes negociar con Lord Balon.

—Eso no va a suceder ahora madre, eso será hasta después, cuando haya habido justicia para Lady Hornwood y me haya casado en Los Gemelos. Si no hago nada parecerá que me he olvidado del Norte, ¿qué clase de Rey sería si hago eso?

La mujer no discute, le duele y alegra por igual ver cómo el hijo es la perfecta representación del padre muerto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Quiero que vayas con Lord Renly y Lord Stannis, habla con ellos de paz, nos quedaremos en el Norte y dejaremos las Tierras de los Ríos a sus respectivos señores, sólo queremos justicia para mi padre y a Arya y Sansa de regreso. Nuestro enemigo común son los Lannister.

—Será casi imposible hablar con Lord Stannis —murmura Catelyn.

—Pero es seguro que te escuchen más a ti que a mi, para ellos soy un rival por el Trono de Hierro, jamás me prestarán atención, convéncelos que no quiero tener nada que ver en Desembarco del Rey.

Robb mira a su madre y su amigo, puede darse cuenta que ninguno está contento con el pedido pero poco a poco puede notar que ellos comprenden la importancia de la demanda. Al menos su madre, ella sabe que todo lo que le dice es cierto, si envía a cualquier otro a negociar irán como subordinados del Rey en el Norte, en cambio ella irá como la madre de Rey, que no obedece órdenes pero sí habla en su nombre. Mientras que con Theon, le duele reconocer que es una prueba pero le tranquiliza ver que Greyjoy poco a poco va aceptándolo, claro que no le dirá que espera que toda la confianza que le está expresando sea suficiente para que su amigo aclare sus dudas y el panorama de sus lealtades, si irá a Pyke, quiere que sepa realmente a donde quiere pertenecer.

—Saldré mañana a primera hora —Theon habla finalmente.

—Yo también —acepta Catelyn.

—Gracias —dice Robb para ambos—, alistaré una escolta para ti madre y un grupo de hombres que te acompañé Theon, pediré a Lord Bolton me envié algunos que conozcan bien los alrededores de Fuerte Terror.

Catelyn se acerca y lo abraza.

—Me alegra saber que aceptas adelantar la boda —dice y se retira.

Al poco rato Theon se pone de pie.

—Haré lo que me pides Stark y lo haré pronto, quiero ver a la comadreja que eliges para casarte —dice en tono burlón—. No te preocupes, encontraré a ese cabrón y estaré a tiempo, te acompañaré en este duro paso, debe haber al menos una belleza entre tanto Frey.

Robb ríe casi con la misma fuerza que el isleño, estrechan la mano, se reiteran su mutuo apoyo y Theon sale.

Ahora que se queda solo Robb termina su vino y se sienta al lado de Viento Gris delante del fuego. Haber mencionado la boda le ha atraído de nuevo la incertidumbre que nació cuando aceptó el trato de Lord Walder, la había olvidado en sus jornadas en la guerra pero el viejo Frey parece desesperado por que una de sus hijas sea declarada reina ahora que él fue proclamado Rey, y urge por el matrimonio, hasta para él esa guerra está tomando mucho tiempo.

Sin duda su madre está de acuerdo, una boda podría ser una buena bandera de paz para algún bando o al menos, un gesto para demostrar que el Rey en el Norte tiene una posición sólida delante de sus ejércitos y sus subordinados, y aún si no, una fiesta de esa clase siempre levanta la moral de las tropas, un día de celebración es algo que a todos les sentará bien.

Ha sido más resignación que aceptación, ha comprendido que esa boda debe realizarse pronto. Mira alrededor e inclina la cabeza, no le pidió a ninguno de los dos que se fuera. Es duro aceptar esa parte de lo que significa ser Rey, al final del día sólo le queda Viento Gris. Para la mayoría está la distancia que separa al plebeyo del Rey, para sus hombres de confianza existe aquella que el respeto y la obediencia imponen, y para su familia y amigos la barrera que se levanta por el título, por saber que no hay nadie por encima de un soberano, ni los hermanos, ni la madre ni el mejor amigo. Le cuesta creer que una esposa vaya a cambiar eso.

—Tú no me dejes.

Murmura y suspira.

La mañana llega con relinchos de caballos ansiosos y gritos de hombres. El Rey en el Norte saldrá de Aguasdulces a asegurar cada uno de los frentes de batalla antes de su boda, mientras Catelyn negocia con los hermanos Baratheon y Theon lleva la justicia del Rey en el Norte.

La escolta de Catelyn es la primera en salir, hay unas últimas despedidas y un nuevo recordatorio de no confiar en Theon. Robb lo minimiza y la despide.

Theon cuenta veinte hombres en su comitiva, han enviado cuervos a Invernalia y cada uno de los fuertes y puestos importantes para lanzar alerta de ubicación de Ramsay Nieve, así que barrerán todo el Norte si es necesario.

—Mis hombres están listos, soy Walton e iré contigo —dice uno de los tres enviados de Fuerte Terror.

Sin prestar mucha atención a los parcos modos del norteño, Theon asiente y levanta una mano indicando que se alisten, él irá a la cabeza y dará las órdenes, le emociona la idea.

Estrecha una última vez la mano a Robb y se separan, uno va al norte y el otro al sur.


	3. Deseo y deber

**III**

La primera vez que Theon puso un pie en el Norte, quedó convencido que jamás podría hacer de ese lugar su hogar. No sólo por que todo era muy distinto a las Islas del Hierro, sino por que la gente le daba esa extraña mirada, mezcla de desprecio y lástima. Con el paso del tiempo, llegó a imaginar que podría hacerlo, aunque era difícil, sabía que si se esforzaba Lord Eddard lo vería más como un miembro más de la familia que como el hijo del señor rebelde que se levantó en armas. Cuando Lord Stark murió, Theon pensó que todo sería más sencillo, sólo era un tonto. Descubrir que jamás podrá ser un norteño como ellos, ha sido un descubrimiento incómodo.

Después de pasar tantos días en el camino con el grupo de hombres que lo acompañan en su encomienda, Theon admitió que si hubiera estado en las Islas del Hierro y le hubiesen dado una tarea similar, la única diferencia radical sería que en vez de ir sobre caballos, irían sobre un barco. Los norteños y esos isleños tienen esa misma naturaleza casi salvaje, beben y maldicen mucho, no son del todo disciplinados ni respetuosos. Además de que cada uno cree saber cuál es el mejor modo de hacer las cosas.

Hacía muchos años desde que dejó el asentamiento de su familia, pero aún puede recordar los caóticos banquetes, repletos de señores mayores y menores que devoraban como si no hubiera mañana, había peleas y repentinos duelos a bailar la Danza del dedo por cualquier ofensa, cuando la danza terminaba, los rivales compartían un cuerno de cerveza entre carcajadas a pesar de la hemorragia de alguno de ellos. En el Norte, las cosas no son muy distintas, aunque la violencia que más reina en este sitio son las batallas a golpes, salvo en aquellos festines que se dan en Invernalia, ahí todos parecen adquirir un poco de educación, por lo demás, es casi lo mismo.

Siempre ha sabido que existen añejas rencillas entre las distintas Casas del Norte, quizá ninguna más conocida que los enfrentamientos entre los Bolton y los Stark, cosa que sus hombres parecían tener bien aprendido. Durante su travesía, Theon no supo si había sido una burla de parte de Robb enviarlo con esos hombres que habían tomado como propias las diferencias entre sus señores. No hubo día en que no estuvieran a punto de irse a los golpes o se deshicieran en insultos. Él los había sabido controlar, principalmente por que conocía a todos los hombres de Stark, pues había compartido días de cacería y noches de vino con muchos de ellos, incluso a las esposas e hijas de al menos cuatro, aunque claro que ninguno de ellos lo sabría. Esto le recordaba bien la rivalidad entre los Orkwwod y los Tawney, siempre peleando por sus límites en Monteorca, matándose secretamente entre ellos y dándose la mano cuando sus señores se encontraban. Estaba casi seguro que sucedía lo mismo entre los Stark y los Bolton, sin embargo, cuando la primera nevada los sorprendió a dos días de cruzar Foso Cailin, su interacción se transformó. Como si la nieve hubiera traído un cambio, de pronto los hombres ya no reñían, intercambiaban anécdotas de vino y cama, se reían de chistes idiotas y hasta unían voces en alguna canción pícara. El pesado trayecto pareció convertirse en una relajada jornada de cacería.

Ésta fue la primer cosa que le llevó a preguntarse por qué los norteños eran distintos a su gente cuando aparentemente eran tan parecidos.

Los días se siguieron y no llegaron noticias satisfactorias del paradero del bastardo, así que cuando finalmente llegó a Invernalia, se debatía entre la ira y la frustración. No sintió ninguna tranquilidad de estar nuevamente en la capital norteña, evidentemente era el único por que los hombres que llegaron con él se veían eufóricos. No podía culparlos, estaban de regreso en su hogar. Él volvió a preguntarse dónde se suponía que estaba el suyo.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegaron, Theon se pasa la mañana atosigando al Maestre Luwin para que le informe de los mensajes llegados durante la noche, después de que el día anterior no lo dejó en paz hasta que envió nuevamente, como cada día, cuervos a cada una de las fortalezas del Norte, insistiendo por información del paradero del bastardo. Después de recibir negativas de cada uno de los señores, Theon organiza partidas de búsqueda, señala en el mapa las zonas que cada grupo seguirá ese día, las despacha y se va con alguna, rastrea con insistencia hasta más allá de la hora de comida, después, al no encontrar nada regresa malhumorado a Invernalia, come lo primero que tiene a la mano y después vuelve a tomar su caballo y sale a rondar los bosques, en un arranque de rabia con la vaga esperanza de que encuentre al maldito o paz mental, lo que suceda primero. No ha tenido suerte hasta ahora.

El paso de los días y la falta de éxito le están carcomiendo la paciencia, su idea de tener noticias favorables de la ubicación de Nieve al llegar a Foso Cailin, capturarlo y entrar en Invernalia con su prisionero y ser recibido como héroe, no sólo han sido destrozadas sino que es una tortura ver cómo el tiempo pasa y él no consigue nada. Ha llegado incluso a pensar que todo es una confabulación norteña, se ha preguntado si el paradero del bastardo de Bolton no es conocido por todos, pero nadie le dice nada como una muestra de que muy a pesar de lo que Robb diga, Theon es un extranjero que no tiene ninguna clase de autoridad para ellos. Que si mientras le expresan sus deseos de que encuentre pronto al maldito, no se reirán a sus espaldas de la burla que es para todos.

Mientras cabalga entre los altos árboles, deja que su mente divague. No ha dejado de sorprenderle el cambio que ha provocado en él la encomienda que le dio Robb, a pesar de la reticencia con que la recibió, se dio cuenta que algo se modificó en su persona. A pesar de que han habido al menos cinco chicas que le han preguntado si no irá a visitarlas por las noches, no ha ido a ver a ninguna. Tampoco ha accedido a acompañar a los hombres al Leño Huemante, bebe vino pero a solas, hundido en su mal humor y sus frustraciones. Theon se ha percatado que ha puesto al deber por encima del deseo. Antes no era así, nunca fue estudiante diligente, sólo con algo que se relacionaba con las armas, y aún así, prefería irse a revolcar con la esposa de algún campesino que asistir a las clases de esgrima de Ser Rodrik.

Ahora que las cosas no han salido como esperaba, se cuestiona si vale la pena ser tan comprometido. Después de todo, ¿qué importa si Robb lo enviste de poderes y autoridad si nadie los va a respetar? Tal vez lo que deba hacer sea seguir un simple deseo: dirigirse a suroeste, hasta algún puerto desde donde pueda abordar una nave y llegar a Pyke.

Suelta un suspiro y apremia a su montura a seguir, niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Irse no cambiará nada, Lord Balon jamás lo recibirá como el hijo que regresa finalmente a casa. Lo dejará entrar y vivir en el castillo, mas no dejará de verlo como el cobarde que sólo pudo huir cuando sus captores dejaron de verlo. Nada más, nunca luchó ni hizo nada por regresar. Quizá mejor sólo sea quedarse con su madre, recuerda bien cómo es su padre y duda que haya cambiado en los últimos años.

Se detiene cuando piensa eso, no ha escuchado nada de él en años pero duda que haya muerto, seguro tendría que ser el primero en saber, o se enteraría por que los Stark tendrían que saber. ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿lo dejarían ir y ser el heredero? Son sólo preguntas inútiles. Sus tíos se encargarían de evitar eso.

Agita las riendas y hace que el caballo acelere un poco el paso. Si su padre hubiera muerto, se organizaría una reunión entre señores para determinar quién debería seguir a la cabeza de la Casa. Está seguro que ni sus tíos ni su hermana se molestarían en invitarlo por que no les interesa si es un sitio que a él le corresponde ocupar, para ellos la fuerza tiene más peso que la sangre. Y no que él se considere débil, pero admite que su posición no podría compararse con la de cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Lord Stark fue apresado, Robb llamó al Norte para ir a la guerra y todos respondieron. Cuando fue asesinado, ocupó su lugar y nadie se lo discutió, lo elevaron a Rey en el Norte y todos le juraron lealtad. Si Lord Balon muriera, todos pelearían entre sí por tomar su lugar, si él fuera a exigir su posición, nadie se la reconocería, si pidiera apoyo, nadie se lo daría. No necesita regresar a las Islas del Hierro para saber eso.

Sin desearlo termina comparando de nuevo a su gente y a los norteños, ya encontró muchas semejanzas, tantas que sólo puede reír de saber que nunca estuvo realmente alejado de los isleños. Mas cuando repara en las diferencias, sólo puede hacer un gesto por que sabe que ésa es la causa por la que los hombres del hierro no tenían esperanzas de salir triunfadores en su rebelión y por qué Robb tiene altas posibilidades de conseguir lo que quiere.

 _Nosotros no sembramos_ dice el lema de su Casa, ellos toman lo que necesitan y lo que no, arrebatan del trabajo de otros y así prosperan. _Se acerca el invierno_ rezan las palabras Stark, y es en resumen la vida del norte, ellos también guerrean pero no es todo para ellos, también preven para el futuro. Los hijos del hierro viven para el presente, los norteños para el futuro.

Las Tierras de la Tormenta, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos acudieron a la guerra con el Norte después de las muertes del padre y hermano de Lord Eddard y el rapto de su hermana. Cuando Lord Balon se levantó en rebelión, todos acudieron, pero para combatirlo.

Para los norteños no es debilidad apoyarse, de hecho es cuestión de supervivencia. Para los hijos del hierro, necesitar del otro es casi una humillación.

Así que ha llegado a una simple conclusión viendo su situación: si atrapa al bastardo obtendrá un status sólido, si va a las Islas del Hierro como portador de autoridad, su padre lo escuchará, jamás si aparece como un simple mensajero. Por eso necesita cumplir este deber para poder saciar su deseo.

Theon está tan ocupado metido en su cabeza que no se percata que alguien lleva rato observándolo. Mientras él se debate entre su deber de seguir buscando al bastardo a pesar de la falta de resultados, o saciar su deseo de largarse de esas tierras ahora que no hay un ojo vigilante sobre él. Alguien más tiene un conflicto similar.

Ramsay Nieve ha estado siguiendo al idiota del hierro desde que entró al bosque, lo ha hecho por dos días ya, se pregunta cómo es que este cabrón fue elegido para cazarlo, es algo vergonzoso que lo crean tan poca cosa como para mandar a cualquier tonto a buscarlo. El mensaje de su padre le advertía que el Rey había ordenado a un grupo buscarlo y detenerlo, ya sabe que el maldito de Walton va con ellos pero si este idiota va a la cabeza, no le sorprende que ni siquiera hayan encontrado una pista de su paradero.

Es cierto que Lord Bolton no le dijo que ruta seguirían, de hecho se limitaba a avisarle " _si sobrevives a esto, estarás a un paso más cerca de ganarte mi apellido. Si no, pues no._ " terminaba escuetamente su texto. Parco como él mismo, sabía el mensaje que iba implícito: Lord Bolton no lo iba a ayudar en ninguna otra cosa que el aviso, quedaba en él buscar un modo de salvar el pellejo y deshacerse de la amenaza. De lo contrario, bien podían hallarlo y matarlo, y a su padre le importaría un pedo de bufón.

Tantea el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto, como los últimos dos días se debate entre rajarle la garganta o actuar de un modo más inteligente y beneficioso para él. Se decide por lo segundo aunque sería más fácil deshacerse de él y regresar a Fuerte Terror, a esperar por el siguiente enviado a acabar con él, uno que quizá sería eficiente y no tardaría en darle un tajo en el cuello.

—Mi señor de Greyjoy —exclama mientras se muerde el labio por el tono tan lisonjero—, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Theon hace girar aprisa al caballo al escuchar la voz, mira al intruso y de inmediato toma su espada. No necesita preguntar quién es, aunque nunca tuvo una descripción detallada de él, basta con verlo para saber que tiene delante al bastardo de Bolton, los ojos explican todo. El animal cocea nervioso ante el movimiento repentino, Theon batalla por controlarlo sin perder de vista al otro, se arma de una sonrisa despectiva y mira a Nieve desde su posición superior.

—¿Y de qué podría querer hablar contigo? —pregunta desdeñosamente— lo único que quiero de ti es llevarte a una celda y, si de mi dependiera, cortarte esa cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no vienes y la tomas? —grita Ramsay retador, aunque después se arrepiente, si se deja llevar por su temperamento, no va a acabar muy bien.

—Tal vez es lo que debería hacer.

Theon baja lentamente del caballo, no pierde de vista al bastardo. Ha escuchado suficiente de él para saber que es impredecible y violento, además Walton le ha dicho que es traicionero. Entiende que debe irse con cuidado pero no está dispuesto a parecer temeroso delante del infeliz.

—O tal vez podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, puede ser de tu interés —Ramsay controla sus ganas de irse sobre el otro, su padre siempre le ha dicho que lo único que heredó de él fue el color de ojos, está empeñado en demostrar que también sacó algo de la astucia que da fama al señor de Fuerte Terror.

—¿Y qué tienes tú que pueda interesarme? Mejor déjate de estupideces y acepta que no tienes opciones.

El bastardo aprieta los dientes, el maldito cabrón le está poniendo muy difícil contenerse de matarlo. Sabe que si el idiota del hierro sigue provocándolo así, va a acabar con su cuchillo en el cuello. No cabe duda que su posición no es la ideal, pero el idiota no parece darse cuenta que él no está en una mucho mejor. Es lo que más detesta de gente como este señorito, saciados de sí mismos y convencidos de que son intocables sólo por que son hijos de alguien con un apellido. Sin haber hecho nada para ganarse lo que tienen, él se ha esforzado mucho y ha conseguido muy poco.

—Una propuesta que te dará más que lo que tu rey jamás podrá.

Se miran unos momentos, Ramsay se abstiene de sonreír al comprender que ha captado el interés del otro, lo negará e insistirá que no, pero por su gesto, sabe que el idiota del hierro no ha rechazado de inmediato sus palabras.

Se toman un rato retándose y provocándose, Greyjoy desprecia y desdeña, Nieve insiste e insiste. Hay dos momentos en los que casi se lanzan a pelear pero no se consuman, ambos han escuchado de las habilidades del otro y no están dispuestos a arriesgarse. Están conscientes que se juegan la vida si se enfrentan.

Finalmente, después de que Theon está convencido que ha mostrado suficiente resistencia para que no parezca que brinca directo a la oferta del bastardo, accede a escucharlo. Ramsay sonríe triunfante. Ninguno se da cuenta que hay un tercer par de ojos, que es testigo del encuentro y el diálogo.

La tarde-noche en Invernalia trae consigo una de las primeras tormentas invernales. La Ciudad Invernal aún no está a su máxima capacidad pero cada día se va llenando de gente al igual que de ruido, regularmente se nota en las tardes pero ahora pareciera que todos han salido a las calles a pesar de la tormenta. Hay murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, después se siguen por maldiciones y gritos. Los guardias de la fortaleza salen a ver qué sucede, al ver se quedan boquiabiertos y abren paso al enviado del Rey en el Norte que finalmente parece haber cumplido su misión.

El bastardo camina aprisa y con dificultad detrás del caballo de Theon que no se ha detenido a pesar de las muestras de euforia por la captura y de odio por el prisionero, los demás lo elogian pero la comprensión de la verdad que yace detrás de la captura impiden que Greyjoy se hinche de orgullo, tampoco que sonría triunfante ante las manos que se agitan a su saludo. Debería sentirse un poco satisfecho, al fin puede regresar a la guerra pero no siente nada mas que un revoltijo en las tripas que pronto le provocará el vómito.

Apresura su paso hasta el castillo, muchos han salido a su encuentro y estallan en vítores cuando lo ven cruzar las puertas. Desciende del caballo y tira de la cuerda con la que ha atado a Nieve. La entrega a Ser Rodrik y asiente levemente antes de apresurarse al interior del pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación. Algunos se sorprenden de su reacción, lo conocen bastante bien y saben que es un alardeador, y les extraña que no aproveche para relatar cómo fue la captura, mas cuando a alguien se le ocurre un festín para celebrar, los demás apoyan la idea y una vez que Ser Rordrik da su aprobación, pronto la pregunta de cómo ocurrió todo, se diluye.

Theon no llega a su habitación, se inclina en el primer rincón deshabitado que encuentra y se dobla, la bilis hace presa de su garganta obligándolo a vomitar. No es mucho pero la sensación que le queda empata perfectamente a cómo se siente, tantea en el muro en busca de apoyo y se guía hasta su habitación. Ahí se deja caer sobre la cama y se queda inerte por un largo rato, repasa en su mente las palabras que intercambió con el bastardo. Piensa en la propuesta y lo que implica, en lo perfecto que parece todo, en lo terrible que significa todo. Se lleva las manos a la cara y grita mientras cierra los puños sobre sus ojos.

Eventualmente le informan de la cena en su honor, él desea quedarse hundido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, debatir con sus fantasmas y tratar de convencerlos que decidió lo correcto, pero sabe que no puede levantar ninguna clase de sospechas. Así que se pone de pie en contra de toda su voluntad y se arregla, va hacia el Gran Salón, con cada paso escucha más la música y con cada paso la revolución en su estomago se incrementa. A pesar de todo consigue llegar al salón y quiere regresar sobre sus pasos cuando la multitud lo recibe con aplausos y más vítores. Theon sabe lo bien que todo se sentiría si fuera real.

Bran —en su lugar como Señor temporal de Invernalia—le da la bienvenida y le muestra su lugar, en el lado derecho del gran trono de los huargos. Theon inclina la cabeza en agradecimiento y camina hacia allá, se sorprende que las rodillas no se le doblen ni vomite ahí mismo. Sube el estrado y se encuentra con el lobo de Rickon que no le presta la más mínima atención, pero todo es muy distinto con Verano, el huargo plateado lo mira con atención apenas se acerca, no lo deja de ver en ningún momento, Theon acude al respaldo de las sillas para no caer cuando se percata que la mirada del animal no es una simple de curiosidad, sino que pareciera estar consciente de algo, le parece recriminatoria. Retira la vista del lobo pero a pesar de eso, sabe que Verano aún lo mira.

Se sienta con torpeza al lado de Bran, éste expresa unas palabras para poner al tanto a todos sobre la misión que llevó a Theon y los otros a Invernalia y el triunfal desenlace de esa noche, habla de lo loable que ha sido que lo hubiera hecho solo y que ahora, el Norte está una vez más seguro, que la guerra seguirá el curso y lo satisfechos que todos deben estar de que un hombre como Theon Greyjoy pueda unirse de nuevo a la campaña de su hermano.

Theon está sorprendido de la facilidad de palabra de Bran, sabe que el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik debieron haberle ayudado para saber lo que tenía qué decir, pero aún así se admira de la elocuencia de las palabras... le admira y le duele. Una vez que ha acabado, Bran se reclina de nuevo en el trono y levanta una copa hacia todos, finalmente la dirige a Theon y la inclina hacia él, en señal de un brindis en su honor, que los demás siguen sin perder tiempo. Greyjoy inclina la cabeza de nuevo y agradece después de sorber el vino. A pesar de la calidez del líquido en su garganta, una sensación helada se esparce en su cuerpo cuando se percata que la mirada que Bran le da —por alguna razón— le hace pensar en la que Verano le dio.

El banquete es una tortura, la comida le provoca arcadas y la bebida lo ahoga. Come aprisa para quitarse la sensación del vómito pero la comida fluye delante suyo y no le ayuda. Contempla a los hombres que llegaron con él, tantos los de Stark como los de Bolton celebran entre sí como si nada, beben, ríen y bromean. Levantan la copa varias veces hacia él y no le queda de otra que responderles con una sonrisa que ya le tiene harto. Finalmente se pone de pie y se disculpa con los presentes en la mesa de honor, les dice que estuvo mucho tiempo en la intemperie y que desea descansar un poco, es una excusa patética pero ya no puede seguir fingiendo. Bran asiente y le extiende un brazo para indicarle que puede irse, no le pasa por alto a Theon que sigue viéndole del mismo modo a pesar de la sonrisa que adorna sus labios. Al bajar del estrado casi grita de sorpresa al ver a Verano delante suyo, nuevamente, los ojos que parecieran gritar "cambiacapas", "traidor"

Camina aprisa después corre para salir de ahí y llegar de nuevo a su habitación. En su trayecto choca de frente con una de las chicas de servicio.

—Mi señor ha bebido mucho esta noche, deje que Railly le acompañe. No queremos que el héroe de esta noche caiga por las escaleras —ríe mientras le rodea con los brazos.

Theon se libera de un manotazo haciéndola gritar y no espera para disculparse, sigue su camino apurado y trastabilla mientras sube las escaleras. En la entrada del cuarto se topa con una segunda que se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto lo ve.

—Sabía que no tardarías, te he estado esperando toda la noche —suelta una risita mientras se descubre un pecho y hace una pequeña mueca—. Te extrañan, dicen que quieren volver a probar tus besos.

Theon se detiene en seco al comprobar lo mal que está todo, ¿cuándo rechazó una chica tan dispuesta?, ¿cuándo dejó de sentirse contento cuando alguien le celebraba? Como con la anterior, la hace a un lado y entra al cuarto dejándola afuera.

Se cubre con las mantas y espera que el sueño se adueñe de él, no quiere pensar en el trato, en las palabras del bastardo, en las chicas, en la celebración y, sobre todo, no quiere pensar en la mirada de Bran y Verano.

Las horas pasan, la noche avanza y la luna recorre su camino en el cielo y Theon Greyjoy es testigo de todo esto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no es capaz de pegar los ojos en ningún momento, su mente divaga en las posibilidades, las buenas y las malas. Sabe a qué hora debe encontrarse con el bastardo para continuar con el plan. Plan que al principio le sonó a una tontería pero Nieve explicó bien el trazado de cada una de las fases que lo llevarían a un regreso con su padre como conquistador del Norte. Sin duda, con eso, Lord Balon no le negaría nada.

En la celda de la parte baja de una sección en el complejo de edificios de la capital norteña, otro se pasea entre pensamientos a falta de sueño. Ramsay está contento con su buena suerte, ya que ha conseguido que el idiota del hierro confíe en él y siga con su propuesta, está trazando un camino que le llevará a echar a andar el plan alternativo de su padre en caso de que la guerra no siguiera con resultados positivos. Ya sólo queda esperar que el idiota aparezca y sigan adelante con todo. Después del festejo que seguramente los habitantes del castillo tuvieron, todos estarán borrachos como unas cubas y no habrá quién se percate.

Hay un llamado a la puerta y Ramsay se pone de pie, se acerca sigilosamente, está seguro que es mucho antes de lo planeado. Si el idiota lo hizo mal va a arruinar todo. Al asomarse lentamente a la rendija de su puerta se da cuenta que no es Theon sino otro que no tiene ganas de ver.

—¿Qué quieres, Walton? —murmura irritado, no necesita al hombre burlándose de él.

—Te traje esto —dice y le echa un envoltorio dentro de la celda.

Ramsay no puede evitar sonreír despectivamente al ver que es comida.

—¿Te preocupa que el hijo de tu señor se muera de hambre?

—Por supuesto que no —exclama el otro con el mismo tono burlón—. Han sido días muy aburridos, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer. Además —mira directamente al otro—, fue algo que tomé de dos perros que peleaban no muy lejos de aquí.

Ramsay escupe la comida, toma el resto y se lo lanza a la puerta, se deshace en maldiciones en espera de que el otro diga su verdadero motivo para estar ahí y se largue. La noche ha sido ya muy larga y el día va a serlo más todavía. Además el cabrón no debe saber que está coludido con los hombres que su padre envió.

—Veo que estuvo de acuerdo contigo —Walton cambia de tono—, ahora más que nunca debes usar un poco de sesos, haz cualquier tontería y tu cabeza va a terminar en una pica.

—¿Y qué va a salir mal? —bufa ufano— El idiota del hierro se tragó todo lo que le dije, el muy estúpido está tan desesperado por dejar el Norte que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer. Parece que no hay razón más importante para ese puto que el rey de los calamares le acepte en su apestosa pocilga del mar. No le interesa nada más que tener la aprobación de su papi.

Walton se detiene a mirarlo unos segundos, no puede contener una sonrisa comprensiva y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —gruñe Nieve.

—No es el único —murmura—. Como sea, supongo que te veré después, ya sea tu cadáver o con vida.

Walton desaparece y él vuelve a sentarse, repasa cuidadosamente las fases del plan que ha ideado por días. Ahora sólo queda esperar por el idiota del hierro.

La luna ha desaparecido del cielo, es la hora en que ya no es la noche pero tampoco ha comenzado a amanecer. La fortaleza duerme y el viento sopla con fuerza, no hay nevada pero las ráfagas heladas cortan como cuchillo. Envuelto en una capa que protege su identidad, Theon ha dejado su habitación y corre entre los pasillos hasta un destino deseado y detestado por igual. Las ansías de lo que conseguirá son agobiantes cuando piensa en lo que sacrificará, es mucho pero gana más. Sus pasos no son tan firmes pero en ningún momento se detiene sino hasta que llega delante de las celdas.

Los guardias no están a la vista, la suposición del bastardo era correcta, ahora que lo han atrapado, el Norte bajará su guardia. Todos se concentrarán en prepararse para lo más duro del invierno y esperar por las noticias de la guerra, es el momento indicado para atacarlos.

Abre la celda sin mucha dificultad, Invernalia no es un lugar donde resguarden muchos prisioneros y la seguridad de sus celdas no es la mejor, ya que la gran mayoría van a dar al Muro.

Así que es cuestión de minutos para que Ramsay Nieve quede fuera y camine detrás de Theon hasta donde este último ha dejado los caballos y las provisiones. Ambos avanzan hasta una de las puertas pequeñas por donde se abastecen de madera y por la que los caballos pasan con dificultad. Ramsay monta y empieza a cabalgar, Theon está por seguirlo pero un par de brillos en la oscuridad lo detienen, no le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta que son los ojos amarillos de Verano que lo ve desde la espesura.

"Lo sé" pareciera decirle.

Sacude la cabeza y sube al caballo, agita las riendas y sigue a Ramsay. Cabalgan en silencio hasta que se avistan las primeras luces del amanecer, Theon voltea de vez en vez hacia atrás como esperando que los dos huargos que —puede jurar— les están dando caza, le den alcance y lo maten por haber intentado traicionar a los Stark.

Se mueve por deseo, ha negado su deber y está dando la espalda a quienes confían en él. Pero se esfuerza en convencerse de que no le importa. Nadie ha respetado sus deseos desde que lo sacaron de su hogar para llevarlo a esas frías tierras, ni siquiera cuando era niño y vivía con sus padres, todo era Rodrik y Maron, ni la pequeña Asha tenía consideración por él. Es hora de que tome su vida en sus manos y haga cumplir sus deseos, aún si están por encima de su deber. No está del todo consciente que el otro está en un caso distinto a él, donde el deseo tiene que pasar a segundo plano para cumplir con el deber auto impuesto con tal de ganar la aprobación del padre.

Nada sucede y siguen su camino sin complicaciones, sólo hasta que un aullido los alcanza y pone nerviosos a los caballos. Ramsay suelta un fuetazo a su animal mientras sisea "maldita bestia", pero Theon está casi tan estremecido como su montura. Otro aullido acompaña sus pasos y como si fuera alcanzado por un rayo, el hijo del hierro tiene un estremecimiento que lo obliga a detenerse un instante. Nieve tiene que parar y voltea a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta irritado—, vamos, está por amanecer. Todavía no es el camino que conozco.

Theon sacude la cabeza y toma con fuerza las riendas. Aspira hondamente y las sacude.

—Sí, sólo perdí el rumbo por unos momentos, vamos.

Los dos siguen cabalgando, Theon toma la delantera y guía sin que Ramsay pregunte nada, lo sigue con urgencia, no tiene ni idea de dónde está, acordaron que Theon lo llevará hasta un sendero de ganado desde donde Ramsay dirigirá su ruta hasta Fuerte Terror. Finalmente el sol se asoma con fuerza y sus rayos clarean el confuso panorama, uno de los jinetes se detiene y el otro se ve obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Theon.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —gruñe Ramsay.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Theon arquea una ceja al no entender.

—Si serás cabrón —exclama Nieve—, he rastreado cerdos, zorros y putas por muchos años, no conozco este bosque pero sé cuando estoy yendo en la misma dirección de la que vine.

Theon pasa saliva disimuladamente y maldice por lo bajo, por el entorno puede darse cuenta que aún están lejos de Invernalia. Hace que su caballo gire sobre sí mismo para no darle la espalda a Ramsay.

—No digas tonterías, ¿y qué gano llevándote de regreso? —insiste, en espera de salir bien librado.

—No sé, eso me lo puedes decir tú —hace una pausa y baja una mano al cinturón—. Sin embargo, no te daré oportunidad de eso, pensé que eras más brillante que los salvajes de donde vienes, pero eres tan estúpido como todos ellos.

Theon amplía la distancia entre ambos, un temor se adueña de él al ver que Ramsay ha sacado un cuchillo, él busca con desesperación uno en su propio cinto y el bastardo ríe cuando no encuentra ninguno. Greyjoy no puede creer que en su urgencia de salir no se hubiera armado. Claro que cuando dejó su habitación iba plenamente convencido que sólo iría para sacar al bastardo de la celda y llevarlo lejos.

Jamás cruzó por su mente que cambiaría de idea.

Y no lo había pensado realmente hasta que de pronto dio el primer giro en la dirección, tan gradualmente que Ramsay jamás se dio cuenta que habían dado la vuelta, y tenía esperanzas de que no lo hiciera sino hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien llegara como refuerzo y lo llevaran de nuevo a la celda. Las explicaciones vendrían después... mas ahora, está en una posición tan desventajosa que tal vez ni siquiera las va a necesitar.

Solo, desarmado y aún tan turbado con sus propios pensamientos, empieza a comprender que va a morir. Dará batalla y se defenderá, pero una daga marca la diferencia en un duelo y más cuando el que la blande es un hijo de puta como ese maldito, vaya que su fama lo precede.

El viento no ha dejado de soplar, aunque Theon no parecía haberse dado cuenta, ahora está bien consciente que sopla con fuerza y es frío, que mueve las ramas con violencia, levanta la hojarasca del piso y mueve los arbustos. Dirige la mirada al cielo, es sólo por un instante, se acuerda de la batalla del Bosque Susurrante, de la extraña mezcla de adrenalina, euforia y el miedo que nunca reconocería. Aprieta la quijada y ve más allá de su contrincante, sus sentidos están tan aguzados en ese instante previo al confrontamiento nota algo, no le presta atención por que no puede pensar en otra cosa que su oponente y la alta posibilidad de su muerte.

Theon desciende del caballo y Ramsay sonríe.

—Así que no huirás, bueno, te reconozco eso, eres más valiente que los campesinos de tus apestosas islas.

Theon frunce el ceño y sonríe también, quizá sea su última batalla pero peleará como un verdadero hijo del hierro.

—Lo que está muerto nunca puede morir, pero se levanta de nuevo más fuerte y duro —dice para sí y se prepara cuando el otro se lanza al ataque.

Todo sucede muy rápido, siente la embestida del cuerpo de Ramsay contra el suyo, pero nota que algo no está bien, es con mucha más fuerza de la que debería. Mas no pierde tiempo en eso, forcejea con el otro para adueñarse de la cuchilla, siente el roce de ésta en un brazo y una incisión en el costado, aprieta los dientes por el repentino dolor pero no se rinde. Todo es una mezcla confusa de ruidos y golpes, no puede ver mucho pero sí sentir y sigue diciéndose que algo está mal ahí.

Aún así consigue tomar el cuchillo y en un último esfuerzo lo clava en el pecho del bastardo, una y otra vez hasta que se queda sin energías. Jadea y se pone de pie con dificultad, en la pelea recibió un golpe en la cabeza y tiene una cascada de sangre manándole de la herida, se toma su tiempo para poder limpiarse lo suficiente y recuperar la visión, cuando finalmente lo hace, a pesar de lo elaborado de su respiración, ésta parece detenerse y él se queda pasmado.

Delante suyo, sobre el cuerpo de Ramsay, manchado de tanta sangre como él, Verano lo mira directamente a los ojos. Theon se deja caer de rodillas y extiende los brazos resignado a que el lobo lo mate también.

Se miran por unos segundos, el gran huargo lo supera en altura con él estando de rodillas, siente su aliento cálido y puede ver la sangre que gotea de su hocico cuando se acerca a él. El isleño cierra los ojos al comprender su final, sin embargo, en vez de la mordida fatal en el cuello siente un lengüetazo en la cara. Abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda mirándolo por unos momentos. El animal se aleja y se sienta sobre los cuartos traseros a limpiarse la sangre. Theon suelta un suspiro y baja los brazos, entiende lo que eso significa y empieza a reír, tanto y por tanto que la garganta se le irrita, no sabe en que momento comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Se pasa una mano sobre la cabeza y se deja caer al piso para recuperarse de la impresión.

Eventualmente se pone de pie, revisa las heridas y determina que no son mortales, se percata que el lobo sigue ahí como si esperara que regresaran juntos. Theon decide no discutirle, se acerca al cadáver y se detiene a observar la parte parte superior de la espalda destrozada, justo donde Verano atacó primero. Toma una cuerda y ata el cuerpo, los caballos salieron huyendo cuando el huargo apareció y ahora no tiene más opción que llevar arrastrando al muerto de regreso a Invernalia. Supone que no puede quejarse.

Empieza la penosa jornada de regreso al asentamiento Stark con el huargo pisándole los talones. Será un tramo largo y arduo pero ahora todo parece fácil después de haber salido vivo de ésa.

Mientras hace su camino en medio del bosque, Theon queda convencido que no ha aclarado aún su panorama entre el deber y el deseo, sobre si sus lealtades yacen con los Greyjoy o con los Stark, lo único que le ha quedado claro tras esa experiencia es que sigue queriendo estar con su familia y encontrar su lugar, sólo que cuando lo haga, no lo hará por la vía de la traición.


	4. Hermano y hermana

**IV**

El camino hasta Invernalia le toma casi cinco tortuosas horas. Entre el peso del cuerpo, las heridas del combate, el cansancio que ya tenía acumulado y lo complicado del terreno, el avance va siendo más lento y difícil. Cuando finalmente nota las altas murallas de Invernalia, exhala un largo suspiro de alivio. Se dice que debe dar un último esfuerzo para llegar, por que nadie va a salir a su encuentro.

No se ha tomado el tiempo de pensar qué va a decir para explicar todo lo sucedido, debe inventarse una excelente historia pero su mente no le da nada en ese momento. Todo es tan confuso como difícil, sólo le queda seguir caminando. Verano de momentos le sigue y en otros le guía. Ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar cómo fue que el lobo hizo para encontrarlo o por qué lo buscó.

Eventualmente llega a la Puerta del Cazador, la mañana está comenzando. Dos de los vigías apostados en las almenas alertan a los que están en la base de las murallas y éstos se acercan con cautela. Al reconocerlo y tras unos instantes de duda, se apresuran a socorrerlo.

Theon no está muy consciente de lo siguiente. Sabe que alguien le ha quitado el peso del cuerpo del bastardo y otro le ha ayudado a andar y que algunas personas se han reunido en el patio, los rostros no son del todo claros se preguntan cómo lo están recibiendo. Un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo le obliga a doblarse, un tormento que se presenta como latigazos que vienen una y otra vez. Aprieta los dientes con fuerza para impedir que los gritos se escapen de su garganta y cuando una punzante sensación estalla en su costado la vista se le nubla.

Ve a la salvaje Osha, al maestre Luwin, a Bran y al gigante Hodor, cuando el dolor se incrementa y la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, jura ver a Rodrik y Maron que lo miran entre la multitud tomados de la mano de su madre, Lord Balon no está muy lejos, rodeado de sus hermanos y Asha, entre risas, juega lanzando hachas.

Lo llevan a una habitación, el maestre le dice algo pero él no le entiende, se lleva con urgencia a los labios la copa que le es ofrecida, sabe que contiene leche de la amapola; la ingiere y le sabe mejor que cualquier vino del Rejo. En algún punto en el tratamiento de sus heridas, pierde la consciencia y se pierde en una vigilia afiebrada en la que está seguro que ve a todos los Greyjoy y a los Stark. Unos y otros lo visitan en ocasiones, sabe que es una alucinación por que no solo ve a los vivos, sino también a los muertos, a pesar de eso se queda con una agradable sensación al pensar que se preocupan por él y su dolido estado.

El maestre Luwin entra poco tiempo después, le pregunta cómo se siente y su primer respuesta es un quejido dolido cuando el dolor del costado le suelta un latigazo furioso.

—Sí, eso pensé, toma un poco más —el maestre le acerca la copa a la boca pero Theon la rechaza, ya es suficiente, no quiere arriesgarse a toparse con que Maron y Rodrik decidieron darle otra visita.

—No, gracias... —balbucea y se acomoda en la cama.

—Las heridas no ponen en peligro tu vida, aunque fue una imprudencia traer el cadáver en tu estado, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ante la pregunta, Theon se cuestiona lo mismo, pero la respuesta no tarda en aparecer en su cabeza junto con el conocido sentimiento de culpa. Lo llevó todo ese camino para tener una prueba, para que nadie dudara de él, aún si la vergonzosa verdad iba a ser distinta a la que ahora tiene para contar: que los iba a traicionar pero se acobardó en el último momento.

—Vi que escapó... —comienza sin pensar lo que dice—, lo perseguí... me confrontó, no iba armado... —se detiene asustado y ansioso, no quiere arruinar su patética historia—, peleamos, me atacó... gané.

Mira a los amables ojos del viejo a su lado, debe ser la sensación de adormecimiento de la leche pero jura que ve cómo la mirada del otro se suaviza. Aún ante la ridícula narración, el maestre le ha creído cada palabra.

—Siempre he sabido que eres un inconsciente que hace tonterías para parecer audaz, pero esta vez exageraste —el viejo le da una sonrisa.

El isleño baja la cabeza y le evita la mirada, la punzada de desprecio propio escuece tanto como la de dolor y le hace cerrar los ojos pero se obliga a asentir torpemente. El maestre Luwin vuelve a sonreír y después de un rato y otras palabras sale de la habitación. Al poco tiempo Rickon entra acompañado de la salvaje, el niño lo llena de preguntas y le hace prometer que un día lo llevará al sitio donde mató al bastardo, Theon piensa en sí mismo al ver la sonrisa ingenua y emocionada de Rickon. Vuelve a pensar en sus hermanos y en cuántas veces los atosigó pidiéndoles que le contaran todas sus historias de navegación.

No le pasa por alto la forma en que la salvaje lo observa, tiene una sonrisa peyorativa y en sus ojos hay algo parecido al desdén. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?, ¿cuántos saben algo de lo que en verdad pasó?

Como con el maestre, los dos visitantes se van eventualmente. Lo dejan un momento a solas y él lo aprovecha para repasar su historia y los detalles. No le cabe duda que debe irse de Invernalia cuanto antes, aún si no está en las mejores condiciones debe regresar a la guerra para que esa aprensiva sensación y los remordimientos que aún le carcomen pasen a segundo término.

Pide que lo dejen descansar, se convence que es para reunir sus fuerzas y salir al día siguiente a primera hora. En el fondo sabe que es por que no quiere ver a Bran, tiene miedo de lo que el chico pueda decir y las consecuencias que eso pueda traer. Así que pasa lo que resta del día forzándose a dejar la cama. Claro que la debilidad no le hacen tan fácil la tarea, el dolor y el sueño van y vienen en periodos intermitentes, bebe poca leche, las alucinaciones de sus hermanos y el Lord decapitado se han ido al igual que mucha de la confusión con la que despertó. Con cada segundo que permanece lúcido, su seguridad se refuerza y se repite que todos creerán cada palabra que salga de su boca, nadie duda de los audaces, ¿verdad?

Acude con dificultad a cenar al Gran Salón, los convidados lo reciben con más euforia que la noche anterior, esta vez se atreve a disfrutarlo, no ve al chico Stark y su lobo por ningún lado, pero cada punzada de dolor le recuerda cuál es la realidad. No soporta mucho, tiene que retirarse antes de lo que quisiera pero mucho después de lo que su cuerpo era capaz.

Se recuesta para tratar de dormir, pero como la noche anterior el sueño le es elusivo, y durante la madrugada, cuando se debate —otra vez— entre lo que quiere y lo que debe, entre sus opciones y a dónde quiere seguir, escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abre. Se incorpora tan rápido como puede en su condición, al toparse con los ojos dorados de Verano se queda sin aliento.

El huargo trepa a su cama y se queda a su lado, el nerviosismo empieza a adueñarse de Greyjoy que confiesa lo que iba a hacer, sus dudas y que fue pura suerte que no siguiera ayudando al bastardo. Verano no dice nada, obvio, si lo hiciera, daría finalmente por hecho que se ha vuelto loco, aunque el que esté casi seguro que el animal le está entendiendo y tratando de decir algo, no lo deja tranquilo.

—No sucederá de nuevo... —murmura con voz temblorosa—, yo...

El animal repite el lengüetazo en la cara y se acomoda en la cama, Theon se queda idiotizado un momento, mientras se limpia la saliva del animal, siente como si lo hiciera también con la culpa. No le queda más alternativa que recostarse de nuevo, pronto se hunde en un sueño tranquilo, tan sereno como no ha tenido en varios días.

Al despertar el huargo ya no está ahí, no se detiene a pensar nada, se pone de pie y se viste, sale al patio y avisa a los hombres que saldrán cuanto antes de regreso a la guerra, no se va sólo con los hombres con los que llegó, lleva una tropa de refuerzos. No presta oídos a las protestas y las preguntas, tampoco a los pedidos del maestre de que espere un poco más por que todavía no está en buen estado. Theon se limita a decir que ha cumplido lo que le enviaron a hacer, que es momento de regresar.

Antes del medio día toda su comitiva está lista para partir, Rickon y Bran lo despiden como los señores del castillo, Rickon le hace prometer que le dirá a su madre que ya no moja la cama y que regrese pronto.

—Vas a cuidar de Robb, ¿verdad? —pregunta Bran en brazos de Hodor.

—Sí, como si también fuera mi hermano.

—Él es tu hermano.

Theon recuerda la idea incongruente que tuvo durante la madrugada cuando las alucinaciones al fin pararon, después de haber sido visitado por Greyjoy y Stark: la ocurrencia de que si le preguntaran quién es, contestaría que es un Greyjoy de Invernalia. Sonríe ante semejante tontería mientras monta y da una última mirada al enorme castillo.

Su sonrisa disminuye, cuando se concentra en Bran, quien no lo despide efusivamente como la mayoría de las personas que se reúnen en el patio; le incomoda pensar que eso le parece una despedida permanente. Agita la mano y apresura su montura, cuando está dejando los altos muros se percata de Verano, dirige la mirada al frente y se va a la delantera de la columna, le han dado una segunda oportunidad y no lo va a arruinar, está consciente que no habrá otra más.

...

Sería mentira decir que no está asustado, pero sería una estupidez reconocerlo delante de alguien. Es claro que el insomnio que lo ha asaltado las últimas cinco noches le está afectando, desde antes no dormía mucho pero ahora lo hace muy poco, no puede evitar imaginarse enemigos en las sombras que la noche proyecta en su pabellón. Su mente le juega malas pasadas, le hace dudar de su comida y su bebida, el veneno no sería novedad para llevar a cabo un regicidio. Es más sutil, mucho más efectivo que un asesino solitario como el que llegó a su tienda.

Hace cinco días cuando todo era distinto.

Concentra su atención en el mapa sobre la gran mesa, sirve para distraer sus pensamientos funestos pero no ayuda a su humor. Una mueca de disgusto se posa en su boca, repasa las posiciones del grueso de su ejército y los equipos de avanzada que ha dispersado por puntos estratégicos en la orografía de la región. Los reportes permiten hacer una representación casi exacta de la ubicación donde las fuerzas Lannister se concentrarán; está consciente de la ventaja que él ha construido, pero no se confía, un movimiento espontáneo puede cambiar la balanza de la guerra. La cual, en este momento se inclina de su lado.

A pesar de eso, Robb no puede sentirse complacido. Aun con la ventaja, no puede, por que le hace pensar en las altas probabilidades de que todo se desmorone en el momento crucial si no sabe cómo manejar sus tropas. Lo ridículo que sería ser derrotados no por un repentino toque de suerte de los Lannister, sino por la incompetencia de él como dirigente de los ejércitos norteños. Pues sabe sus tropas finalmente están empezando a descomponerse, y lo peor es que no se debe a golpes externos sino a problemas internos.

La demanda de Lord Karstark por la cabeza de Jaime, es la que implica la posible deserción de sus hombres y una pérdida importante en su capacidad de combate. La traición de su madre es quizá la que más le duele, y le ha hecho poner al Rey por encima del hijo. El creciente descontento entre los hombres es también una fuente de zozobra, cada vez son más los que creen que la guerra está tomando mucho tiempo, que el invierno está cerca y hay que regresar para prepararse. El intento de asesinato orquestado por Lady Barbrey Dustin fue la gota que colmó la copa.

Robb se ha esforzado por no dejar que esto lo supere, con la afortunada alianza con Renly Baratheon se encuentra en una posición más que valiosa y sus posibilidades de triunfo se han multiplicado, no puede permitir que esos problemas sean obstáculo para cumplir la meta que lo llevó al sur.

Pero es tan difícil. En ese momento es cuando tiene que ceñirse bien la corona y seguir dirigiendo la guerra con la mano firme, aun si la otra tiembla. Tiene que imponer su autoridad y cuidar que Lord Rickard no se sienta con suficientes atribuciones como para exigirle algo. En cuanto a su madre, por fortuna Jaime fue capturado de nuevo, y no tuvo que verse obligado a imponer un castigo más severo que el confinamiento, pero no puede evitar que le duela la traición, aun si entiende por completo sus razones. Los hombres se apaciguaron un poco, ha ordenado que se cultive toda la tierra que no sucumbió bajo la antorcha Lannister cuando asolaron los campos, la idea de sembrar y cosechar parece contentar un poco sus mentes de hombres comunes.

Ha sido una fortuna que se han unido muchos de los desplazados de los pueblos destruidos, la fuerza de trabajo asegurará una cosecha tan buena como el clima lo permita.

Eso le tranquiliza, pero el regicidio frustrado lo ha afectado más de lo que deja ver, es lo que le ha hecho tomar las decisiones más severas: ha puesto sobre picas las cabezas de todas las fuerzas Dustin, ha ordenado apresar a Lady Barbrey y requisó todas sus tierras, dejará el juicio y la condena cuando regrese al Norte, pero todos saben que la muerte espera por la mujer. Es el pago merecido por tal traición.

Viento Gris sube al gran asiento donde él acostumbra departir en los Consejos de Guerra y coloca su cabeza sobre el mapa, lo mira con ojos comprensivos. El Rey en el Norte sonríe, ahí está el único aliado del que no duda. Sabe que aun tiene incondicionales como los Umber, las Mormont y los Manderly, pero ya no puede confiar ciegamente en ninguno. La desconfianza creciente hacia Karstark y Bolton lo mantienen alerta y dudando de sus palabras. Pero no puede expresar abiertamente nada de esto, si lo hace, sus hombres lo traducirán como una falta de determinación, y entonces sí, todo estará perdido. Así que al final de la jornada, dentro de su tienda, sólo puede contar al huargo sus dudas y temores.

Finalmente ha amanecido, después de pasarse las últimas horas rondando el mapa y sus pensamientos, está agotado, nuevamente no durmió. Escucha gritos y relinchos de caballos, supone que son los hombres que se preparan para irse. De acuerdo a la estrategia saldrán grupos cada cierto tiempo para reforzar los grupos de avanzada pero cuando el sonido de risas se cuela a la tienda, se asoma con curiosidad para saber la razón, hace tiempo que no haya verdaderas razones para reír.

Lo que ve le lleva a dibujar una sonrisa inmediata, se aleja unos pasos y Viento Gris no tarda en caminar junto a él, el huargo se ha vuelto en su mejor escolta. Mientras lobo y hombre caminan entre la multitud que le abre camino, los recién llegados acuden a su encuentro. Una vez uno delante de otros, se inclinan y el que va al mando habla.

—Su pedido ha sido cumplido, su alteza.

Robb asiente satisfecho, ordena que se levanten y les da unas palabras de agradecimiento. Indica al líder del grupo que lo acompañe a su tienda, hace una seña a los guardias que resguardan el pabellón real para que le permitan el paso y cierra las cortinas una vez que están dentro.

El gesto confundido de Theon le hace soltar una carcajada, le da un amistoso golpe en el hombro y le extiende la mano para que tome asiento, se ve fatal.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué tantos guardias alrededor?

—Ya te contaré qué ha pasado por aquí —exclama y le coloca una copa de vino, él toma una propia y se sienta a un lado—, pero cuéntame los detalles. Los cuervos de Invernalia no eran muy explicativos como podrás imaginarte.

Theon le da un largo trago a su vino y se pasa una mano entre el cabello, lo nota raro pero poco a poco la narración le da todos los detalles que el escueto mensaje de Ser Rodrik no pudo darle. Cuando acaba, Robb se da cuenta que Theon parece no haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir pero no se preocupa, el reporte de las herida que recibió justifica que no quiera repasar toda la batalla con el bastardo, además, lo importante es que la amenaza ha sido eliminada y está de regreso. Con él, ya puede contar con dos aliados de los que puede fiarse por completo.

Es su turno de explicarle los eventos desde que partió, nota con una sonrisa sardónica la cara sorprendida de Greyjoy, quien no le interrumpe en ningún momento a pesar de las claras intenciones de hacerlo. Al final se queda callado por un largo rato, nota cómo Theon pretende decir algo pero no consigue ordenar las palabras. El Rey en el Norte supone que no tiene caso decirle lo devastado que está, su amigo ya tiene bastantes cosas que lo agobian como para darle algunas más, así que se dirige al mapa y el isleño lo sigue.

—Los ejércitos de Lord Tywin se están reuniendo en esta zona —señala el área donde el Aguasnegras comienza a ramificarse, cerca del Sept de Piedra—, está en espera de las fuerzas rezagadas para marchar hacia Desembarco del Rey. He enviado grupos para ubicarse en estos puntos —señala una amplia franja de terreno que prácticamente va desde el Colmillo Dorado hasta el este de Harrenhal, rodeando por el norte la zona donde se mueven las fuerzas del león.

—Vas a asediarlos —concluye Theon con una sonrisa.

—Sería imprudente intentar un ataque frontal, si desgastamos sus fuerzas por distintos puntos, para cuando lleguen a la capital, sus fortalezas habrán disminuido y Lord Renly estará a punto de tocar las puertas de la ciudad—Robb voltea de reojo a Viento Gris, esa estrategia está basada en su compañero.

Una manada de los lobos cazando a una gran presa, así lo pensó. El león, sin importar su tamaño, su fuerza y su ferocidad, será reducido por el asedio de los lobos, quizá más pequeños y débiles, pero más en número y mejor habituados al clima que cambia. Atacarán por periodos intermitentes y en puntos dispersos a las fuerzas reales, para agotarlos y disminuirlos. En espera de dar el golpe final.

Sería memorable que el Norte ganara la guerra con un ataque que sólo puede aprenderse en las yermas tierras norteñas.

—No me sorprenderá que vayas en el ataque frontal —murmura Theon—, ya has despachado a varios de tus hombres, ¿no? —repasa el mapa con ojos ávidos como si fuera el mejor táctico, Robb sabe que a su amigo le encanta pensar que lo es, aun si no.

—Sí, Lord Bolton fue el primero en hacerlo, tomó Harrenhal y ahora dirige sus fuerzas rodeando el Ojo de Dioses.

El hombre sigue siendo su mejor carta de triunfo para la parte más arriesgada de la estrategia, cualquier otro menos equilibrado que el Señor de Fuerte Terror, se dejará llevar por la adrenalina o sucumbirá ante la tensión de lo que significa atacar casi frontalmente a las fuerzas de Lord Tywin. No confía del todo en él, sobre todo por que no le alteró en lo más mínimo las noticias de la muerte de su bastardo y la conspiración de la hermana de su difunta esposa. Pero confía que no hay modo de que lo traicione ahora, las condiciones han hecho más apetecible estar de su lado, la promesa de un botín sureño atrae toda clase de lealtades.

—Cada quien sabe su posición, he extendido una cadena de mensajeros que asegurarán que estemos bien comunicados por si las flechas derriban los cuervos.

—¿Y me has dejado aunque un lugar en tu impresionante maniobra?

A pesar del tono bromista de la pregunta, no le pasa por alto el gesto de Theon, es una mezcla bien conocida de orgullo y envidia.

—Sí, irás con la división que está aquí —señala un punto en el mapa.

—El Colmillo Dorado —murmura el isleño con una ceja levantada—, me mandas al punto más alejado.

—Sí, al punto más alejado de Desembarco del Rey y más cercano de Roca Casterly —Robb no se detiene a pesar del ceño fruncido de Theon—. Si tu negociación es positiva, a tu regreso llevarás a todos tus hombres hacia el Occidente.

—Atacarás Roca Casterly —musita el otro.

—No, tú atacarás Roca Casterly, si tu padre te apoya, arremeterán por tierra y por mar. Renly enviará una parte de sus fuerzas para apoyarte, el resto seguirán hacia Desembarco del Rey, él por el sur, yo por el Norte, la armada Tyrell y la Manderly atacarán por mar. No tienen esperanza de ganar.

Ante las últimas palabras, Robb recorre visualmente el mapa y coloca nombres y rostros sobre cada una de las figurillas que representan las tropas de cada uno de sus aliados. Tiene un breve momento de satisfacción, ha aprovechado las condiciones, las alianzas, el terreno y las cualidades de todos sus subordinados, es una maniobra arriesgada y temeraria, pero él ya quiere acabar con eso.

No es tan fácil como eso, pero el mero pensamiento le da ánimos para seguir.

—¿Iré a Pyke?

La pregunta de Theon parece fuera de lugar, como si no se acordara que le estuvo pidiendo eso desde que dejaron Invernalia. Le sorprende que ahora lo pregunte como si no lo entendiera.

—Fue lo que te acordamos, te encargabas del bastardo de Bolton y a tu regreso, irías a negociar con Lord Balon.

Un sorprendente velo de temor repasa momentáneamente el rostro de Greyjoy, se ve atribulado por la idea y Robb no sabe por qué, como si ahora no quisiera ir al asentamiento de su familia. Son sólo unos segundos de —evidente— duda y vacilación, pero poco a poco el isleño asiente y levanta la cabeza con ese gesto altanero que le gusta vestir para mostrar la seguridad que no siente. Robb lo conoce bien, y sabe que lo hace para darse valor y que los demás no se den cuenta de la incertidumbre que lo carcome por dentro.

—Sí, iré con mi padre —dice con una sonrisa—, pero tendrás que enviar a alguien más para que dirija el ejército en tierra, por que yo regresaré en barco.

El Rey en el Norte asiente sonriendo y levanta la copa, las chocan y cada uno contempla el mapa y lo que los días venideros les deparan. Robb está seguro que al final de la larga jornada, lo que queda de su familia estará de regreso a Invernalia y que el infierno de la guerra y sus sucesos, quedarán en la memoria como una mala pesadilla.

...

La nave que lo lleva a las Islas del Hierro es una galera poco ostentosa que tomó de la flota de Lord Banefort. Su regreso al asentamiento Greyjoy no se parece en nada a lo que imaginó en un principio, por que su nave no es un barcoluengo con una tripulación de curtidos hombres de mar. Se ha dado cuenta que su reciente experiencia en el Norte le ha cambiado algo, y ahora ya no le molesta que su barco haya sido elegido por su velocidad y discreción, no por su porte y poder, tampoco que sus hombres sean un grupo de norteños que saben tanto de mar como de costura, o al menos los que vienen de Invernalia, algunos son parte de las fuerzas Glover, y ésos son los que hacen posible que su intento de pasar por un grupo navegantes que sabe lo que hace, no naufrague irremediablemente.

La ruta que toman desde Fuerte Desolación no es la comercial que todos siguen, algunos pescadores les advirtieron usar una menos transitada por que habían llegado rumores confusos desde las Islas del Hierro. Theon se negó en un principio, pero al final opta por hacerle más caso a su sentido común que a su insensatez y ordena dirigir rumbo hacia el norte para después tomar el camino de las naves que se dirigen a Harlaw, eventualmente virarán hacia el sur para retomar la ruta a Pyke. Le irrita pensar que le tomará más tiempo, pero no puede arriesgarse a arruinar la jornada en etapa tan temprana.

Cuando están a pocos kilómetros de cambiar el rumbo en su trayecto, no puede creer su mala suerte cuando cuatro barcoluengos les bloquean el paso y el capitán de una de las naves le dice que lo escoltarán a Diez Torres. Greyjoy refunfuña y tiene una pelea verbal con el capitán, el cual tiene la vaga impresión de conocer. Al final, le queda claro que sería una tontería negarse. Aunque los hombres que lo acompañan sí dan la impresión de ser versados hombres del hierro, ya no es tan necio, no se arriesgará a un enfrentamiento.

Así que termina con rumbo y destino distintos.

Mientras la galera avanza entre las naves de los isleños, Theon se pasea por la borda y contempla la gracia de las embarcaciones de su gente, no puede suprimir su ansiedad de estar al mando de una de ellas. Una en específico le trae recuerdos del barco de su hermano mayor.

A su llegada a Harlaw, es recibido ceremoniosamente, al menos eso sí fue parecido a su ideal. Lord Rodrik le saluda afablemente y le invita a acompañarlo al gran salón de Diez Torres. Theon deja indicaciones a sus acompañantes de que no se alejen del barco, no sabe bien qué es lo que está pasando pero sabe que no es una recepción común y corriente, hay demasiados barcos de batalla anclados en la costa.

En el camino al salón de reuniones de los Harlaw, Lord Rodrik le explica que tiene que darle información importante y que hay gente esperando por él. Theon no puede evitar sonreír complacido, está convencido que muchos escucharon de su regreso y han organizado una comitiva de recepción para recibirlo y escoltarlo hasta Pyke. Cuando nota que en dicha recepción no hay ninguna cara del todo conocida, no se desilusiona, después de todo, han pasado diez años. Hay rostros que se antojan conocidos pero no podría nombrar con toda certeza a ninguno, los atuendos y la decoración le recuerdan a las posadas pobres que se encuentran a lo largo del camino real, todo y todos son austeros, poco que ver con lo que ha visto, todo eso le hace sentir inseguro y un extraño en su propia tierra, sobre todo al darse cuenta del error que pudo haber sido vestir la excelente armadura que mandó a hacerse, con un kraken dorado en el pecho.

Rodrik Harlaw le dice que sabía que se dirigía a Pyke y de los eventos que suceden en la tierra continental, pero él tiene cosas más importantes a qué prestar atención. De entre el grupo hay algunas mujeres, no son particularmente bonitas y no pasan de sirvientas, eso se nota, hay algunas que bien podrían ser de noble cuna pero no se las llevaría a la cama a menos que no encuentre una mejor opción, han pasado muchos días desde que estuvo con una mujer, y ahora que finalmente está en casa, no puede pensar en mejor modo de celebrar. Nota a una que desentona con los rostros poco agraciados del montón, incluso en su vestimenta y su comportamiento. Hay algo en esa mujer que le desagrada y le excita por igual: la forma en que lo ve, una mezcla de desafío y curiosidad mal disimulada. Theon se arma de una sonrisa seductora y espera por el momento a que Lord Harlaw se la presente, quizá es la hija de alguno de los señores, unas palabras amables y otro tanto de cuentos de batallas y seguro se la está tirando esta noche. Ha decidido que dormirán ahí, ya mañana partirán con rumbo a Pyke.

Inesperadamente, cuando El Lector le pide que tome asiento para discutir lo que debe decirle, la chica se separa del grupo y camina hacia él. Theon arquea una ceja ante la osadía de ella, le excita de pronto imaginarla entre las sábanas con esa cadencia tan particular, pero todo deseo se evapora cuando ella le da una soberana cachetada y le empuja hacia atrás.

—¿En qué chingados estás pensando, cabrón? —le grita la mujer.

Theon se lleva una mano a la mejilla donde ha recibido el golpe y con la otra la toma por el brazo. Contrario a lo que espera, ella se sacude el agarre y le toma por la parte delantera del jubón, tira de él acercándolo a ella para que se vean directamente a los ojos. Su mirada es de pura ira, la de él no tarda en ser igual.

—¿Qué te sucede?, ¿acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando?

—¡Claro que sé con quien estoy tratando! —exclama jactanciosa la muy puta—, un tonto que quiere que lo maten. ¿Eres estúpido o piensas con el culo?, ¿qué haces aquí?

La reacción primaria de Theon es sacar su espada, pero antes de que él pueda sacarla de su funda, ella tiene un hacha en la mano y se la acerca al cuello. Hay un momento de silencio, los demás se detienen ansiosos, él se pregunta si quieren detenerlo a él para que no le haga daño... o quizá a ella para que no lo mate. En ese momento es lo más probable.

—Déjalo un momento en paz —murmura Lord Rodrik alejándola de él—, no sabe nada.

Ella frunce el ceño y baja el arma, escupe al piso y lanza el hacha a un rubio que está a su izquierda.

—Está bien, pero en verdad que es un idiota, no me reconoce.

—Claro que no —responde con serenidad el Lord—, hasta a mí me cuesta reconocerte en ocasiones.

La mujer suelta una carcajada que Sansa calificaría de indebida para una dama. Algunos de los hombres más jóvenes asienten mientras murmuran "es cierto", lo que causa más risa en la mujer y Theon se siente completamente perdido.

Lord Harlaw le toma por el hombro y le invita a tomar asiento, Theon sabe que ese hombre es su tío por parte de su madre. Un hombre demasiado sensato y culto para los agrestes hombres del hierro, y aún así, ha podido hacer de Harlaw el territorio más rico de las islas del hierro, tiene casi tanto poder e influencia como los Greyjoy, y si no ha tomado el poder es por que, como decía, Lord Rodrik tiene más seso que espíritu guerrero. Así que no desconfía de él, se repite más de una vez que lo que sea que su tío tiene que decirle es importante y para su beneficio.

—No tío —dice la mujer acercándose de nuevo—, deja que yo le diga.

—¿Y cómo sé que no vas a intentar lanzarlo desde una de las torres? —pregunta Lord Harlaw poco convencido.

—Debería sí, pero no lo haré —ella responde divertida—, te lo prometo.

La chica lo toma del brazo y tira de él fuera del salón, él no encuentra la voluntad para negarse. "Tío" llamó a su tío... nunca ha sido una mente brillante pero no le toma mucho deducir la identidad de la mujer.

—¿Asha? —pregunta incrédulo y ella se detiene cuando están en un amplio pasillo que desemboca en un balcón.

—Ya era hora de que me recordaras —le responde con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Cuando compara la imagen presente de su hermana y la niña de sus recuerdos, se da cuenta que si se hubiera basado sólo en el comportamiento, la hubiera reconocido de inmediato. No ha olvidado a la niñita que tomaba las armas de sus hermanos y jugaba con él a la batalla mientras Maron y Rodrik entrenaban, ella fue la primera que puso un cuchillo en su mano y pretendía enseñarle a pelear, también la que lo llevó a escondidas a los astilleros de Pyke, de ésas hubo muchas veces, el niño Theon era intrépido pero no hubiera hecho —ni aprendido— gran parte de lo que hizo y aprendió de la vida del mar si no hubiera sido por su hermana, al ser el más pequeño, su padre estaba más concentrado en sus dos hermanos mayores. Cuando se acuerda de una tarde cuando subieron de polizones a la nave de su padre, una sonrisa le aletea en los labios. Aunque claro que la Asha de ese entonces, poco o nada se parece a la de ahora, que tiene más pinta de puta exquisita... un sonrojo le cruza aprisa al reparar en que está pensando en su hermana.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que me acordara de ti?, la última vez que te vi, Qarl parecía más niña que tú.

Ella ríe, una carcajada discordante que le recuerda a viejos tiempos.

—Él sigue pareciendo más niña que yo, pero yo tengo éstas y esto, ya no me confunden —exclama colocando sus manos sobre sus pechos y después recorriendo su esbelta silueta.

Theon batalla por no excitarse, debe estar enfermo.

—Sí lo que sea —dice aprisa para que ella deje de hacer eso—, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme como para desviar mi viaje?

La sonrisa de su hermana se esfuma y mira hacia otro lado.

—Entonces de verdad no sabes —musita pensativa—. Padre murió hace cuatro días, dicen que cayó cuando cruzaba el puente. Había anunciado que nos levantaríamos de nuevo, que seríamos un reino independiente.

En una ocasión, cuando tenía casi dos años de haber sido llevado a Invernalia, durante la primer fuerte nevada de la temporada, Robb lo despertó con una enorme bola de nieve que lo hizo ponerse fuera de la cama de un brinco. Stark estalló en carcajadas y Theon se vengó poco después lanzándolo desde unas escaleras a una enorme montaña de nieve.

A Theon le quedó bien grabada la estrujante sensación helada de la nieve sobre su cuerpo. Ahora siente algo parecido.

—¿Está muerto? —murmura. Si está muerto, si proclamó nuevamente un reino, eso significa que...

—Sigues sin ser del todo brillante hermanito —sonríe Asha, pero no hay nada feliz en el gesto—. Aunque no, ni siquiera lo pienses. El Lector dijo que no sabías nada, no le creí, era demasiada coincidencia que regresaras justo ahora, pero veo que tenía razón.

—Es mi derecho —balbucea mientras lidia con el calibre de las ideas que la noticia le han generado.

—No, ya no —responde Asha mirándolo directo a los ojos—, tal vez lo fue alguna vez, pero ningún hijo del hierro aceptará que un lobo se siente en el trono de Piedramar.

—¡No soy un lobo! —gruñe—, no pedí que papá se levantara, ni que me llevaran, nada de eso fue mi decisión.

—Como sea, Pelomojado ha convocado a una asamblea de sucesión, todos se han reunido en Pyke.

—¿Todos? —pregunta dubitativo mientras mira a su hermana—, incluso Euron...

Ante el asentimiento de su hermana, Theon repasa casi con urgencia los vagos recuerdos de su tío Euron, sus historias aportan más información que sus memorias, pero nada de eso es tranquilizador.

—No debió haberlo hecho, soy el heredero directo... —se detiene a pensar un momento—, por eso Lord Harlaw desvío mi barco. Se preparaban para mi regreso. Me acompañarán a reclamar mi lugar.

La sonrisa de Asha no le gusta.

—Para que no hicieras el ridículo, aun si reclamas tu derecho, nadie te votará. Ya te lo dije, no querrán un lobo, no sabes navegar, no tienes nada que ofrecerles.

—No debo ofrecerles nada, soy el hijo de Lord Balon. Soy un hombre del hierro.

—Yo también.

—Pero eres una mujer.

Asha suspira y menea la cabeza.

—¿Lo ves?, no sabes nada, ¿cuántas veces has pagado el precio del hierro?, ¿cómo se llama tu barco?, ¿cuántos hombres tienes en tu tripulación? —la mujer sale al balcón, Theon se ve en la necesidad de seguirla—. Lo más que puedo concederte es que eres un lobo que nada, no eres un Stark del todo, pero tampoco un Greyjoy.

Él frunce el ceño, repentinamente irritado por la forma tan descuidada con la que su hermana le ha señalado el estigma que él mismo se ha encontrado. La misma razón que lo ha atormentado desde hace tanto.

—Iré a Pyke, reclamaré mi trono y te casaré para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar,

Asha sonríe de nuevo.

—No Theon, lo único que vas a conseguir si haces eso es que te maten. Por eso tío interrumpió tu camino. Todos esos barcos —señala la costa y los muchos navíos—, están por mí, tengo todo el apoyo de Harlaw a mis espaldas.

—No aceptarán que una mujer les dé órdenes —Theon no puede creer el grado de locura de su hermana.

—Lo harán, papá me nombró su heredera —Asha se saca un cuchillo de entre los pechos y lo contempla con algo parecido a la ternura—, y aún si no lo hacen, sigo teniendo más posibilidades de sentarme en ese trono que tú.

—Euron te matará también.

—No lo hará, tiene miedo de quedar maldito si derrama su sangre.

—Entonces tampoco me puede matar a mí.

—No, pero sí puede mandar a alguien que lo haga.

Los dos hermanos se miran, Theon ya es más alto que ella, aunque ella sea mayor en edad. Le queda claro que los dos han tenido su dosis de sangre y batalla, por extraño que le parezca, sabe que su hermana tiene más experiencia en el combate que él, o al menos hasta antes de la guerra. Ella tiene los movimiento ágiles y furtivos de un asesino, no los toscos y brutales de los soldados, Asha es tan peligrosa como el bastardo de Bolton, pero de un modo distinto.

—Tú también corres peligro —musita lo obvio.

—Sí, pero todos ellos —extiende ambos brazos refiriéndose a todos los que están en el castillo— darían su vida por mí, he sangrado, bebido y reído con ellos, ¿quién hará lo mismo por ti?

La pregunta le cala hondo, los que harían eso por él no están ahí, están en la guerra, quizá no son tantos pero sabe que puede encontrar algunos, Robb es el primero.

—Vine a proponerle una alianza a padre, unirnos a la guerra con el Norte y recuperar las tierras que nos quitaron.

Asha parpadea pensativa, al parecer eso la ha tomado por sorpresa.

—He dirigido ejércitos en la campaña del Joven Lobo, he tenido victorias y tengo su confianza —decide exagerar la verdad un poquito, así suena más importante—. Llevaré a todos a conquistar Roca Casterly.

Su hermana mira a los barcos de nuevo, frunce el ceño y suspira. Él confía haberle hecho dudar, no puede negar que lo que Asha dice es cierto, no es tan necio como para negar la verdad, pero si consigue convencerla para unirse a él, hay altas posibilidades de ganar la corona. Evita pensar demasiado en el hecho de que nadie le reconocerá que es su verdadero derecho, le enfurece pensar que debe pelear por lo que es suyo, pero lo hará si es necesario.

—No lo harás, no pelearemos las batallas del Joven Lobo, somos hijos del hierro, no somos vasallos de nadie.

Y así, en un instante, sus esperanzas de tener su asiento en el trono se evaporan.

—Los Baratheon, los Tyrell, las Tierras de los Ríos y el Norte están unido, aplastarán a los Lannister y voltearán hacia ustedes —dice sin pensar—. Hay tantas esperanzas de un triunfo como cuando papá lo hizo.

Asha le da otra fuerte palmada en la cara, tan rápido que él no la vio venir. Una ira profunda lo inunda pero al ver sus ojos se detiene de contestar la agresión. Por primera vez ve una emoción sincera en su hermana, y ésta es de ira.

—¿Y a qué viniste entonces? —ella sisea—, si nos van a derrotar tan fácil, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sólo para dejar claro que _ustedes_ nos aplastarán?

 _¿Ustedes?_ Piensa Theon, ella habla como si él no fuera un isleño, pero entonces repasa sus palabras y se admira al darse cuenta que sí, ha hablado como si él no fuera hijo del hierro, pero nunca dijo que fuera un norteño.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no vale la pena.

—Claro que vale la pena, no podemos dejar que un nuevo tonto se siente en el Trono de Hierro y que espere que le rindamos homenaje. Rodrik y Maron murieron peleando por ese derecho, parece que no lo recuerdas.

—Sí lo recuerdo y por eso te lo digo.

Su hermana sonríe desdeñosamente.

—Lárgate entonces con tu señor y sus lobos, nosotros pelearemos por nuestra libertad.

Theon se pasa una mano entre el cabello, ésa es la necedad que caracteriza a los hijos de hierro, lo escuchó algunas veces de Lord Eddard, sólo alguien que ha aprendido a verlos de lejos puede identificarla. Asha no será capaz por que ha crecido rodeada de ella y se le ha metido bien.

—Nadie los está esclavizando —musita con la sombría comprensión de que ya no puede ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de su gente—, si pelean con los Stark y los Baratheon pueden ganar más.

—Si esperas que con ese cuento te dé mi apoyo, olvídalo. Si crees que Victarion lo haga, mejor ni lo intentes, y si sueñas que Euron te escuchará, ni siquiera te acerques —murmura su hermana malhumorada—. Escucha, no quiero que sigas diciendo estupideces, no te detuve ni para escucharlas ni para quitarte lo que crees es tu derecho, sino para salvarte el culo. ¿Qué crees que te harán cuando te vean desembarcar en Puerto Noble? Euron no se atreverá a matarte, pero sí puede enviar a alguien a hacerlo o apresarte y dejar que te pudras en una celda. Podría decirle a algunos de mis hombres que te cuiden las espaldas, pero para ellos no eres nadie, si te cuidan será por el amor que me tienen, si les llegan al precio, ellos mismos te matarán.

Theon parpadea sin saber qué decir. Pasas un largo rato en silencio, se queda más perplejo cuando Asha le toma una mano y la contempla con serenidad.

—Mamá está aquí en Harlaw, casi no la visito por que cada vez que lo hago me pregunta por Rodrik y Maron, se lamenta por que no la han ido a ver, y sobre todo me pregunta por ti, por ti más que nadie, dice que irá a buscar a su pequeño, lo extraña mucho —sonríe, pero esta vez con una tristeza que le incomoda—. Mamá está loca, papá está muerto, Maron y Rodrik también; no importa si eres mitad lobo, si te coges norteñas y aúllas cuando lo haces, eres el último hermano que me queda.

Theon da un paso hacia atrás ante la declaración y lo que implica. Asha finge que no se da cuenta y continúa.

—Estaba en las Islas de Verano cuando papá me llamó, después de que murió pude haber regresado, olvidarme de estas rocas y darme una vida de placeres allá. Dejar que Aeron elija Victarion, a Euron o algún otro idiota, pero sería renunciar a lo que es nuestro, es una herencia que no puedes reclamar, pero yo sí puedo. Voy a ponerme esa corona, entonces quizá deje que vengas a ayudarme —finaliza con una sonrisa.

—No necesito que me protejas —musita, consciente de cada palabra—. Soy un guerrero, un hijo del hierro.

—Sí, pero también sigues siendo mi hermano idiota.

Theon vio muchas veces cómo Robb, Bran y hasta Rickon hacían algo por cuidar de sus hermanas, sobre todo por Sansa que era la que aceptaba toda clase de ayuda, Arya siempre respondía con refunfuños pero no decía nada cuando Jon Nieve lo hacía. Maron y Rodrik lo hicieron por él pero nunca Asha, ella era la niña loca que lo animaba a hacer tonterías y lo metía en problemas. Aunque era su hermana mayor, ella nunca lo había ayudado realmente. Era una chica, era a ella a quien él tenía que proteger, o ignorar o usar, como hacían los isleños. La concepción de su hermana velando por su bienestar se le hacía casi macabra.

—No puedo regresar así nada más.

—No puedo permitir que vayas a Pyke.

—Me quieres fuera de tu camino.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando subimos al barco de padre? Nos descubrió y lo convencí que había sido completamente mi idea y te lleve contra tu voluntad, aunque eras tú quien me estuvo jodiendo durante días para que fuéramos. No te castigó.

Se miran, la mirada de uno es tan desafiante como la de la otra, si pelean no saben quién ganará, si Asha decide, conseguirá que le impidan la salida a Theon, si Theon se niega, eso no importará. Él sabe que sí hay algo de mala voluntad en el actuar de su hermana, que sí lo aleja de Pyke para no tener un contrincante más por el trono de Piedramar, pero en el fondo también sabe que ella habla con verdad, que lo hace por su bien.

—Mira —susurra Asha sonriendo—, sé que para ti sigo siendo y seré la arpía y la bruja que te arruina la vida, pero por el Dios Ahogado, si tienes un poco más de sesos que un nabo, hazme caso. El Lector sabe mejor que nadie cómo hacer las cosas, lo sabe por todo lo que lee y yo lo haría si no fuera por lo aburrido que es... él sabe que no te dejarán vivo, mientras vivas, tú y tus hijos son una amenaza para ellos, a menos que sea yo quien tenga esa corona.

Theon comprende la magnitud de la amenaza sobre su cabeza, claro que no le gusta y le molesta bastante que tenga que salir huyendo como un crío. Da una última mirada a su hermana, esa bruja que le hace a un lado, la puta que se proclama mejor que él. La desgarbada que lo protege.

No hay ninguna despedida afectiva o significativa como en Invernalia. Allá en el Norte estaban sus captores pero hubo más emociones que aquí, donde su sangre se encuentra.

Asha le asegura que enviará por él cuando ella sea elegida. Theon guarda sus dudas de que eso pase y le pide sutilmente que no haga tonterías, puede imaginar lo desbocada que puede ser y si las cosas no salen como espera, teme por sus acciones y sus consecuencias, de pronto quiere que ella se cuide.

Deja el castillo sin decir ya mucho, sube a la galera y lanza órdenes para zarpar de inmediato a Fuerte Desolación. Quiere ir tan aprisa como sea posible, su derrota implica una disminución en las fuerzas de Robb y una amenaza a la estrategia de éste, pues ahora que no hay hombres suficientes para atacar Roca Casterly, los Lannister pueden dar un ataque sorpresivo arruinando el plan de Stark. El Rey debe saberlo de inmediato antes de que marche a la batalla y corra riesgos que desconoce.

A pesar de la abrumadora comprensión de su fracaso, tiene una emoción más fuerte en la cabeza, una que le hace sentirse tan confundido como desde el principio. Creía que estaba solo, pero ahora teme por la vida de una hermana y un hermano.


	5. Promesa y juramento

**V**

Falta poco para la hora del lobo y él continua con la pluma en la mano y delante de la mesa de escritura. La tinta fluye sin descanso sobre el pergamino, con tanta velocidad como la mano del escribano es capaz. Más de uno diría que esa mesa no es digna del Rey en el Norte, pero a este rey no le importa, incluso si fuera una simple madera en la cuál apoyarse, él no dejaría de escribir.

En los últimos dos días, Robb ha encontrado en escribir cartas un alivio para su insomnio y para aquello que se lo provoca. Escribe cartas a diversos miembros de su familia, estén vivos o no, en ellas les dice todo lo que cuenta sólo a Viento Gris; jamás se las dará, claro. Después de terminar, las apila y antes de dormir las echa al fuego. Es un trabajo inútil pero le ha permitido liberar parte de lo que se guarda, le da cierta paz y le hace posible dormir. Tras tantos días de insomnio provocado por una tormenta de temores y dudas, algunas horas del sueño más profundo son la cosa más maravillosa.

En este momento se encuentra acabando una carta para su tío Benjen y otra para Jon, les cuenta de su jornada a través de los cenagosos terrenos de los límites entre las Tierras de los Ríos y el Occidente, les pregunta qué puede ser peor: un terreno fangoso que alenta el avance de los caballos o las tormentas que seguro constantemente golpean al Muro. Robb no sabría decirlo, pero sí sabe que el clima va a representar un obstáculo más en el éxito de su estrategia, por suerte los hombres se han movido antes de que las lluvias arreciaran, y ahora la gran mayoría ya está en sus puestos en espera de la orden para comenzar a atacar. En cambio las fuerzas de Lord Tywin aún se reúnen, para cuando avancen hacia Desembarco del Rey su camino será un lodazal.

Como cada una de las últimas tres noches, toma las hojas que ha llenado de palabras y las echa a la fogata, después se recuesta a un costado del huargo que ya está hecho un ovillo sobre la cama real. La presencia cercana de Viento Gris, ha sido la otra parte que le permite descansar en paz.

.

Una voz insistente lo saca de sus sueños, entreabre un ojo y distingue a Olyvar llamándole, se incorpora entre los gruñidos del huargo al ser usado de almohada.

—Lord Tully pide una audiencia urgente con su majestad —dice su escudero.

Robb se pone de pie de inmediato, preocupado por las palabras, cruza por su mente que el Matarreyes ha sido liberado de nuevo. Con ayuda del Frey, se coloca la armadura con urgencia, aún faltan al menos cuatro horas para partir pero es mejor estar preparado para cualquier cambio de planes.

—¿Qué Lord Tully? —pregunta con la esperanza de escuchar un nombre antes que otro.

—Lord Brynden, mi señor.

Se tranquiliza, su tío Edmure ha quedado como Señor de Aguasdulces, así se asegurará que las tierras sean bien distribuidas para la siembra y, de paso, no correrá el riesgo de arruinar la estrategia. Mientras que el tío de su madre dirige las fuerzas de la retaguardia. Su labor básicamente consiste en proteger a los ejércitos de un ataque inesperado y limpiar las tierras de leones, con un grupo organizado asalta los pequeños reductos Lannister que aún subsisten en la región.

Robb se encuentra con Lord Brynden afuera de su pabellón, el viejo siempre tiene una sonrisa aunque poco amable, mas esta vez se le ve preocupado y antes de que el Rey pueda saludarlo, el mayor lo toma del brazo y lo lleva de regreso a la tienda. El Rey se preocupa todavía más por este rudo comportamiento, si algo tiene intranquilo al Pez Negro, debe intranquilizarse él también.

—Lo siento Su Alteza —se disculpa su tío abuelo—, lamento mi rudeza pero tengo que decírtelo antes de que lo sepan los demás.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Robb mirando con envidia a Viento Gris, aún plácidamente acomodado en la cama.

—Harrion Karstark está muerto —comienza el Pez Negro—, envié una cuadrilla a poner orden en Poza de la Doncella, había una guarnición Lannister, se enfrentaron pero ganamos. No sabíamos que tenían prisioneros de guerra en ese lugar, al parecer los colgaron a todos hace días.

Robb aspira con lentitud, ésa es una noticia que no sentará nada bien en el campamento Karstark. Lord Rickard ha tenido la paciencia pendiendo de un hilo las últimas semanas, esto bastará para que se quiebre. Debe moverse con inteligencia.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —pregunta.

—Los hombres que los encontraron, me lo comunicaron en cuanto tomaron Poza de la Doncella, había dos hombres de Karstark en el grupo, ellos reconocieron a Harrion.

—Tengo que decírselo pero... —se detiene un momento a pensar, ya sabe qué clase de respuesta puede esperar del señor de Bastión Kar y las consecuencias que traerá.

—No cometas ninguna imprudencia, si lo que escuché es cierto. El hombre se ha quedado sin más herederos que una niña, cuando lo sepan los demás, van a querer tomar ventaja. No debes permitir que eso suceda.

Robb asiente brevemente, ningún señor que se aprecie de serlo, desaprovechará una oportunidad para dominar a otro señor en una posición vulnerable. Pero como Rey no puede permitir tal cosa, al menos no por ahora, después, cuando haya terminado la guerra, dejará que sigan con sus conflictos, es bueno para la salud del reino que los señores se enfrasquen en pequeñas batallas de vez en cuando.

—Enviaré un cuervo a Lord Karstark convocándolo. Veremos cuál es su reacción —afirma mirando de reojo al mapa—, si se muestra razonable, no cambiará nada, si no —hace una pausa y se acerca a la mesa donde éste yace—, probaremos su lealtad —finaliza pensativamente.

Brynden le da una palmada comprensiva en el hombro, asiente y se dirige a la salida.

—Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa, esta puta lluvia arruina los caminos —exclama el Pez Negro—, llegué escurriendo como un verdadero y apestoso pescado.

Robb sonríe hacia su tío y agradece, vuelve su mirada al sitio donde gesta sus planes de batalla. Si Rickard Karstark decide ser una persona inteligente, aceptará la muerte de su primogénito con la misma entereza que cualquier Lord consciente de la guerra y sus riesgos y no renegará de su juramento, si no, lo obligará a que lo haga. Su padre era un hombre amable y comprensivo, pero tanto como en el Norte se puede ser, la camaradería para los banquetes y las fiestas, la lealtad para las cosas serias y la amistad, para cuando las dos anteriores se han demostrado sinceras. Así que ahora será momento de que el Rey en el Norte pruebe a este abanderado.

Escribe el mensaje y lo entrega a Olyvar, después toma su desayuno, tiene suficiente tiempo. Las guarniciones Karstark se encuentra a un par de decenas de kilómetro más adelante del campamento real, no le tomará mucho llegar. Mientras espera, Robb se pregunta cuál habrá sido el resultado de la encomienda de Theon, realmente desea que el isleño regrese con una respuesta positiva, pero si no, ya tiene un plan emergente.

—Mi señor —le llama uno de los guardias que cercan el campamento—, ya viene Lord Karstark.

Al verlo acercarse a la distancia, con el ceño fruncido y agitando las riendas del caballo con fuerza, tiene un mal presentimiento, no está del todo seguro por qué, pero sabe que algo va a salir mal. Es una situación similar a la que tuvo con Roose Bolton varias semanas atrás, pero a la vez es diferente, a Bolton no le importaba el bastardo, y es claro que para Karstark, su hijo es todo. El primero es peligroso por que es demasiado cauteloso, el segundo por que es todo lo contrario.

Aspira con profundidad y se pone de pie, Viento Gris se acerca de inmediato, como si tuviera un pensamiento similar, a pesar de que el huargo lo disimula bien, el Rey en el Norte nota que está un poco tenso.

...

—Lord Karstark —saluda Robb al hombre recién llegado, quien desciende con una agilidad que sorprende considerando su edad.

—Su alteza —el Señor responde gélidamente, la rígida reverencia es un tanto preocupante.

Theon se pregunta a qué se debe esa inesperada reunión, le tomó un poco más de lo que esperaba llegar hasta el campamento pero finalmente lo ha hecho. Por la tranquilidad que se respira está seguro que ninguno de sus cuervos llegó, no le sorprende, desde que llegó a Fuerte Desolación, algunos de los hombres ahí apostados le dijeron que había soldados Lannister infiltrados entre las líneas de comunicación de las diversas facciones de los ejércitos de Robb, y que no era seguro enviar mensajes a través de cuervos. La vía más segura era un hombre a caballo, pero incluso había habido algunos de éstos que fueron emboscados.

Greyjoy envió cuatro cuervos antes de partir hacia el campamento real, ahora que finalmente está ahí, comprueba la verdad en las palabras de esos hombres. Pero no importa, tiene que darle la noticia a su amigo, pero primero debe esperar a que acabe su asunto con el Lord. Por el gesto de ambos, asume de inmediato que es algo serio.

Cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para escuchar, Robb al fin lo ve, al principio con un poco de sorpresa y luego con curiosidad, Theon sabe que quiere saber qué respuesta trae y no quisiera que se enterara de ese modo, pero no hay tiempo qué perder. Niega con la cabeza y el Rey en el Norte al principio muestra un gesto desolado, pero pronto asiente con entereza. El isleño inclina un poco la cabeza, a modo de disculpa y señal de que entendió toda esa comunicación no verbal. Theon tiene que admitir que es parte de lo que envidia de Robb, esa capacidad de autocontrol sobre sus reacciones, sabe que su fracaso es un golpe terrible a los planes del Rey, pero a pesar de eso, el muchacho es capaz de aceptarlo sin alterarse y tener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para tratar el asunto que tiene con ese conflictivo Lord de Bastión Kar.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta al escudero Frey cuando el diálogo entre el Rey y el Señor comienza sin que él entienda nada.

—Lord Brynden halló el cadáver de Harrion Karstark en Poza de la Doncella.

Greyjoy tuerce la boca, ésos son problemas bastante serios, busca con la mirada al Pez Negro y nota de inmediato su gesto de preocupación. Escucha cómo el intercambio de palabras va escalando de ánimo, y no para bien. Cuando Robb le da la noticia, Rickard Karstark lanza un grito y niega, Theon espera que no pase de ahí, rememora a su padre y su comportamiento cuando fue informado de la muerte de Rodrik y Maron, y del día que a él se lo llevaron. Ese día su padre perdió algo, no podría decir cómo fue después de eso, pero sabe que ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

Se recuerda que no se ha dado el tiempo de llorar la muerte de su padre, aunque se pregunta si habrá sido falta de tiempo o de sentimiento.

Como sea, Robb no se mueve de su lugar; en otros tiempos hubiera acudido al hombre para ofrecerle su apoyo, ahora se coloca como un verdadero Rey, comprensivo pero distante, el hombre no ha sido el vasallo más leal últimamente. Y se quedan ahí, el Lord se inclina levemente al frente mientras exclama lamentaciones por cada uno de sus hijos, después levanta un poco la mirada con una furia que estremece, masculla algunas palabras de recriminación por no haberle permitido tomar venganza por sus descendientes con la cabeza de Jaime Lannister.

Theon admite que si fuera él quien estuviera en lugar de Robb, se sentiría intimidado por la ira del Señor, Robb no se inmuta, no se burla ni se enoja, se queda ahí de pie con un gesto neutro, que reprocha el comportamiento y a la vez parece invitarlo a que se desahogue. Pasan algunos minutos, la voz de Rickard Karstark se va apaciguando hasta que son murmullos incoherentes.

—Debe renovar su lealtad, Lord Karstark —anuncia Robb con voz de mando—, juró lealtad a mi padre y a mí, le pido lo haga de nuevo.

El Lord se deja caer de rodillas y Robb acorta la distancia esperando por el juramento y —si el hombre es medianamente inteligente— un perdón. Lo que sigue toma a todos por sorpresa, es sólo un instante pero parece una hora.

El hombre se incorpora de un salto y se lanza contra el Rey, éste trata de retroceder al ver el movimiento pero no puede hacer mucho, uno choca contra el otro. Theon jura ver el destello de una cuchilla, se mueve con urgencia pero no a la velocidad que quisiera, como en aquella batalla del Bosque Susurrante, sus movimientos no son tan rápidos como desea. En su confusión percibe que no es el único, el Pez Negro, Olyvar Frey y otros presentes hacen lo mismo que él pero ninguno llega pronto. Nadie a excepción de Viento Gris.

El huargo se abalanza sobre el Lord, apuesta que con la misma fuerza bruta y violencia que Verano lo hizo con Ramsay, en aquella ocasión no pudo verlo directamente, ahora que lo contempla, se pregunta si esa fiera que ha derribado a un hombre tan corpulento como el Señor de Bastión Kar, es la misma criatura dócil y apacible que aún le gusta jugar con un trozo de madera. Si después del suceso en Invernalia tuvo un profundo respeto por los huargos, ahora éste se ha incrementado.

Viento Gris no sólo aleja al hombre de su amo, sino que, con una certera mordida en el cuello, lo controla. Lord Karstark se sacude mientras trata de quitarse al animal, pero la fuerza en la quijada de Viento Gris es más que la que él tiene en los brazos.

Lord Tully ha tomado a su sobrino-nieto, lo aleja de la confrontación y se coloca en medio, Theon se queda con Robb y todos miran sin palabra la batalla de bestia y hombre. Eventualmente las fuerzas de Lord Rickard disminuyen y Viento Gris agita violentamente la cabeza para terminar de desgarrar la carne del cuello, lo hace con tal fuerza que la cabeza apenas queda unida al resto del cuerpo. Cuando parece satisfecho de su acción, suelta el cadáver y se acerca cojeando hasta el Rey.

Theon parece despertar de su horror y nota que el huargo está herido, después baja la vista a su amigo temiendo lo peor, pero sólo parece un tanto sacudido y magullado por el forcejeo con el Karstark. El Pez Negro se inclina delante del Rey y suelta una carcajada de alivio.

—¡Qué el Guerrero me joda con su espada! —exclama—, muchacho, ésa estuvo cerca.

Entre los dos lo ayudan a ponerse de pie, por el gesto de Robb parece que no es más serio que unos cuantos moretones. Aún así, todos coinciden que debe tomarse un descanso para que un maestre se asegure que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Detengan a todos los hombres que llegaron con Lord Rickard, envíen un cuervo a Lord Umber, todos los hombres de Bastión Kar deben entregar las armas, se les devolverán cuando repitan su juramento de lealtad al Rey en el Norte, a los que se nieguen, aprésenlos.

—Bien dicho, no podemos permitir que alguno de esos cabrones decida ser un cambiacapas —el Pez Negro ríe satisfecho por la orden.

Robb sonríe débilmente y se anima a caminar, Theon, sin embargo, se da cuenta que la sonrisa no tiene nada de alegre, es más bien dolida y desolada. Comprende que las órdenes que acaba de dar van en contra de lo que quisiera, mas son las que se esperan del Rey, ya no hay espacio para lo que Robb el muchacho quiera.

—Una cosa más —dice el rey en un murmullo antes de entrar al pabellón real—, envía aviso a Ser Rodrik, que Alys Karstark sea recibida en Invermalia y resguardada hasta nuevo aviso. No me arriesgaré a que Arnolf quiera tomar ventaja de este incidente.

Después de una revisión todo es como imaginaba, son sólo unos cuantos golpes que sanarán con el paso de los días. Viento Gris se llevó dos cuchilladas que no lo ponen en riesgo. Mientras Robb reposa un momento en cama, Theon le hace compañía y le narra todo lo sucedido en las Islas del Hierro. Lamenta no haber podido hecho más y que ahora hay un nuevo posible conflicto.

El Rey ya no parece decepcionado, le señala la mesa de guerra y Theon contempla los cambios a la última vez que lo vio. Las posiciones se han movido y concluye que la pelea previa a la gran batalla de Desembarco del Rey está a uno o dos días.

Lord Tywin ha dividido sus fuerzas, un pequeño destacamento se ha dirigido por la rivera sur del Aguasnegras hasta Desembarco del Rey, llegarán pronto por que no hay nadie interponiéndose en su camino... a menos que Renly ya haya llegado pero Robb lo duda, parte del arreglo era arribar en el mismo momento. La otra parte de la tropa Lannister sigue su camino por la rivera norte, han sido acosados por los hombres de Lady Mormont, Lord Umber y algunos señores menores norteños y sureños, tal y como planeó el Rey. A pesar de que el valle es ancho, si las figuras en el mapa son de fiar, la vieja Mano del Rey se ha visto obligado a compactar sus fuerzas, lo que es perfecto por que eso sólo alentará el avance, entonces los norteños podrán seguir atacando y así y así, hasta que irremediablemente comiencen a debilitarse, pero no todo acaba ahí, para cuando lleguen al puente que cruza el río en donde confluyen los dos ramales y se conecta con el Camino Dorado, Lord Bolton los estará esperando del otro lado con hombres descansados y repletos de flechas, reconoce el lagarto-león de los Reed.

—No importa que no tengamos a Pyke de nuestro lado, de cualquier modo, seguramente atacarán Roca Casterly. Cuando haya terminado todo en Desembarco del Rey, ellos deberán doblar la rodilla o pelear.

Theon sabe que Robb no termina la frase pero queda clara la idea "doblar la rodilla o pelear, y perder como la última vez"

El isleño ya no pierde el tiempo sopesando sus pensamientos contradictorios, que desean una victoria rápida sobre la rebelión de los hijos del hierro y los que quisieran que esta vez tuvieran éxito. Lo que pase o deje de pasar con ellos, ya no le incumbe mas que por la preocupación que tiene por la necia de Asha y sus obstinadas acciones.

Un par de horas después los enjuiciamientos comienzan. Los hombres de Karstark son llevados en grupos, no son tratados como prisioneros pero tampoco como aliados, uno por uno, Robb escucha sus juramentos, sus maldiciones o sus silencios. Con un sólo movimiento de mano decide el destino de cada uno, vida o muerte.

Aquellos que reiteran su fidelidad, son divididos en grupos que se unirán a las fuerzas de los demás señores, mientras que los condenados son enviados a la parte trasera del campamento donde serán ejecutados.

Como ha sido siempre, Robb aparece poco después con la espada bien afilada. Aunque más de uno se ha ofrecido a hacerlo, ante la primera negativa no han vuelto a hacerlo. El hombre que dicta la sentencia debe ejecutarla. Una enseñanza más de Lord Stark que habla de honor y entereza, cosa que para Theon es una tontería digna de admirarse, sabe que cualquier hijo del hierro lo haría sin pestañear, incluso se convence que podría hacerlo con cada uno de los dieciocho que se negaron a repetir su lealtad, pero el entendimiento que implica dictar sentencia y ejecutarla sobre los propios vasallos está lejos de su completa comprensión, él no es un Lord, su padre lo es, sus tíos y hasta su hermana, él sólo es un Greyjoy sin tierras que vive en el Norte.

Las ejecuciones tienen lugar antes del atardecer, Robb está más repuesto y balancea la hoja de la espada sobre cada una de las cabezas sin ningún gesto. Con el mismo rostro enjuto y sobrio del antiguo Lord de Invernalia, Theon sabe que el Rey en el Norte se está quebrando por dentro pero no permitirá que nada de esto se note. Cuando han rodado trece cabezas, se le nota cansado, se tiene que apoyar un momento y recibir un poco de agua. Lady Maege se acerca a él con un hacha, cuando Robb la mira con confusión ella le da una mirada autoritaria que bien pondría a dudar a cualquiera de los Señores.

—Éstos los traje yo, ya había decidido su futuro y, si a Su Alteza le parece bien, seré yo quien lleve a cabo la sentencia.

Robb suelta la espada y le extiende una mano hacia los prisioneros, invitándola a hacerlo. La mujer lo hace sin gracia ni delicadeza, parece que corta madera y cuando la última cabeza al fin cae, pide a gritos una jarra de vino.

Robb sonríe débilmente ante la demostración de la Señora de la Isla del Oso, no le pasa por alto a Theon que le resulta un poco perturbadora la escena del reguero de sangre y las cabezas apiladas al lado de los cuerpos. Eran hombres que le juraron servir y él se prometió proteger.

El isleño se acerca para mostrarle alguna clase de apoyo, está siendo demasiado en tan poco tiempo y no quiere que su amigo termine por desbaratarse. Mas justo en el momento que llega con él, Robb suelta un suspiro, revuelve el pelaje de Viento Gris y asiente con firmeza.

—Bueno, una guerra nos espera, vamos.

Theon se queda como tonto en su lugar, en un sólo instante el Stark pasa del muchacho verde que todavía es, al resuelto Rey que también es. Supone que es lo que la guerra hace con todos. Lo sigue después de dar una última mirada a la carnicería.

...

Varios kilómetros después de Atranta empiezan a llegar los primeros reportes del gran frente de batalla. Los hombres de Lannister al fin están por alcanzar el puente del Camino Dorado, Robb asiente y da la señal de acelerar la marcha, empujarán a los hombres contra los afluentes del Aguasnegras, el puente es demasiado estrecho como para un cruce rápido de tantos hombres y Roose Bolton ya tiene sus arqueros y caballería dispuesta del otro lado esperando por ellos.

Ésta no es una dramática batalla bajo la luz de la luna o acompañada por los primeros rayos del sol, es bajo un cielo nublado y una lluvia intermitente que no inunda caminos, desborda ríos o ahoga hombres, es una fina caída de agua que se cuela entre la cota de malla y se escurre en el casco incomodando, son gotas insistentes que no permiten que el lodazal del camino se seque. La irregular mezcla de piedras y lodo entorpece el andar del caballo. Para los hombres de a pie es un infierno de picazón y botas repletas de agua, pero ninguno se detiene. Han padecido esta lluvia por tanto tiempo como las fuerzas reales pero, a diferencia de éstos, han tenido tiempo para descansar y alimentarse bien, además la promesa de un descanso anima a cualquier espíritu cansado.

Para el Rey es tan complicado como para el más humilde de los lanceros, su caballo se hunde tanto en el lodo como cualquier uro que tire de los carromatos de provisiones, está tan mojado como todos los demás, y sigue en la vanguardia, alentando a los Señores, quienes animan a sus hombres y así la cadena de poder. Este Rey que celebra y sangra con ellos es uno digno de servir, ha prometido tierras verdes y una paz sacudida del yugo del Trono de Hierro, y eso obliga a cada uno de los hombres a jurar pelear y morir por él. La guerra ya no es sólo sobre un padre muerto y unas hermanas cautivas, es sobre el derecho natural del Norte a servirse por sí mismo, ellos no necesitan de un Rey que vive entre murallas y del Norte conoce sólo el nombre.

Los hombres de las Tierras de los Ríos no son aguerridos y salvajes como los norteños, pero han terminado convencidos por este Rey en el Norte y su causa. Son una tierra rica que no ha tenido verdaderos problemas con el Trono del Hierro desde la tragedia de Harrenhal, pero desde el inicio de la guerra han visto sus campos ser destruidos y sus hombres desangrados, no hay reino más dañado que éste y la promesa de paz del Norte, es lo suficientemente solemne para que respondan al llamado de un Stark.

El sol se asoma sólo unos segundos entre la nata de nubes que cubre el cielo, como si se burlara de cada uno de los insignificantes hombres debajo de él, les muestra que no le interesa si es un audaz señor que quiere defender sus tierras o un simple campesino que blande un arma por que no tuvo más opción. Pelearán y se matarán sin que a él le importe, aunque parece que les ha tenido una última compasión, la ligera lluvia va cesando poco a poco, pero el cielo sigue con su gris ceniciento sin dejar pasar ningún rayo de sol.

...

Lord Tywin Lannister ha oído muchas veces lo que dicen de él, que es uno de esos hombres que aparecen cada mil años; cualquier idiota con más ego que cerebro se regodearía con esas palabras, para él son viento. La reputación que se forja con actos es más duradera que la que se construye sobre simples palabras, y él lo ha hecho así, le ha tomado años y no permitirá que un muchacho verde como este Rey en el Norte se lleve lo que él ha labrado toda su vida.

Admite que el niño es un rival de admirar, lo ha sorprendido más de una vez y ha tomado a su hijo prisionero, incluso esta estrategia suya, tan simple y primitiva, ha tenido un —relativo— éxito inesperado. Los corrientes hombres que forman sus fuerzas han caído ante los cuentos de que esos norteños son wargs que harán un festín sobre sus cadáveres, y eso ha orillado a muchos al pánico y les impide pensar bien, por fortuna está él para remediar eso.

Conforme se van acercando al puente, ordena que la caballería y las tropas mejor entrenadas sean los primeros en cruzar, envía a dos batallones de arqueros a contraatacar a los que les lanzan flechas desde la otra orillas, ya ha despechado también una buena porción de sus hombres para contener el ataque de esos norteños para que no entorpezcan el avance una vez que hayan cruzado.

A la retaguardia van los soldados que son prescindibles, los miembros de aquellas Casas que son demasiado pequeñas como para ser recordadas o muy miserables como para confiar en ellos. Clegane estará al mando, no hay mejor caudillo de guerra que La Montaña, la mitad de los hombres le teme y la otra mitad lo idolatra, ninguno se negará a pelear.

Así, con una protección firme al frente y detrás, sus hombres cruzan poco a poco el río crecido. Lord Tywin no se molesta en unirse a ninguna de las fuerzas que pelean, su verdadera batalla está en la Capital, donde, con suerte, los inútiles de su nieto, hijo e hija no se han rendido a pesar de la balanza tan desequilibrada que se les presenta. Él hizo renacer una casa decadente de las cenizas y consiguió prosperidad donde un loco reinaba, puede ganar esta guerra.

Cuando finalmente está por cruzar el puente, frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que algunas células norteñas han conseguido abrirse camino entre la barrera impuesta y avanzan entre sus hombres, no duran mucho pero pronto serán más y más, y ni siquiera Clegane podrá contenerlos. No importa, más de la mitad de su ejército ha cruzado y avanza sin problemas a Desembarco del Rey, los que se quedan son inútiles, los importantes ya están a salvo.

Una flecha pasa siseando a pocos metros de él y se detiene en la grupa de un caballo que casi de inmediato empieza a cojear. Tywin busca con la mirada a esta nueva amenaza y la encuentra en la fangosa ladera del río, pocos metros adelante de la línea de arqueros hay una segunda, ésta de pequeños hombres que se cubren con atavíos diferentes. Asociando lo sucedido con el caballo y el aspecto de estos arqueros, sólo le queda una conclusión: lacustres.

Los comerranas están bien acostumbrados a las fuertes corrientes y cubren sus flechas con veneno, ese niño Stark ha sabido sacar provecho de cada uno de sus vasallos, y nuevamente Tywin Lannister tiene un poco de respeto por el chico, un rival como ése es cien veces mejor que el Baratheon que se mueve en el Sur, entre sus venados y sus rosas, es una fuerza de calibre todavía mayor que los del norteño pero Lord Tywin decide que el verdadero enemigo es el Rey en el Norte.

Agita las riendas y cruza aprisa el puente, del otro lado los hombres de Bolton menguan poco a poco las fuerzas de quienes los contienen, si tan sólo ese torpe no hubiera preferido quedarse con su Rey Stark, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Un título y más tierras compran casi a cualquiera, parecían ya haberlo hecho con los Frey, pero este hombre está hecho de una madera distinta y Tywin sabe que su ganancia es mayor manteniendo su lealtad que vendiéndola por oro Lannister.

No importa, esos ya son planes desechados, letra muerta que se quedó en los mensajes que se intercambiaron. Roose Bolton pelea por el bando Stark y a Tywin se le acaban las opciones.

Da una última mirada al puente donde sus hombres rezagados inevitablemente morirán, pero es un pequeño precio, en Desembarco del Rey tendrán su venganza, Cuando Tywin Lannister termine con las fuerzas Stark y Baratheon, la gente dirá que fue amable con los Reyne y los Castamere.

...

—¿Iremos tras ellos mi señor? —Walton le pregunta sobre el caballo.

Roose mide las distancias y los números, si gira a los arqueros y envía a su caballería puede conseguir más bajas Lannister pero no, no será necesario.

—No, Su Majestad ordenó defender el puente, es lo que vamos a hacer.

Por su gesto, adivina que Walton y los demás hombres quieren más combate, pero no puede arriesgarse a una acción tan intempestiva como atacar ciegamente la retaguardia del ejército de Lord Tywin, quien fácilmente puede dar la orden de dar la vuelta y los confrontarían con todo, entonces todo estará en su contra y Bolton no puede arriesgarse a ver su tropa personal reducida. Esta Guerra de los Cinco Reyes es la gran guerra, pero cuando acabe vendrán las pequeñas donde toca repartirse el botín, y cada hombre del que un señor pueda disponer puede ser la diferencia entre perder y ganar parte de ese botín.

Los norteños se preparan para el futuro, el invierno y sus penurias, pero la mayoría de los señores del Norte lo hacen en cuanto a comida y leña, él ve un poco más allá. Cada acre de tierras verdes será tan valioso como un hato de leña y él está decidido a obtener las mejores; si no es por la mano benefactora del Rey Robb, será por la del buen Walder Frey, está seguro que el viejo no querrá ser expuesto ante Su Majestad por las negociaciones que sostuvo con Tywin Lannister. Tendrá tierras en el sur, dadas por el Rey en el Norte, por Lord Frey, o quizá por los dos.

Ordena a sus tropas acercarse poco a poco al puente, los hombres Lannister que quedan tienen que retroceder y entonces quedarán atrapados. Entonces sí, que Walton y los otros tengan sangre hasta la saciedad; es como pescar en un barril pero muerte es muerte, hombres contentos hacen un pueblo tranquilo, y éste, una tierra pacífica.

El Rey Robb sigue confrontando a los Lannister que quedaron del otro lado del río, no le sorprende que a pesar de no ser una gran fuerza no puedan ser dominados a pesar de la diferencia numérica, Lord Clegane está con ellos y la leyenda sangrienta de la Montaña que cabalga ha galopado todas las esquinas de los reinos, no los culpa de tener cautela ante semejante monstruo. Al menos él haría así.

Como sea, sus hombres van ganando terreno sobre el puente, muchos soldados reales no hayan otra salida que lanzarse a las turbulentas aguas de Aguasnegras, es morir ahogado, morir desangrado o envenenado por los lacustres. La opción no parece sencilla.

Lord Bolton llega a la parte media de la estructura sobre el río, sus tropas están a pocos metros de tomar toda la extensión del puente y pronto no habrá ninguna salida para las tropas reales que quedan. Ningún soldado Lannister regresó a ayudarlos, Lord Tywin decidió sacrificar a ese poco por la mayoría, es lo que un buen general hace, y por fortuna el muchacho lo ha entendido así, de lo contrario, el Señor de Fuerte Terror estaría peleando bajo un estandarte distinto, pero este Rey le ha demostrado tener el talante para poder llevar a buen fin la locura de alzarse contra el Trono de Hierro, así que se ha ganado su lealtad, por ahora.

—Alto —ordena a un hombre no muy lejos de él y , como ocurre siempre, aunque su voz no se escucha y aun menos con los ruidos de la batalla, corre de boca en boca con la misma rapidez que si lo hubiera gritado y en cuestión de instantes, los hombres de Fuerte Terror retroceden hasta formar una barricada que repelerá a cualquiera que intente acercarse al puente.

Si Roose fuera como los demás, tendría una gran sonrisa de regocijo y estallaría en júbilo, pero apenas una curvatura aparece en su boca y siente algo lejanamente parecido a la satisfacción, es lo más que puede conseguir después de esta campaña exitosa.

Ahora sólo hay que esperar.

...

Cuando acudió al llamado del chico Stark, Maege Mormont se preguntó si no era una tontería, su Casa nunca ha sido la que está en mejores términos con los señores de Invernalia, siempre han sido leales pero la mancha de su sobrino Jorah pesa en cada uno de los Mormont residentes. No pudo negarse, conforme la guerra se ha sucedido, la Señora de la Isla del Oso aceptó con tranquilidad y un poco de tristeza que ese muchacho estaba hecho para cosas grandes, era el hijo de su padre.

Ella que es madre, puede comprender un poco a Lady Catelyn y su desesperación por mantener a sus hijos lejos de la realidad que un mundo como éste guarda, pero también es guerrera y entiende a Robb Stark y una ofensa no puede perdonarse.

Sus cuatro hijas pelean de un modo o de otro, Dacey es la que más resalta con su altura y su peculiar estilo ligero, veloz y certero, Alysane es un poco más parecida a ella, es pesada y un poco lenta pero no carece de letalidad, Lyra y Jorelle no están hechas por completo para la pelea pero, como toda Mormont, son guerreras, y mientras Lyra es una arquera nata y lanzadora espectacular de pequeñas hachas como las de los hombres del hierro, Jorelle no tiene miedo de ayudar a alejar a los heridos, ella no teme a la sangre o a las armas, sólo no le gusta sostenerlas, la chiquilla dice que ella está para pelear contra la muerte ayudando a los heridos, no contra otros hombres.

Maege está orgullosa de cada una de ellas, y de sí misma, con la gran hacha bien sujeta con ambas manos se balancea de un lado a otro mientras su gran contrincante lanza tajadas a diestra y siniestra a los múltiples enemigos que tiene alrededor. Todos son pequeños en comparación con Gregor Clegane, ella es minúscula a su lado, pero no es cobarde y sabe que no tendrá la gloria de derribar La Montaña, pero no la busca, _aquí aguantamos_ , dicen los Mormont y ella hará así, aguantará cada embestida haciendo su parte hasta que llegue el osado que mate al monstruoso soldado Lannister.

Los tontos Umber lo han intentado pero sólo han causado risa, un iluso Stout ha sido empalado y otro Flint o Hornwood lo ha partido en dos, finalmente, ese cabrón de Galbart Glover se planta delante de Clegane.

Los dos están heridos, Glover menos que Clegane pero el primero es menos letal que el segundo. Si conoce tan bien como conoce al hijo de puta, sabe que Galbart va a tratar de que el encuentro sea tan dramático como sea posible —es hombre al final de todo—, y sólo conseguirá que le corten la cabeza, así que Maege decide usar un poco de los sesos que los dioses le dieron, y que al parecer son muchos más que los que tienen la mayoría de los hombres que ha conocido en su vida.

Toma una segunda hacha y espera por el momento en que Glover se lance contra La Montaña, el resto de los hombres ha retrocedido para darles espacio, lo que es bueno para el show pero malo por si algo sale mal, pero no importa. Galbart avanza y Gregor se prepara para recibirlo, es justo en ese momento cuando Lady Mormont acelera la carrera —agradece que aún insiste en perseguir conejos en el bosque— y hunde sus dos hachas en la parte desprotegida de las piernas de Clegane. El impacto coincide con la embestida de Glover y derriba al gigante, todos se quedan callados un momento al ver al terrible soldado en el piso, Maege nunca se sorprenderá de la estupidez de los hombres. No es el momento de sorprenderse, no deben permitir que se ponga de pie.

—¿Qué esperan idiotas? —grita a todo pulmón—, ¡mátenlo!

No tiene un puesto sobresaliente en el ejército norteño pero nadie le cuestiona las órdenes, con espadas y picas, al menos diez soldados se lanzan contra el gigante caído y se aseguran que La Montaña no vuelva a cabalgar. Ella se sienta un momento, está cansada y satisfecha, pero en menos de un minuto toma una espada de un soldado muerte y regresa a la trifulca que parece pronta a terminar, a pesar de la edad y el cansancio, ella sigue aguantando.

...

Robb ordena no acabar con los sobrevivientes de las fuerzas reales, lamenta no haber comunicado antes sus intenciones a Lord Bolton que se aseguró de no dejar a nadie vivo pero ya no importa. La batalla ha acabado, el Aguasnegras podría ser bautizado Aguasrojas en ese momento, ese valle será fértil la próxima primavera, con tanta sangre y carne que la fertilizará. Una sensación amarga se adueña de él con esos pensamientos, pero lo hecho hecho está. La culminación de su estrategia ha rendido frutos sangrientos y los hombres de Lord Tywin se han visto reducidos en número y moral, una derrota así merma el ánimo de cualquiera.

Sube a su caballo y recorre el campo completo con Viento Gris, el huargo tiene plastas de sangre por todo el cuerpo y de su boca cae una sanguinolenta baba que le da un aspecto aterrador. Espolea a su montura y llega hasta donde están los prisioneros, son menos de los que le gustaría pero los suficientes para su cometido.

—Curen sus heridas, aliméntenlos y dénles monturas, compartirán caballos.

La sorpresa de sus hombres no es inesperada pero él es el Rey no tiene que dar explicaciones, él manda y ellos obedecen, así funciona el mundo.

Da un repaso a los distintos grupos que ahora descansan, los heridos son llevados para ser atendidos y se traen las provisiones para hacer un buen festín con el cuál celebrar la victoria. Acamparán ahí y hasta el día siguiente, entonces marcharán finalmente hacia la capital donde sus aliados estarán arribando.

Envía a un numeroso grupo a asegurar la otra orilla del río, los hombres en buenas condiciones acamparán en el otro extremo del puente, los heridos y demás, de éste lado. No se arriesgará a ser sorprendido. Pide a Theon que elija a un grupo de exploradores para establecer un perímetro de seguridad, su amigo no se ve nada contento con su participación en la batalla, pero no se esperaba otra cosa, Greyjoy esperaba sitiar Roca Casterly y le quedan pocas esperanzas de que eso suceda, Robb mismo no sabe si será buena idea, sería arriesgado dividir su ejército en ese momento... pero son esas estrategias peligrosas las que le han permitido ganar cada una de sus batallas.

Theon no se niega, antes de alejarse cabalgando, le dice que lo busque en su pabellón a su regreso. Su amigo asiente y se va, el Rey regresa al grueso del campamento a ver cuál es el estado general de sus tropas. Muchos requerirán más de un día para recuperar sus fuerzas pero no puede darles más, los Lannister llevan una peor situación por que después de esta batalla deben marchar hasta Desembarco del Rey y prepararse para la llegada de las fuerzas enemigas.

Los hombres lo saludan y lo claman por la victoria, el devuelve las palabras, haciéndolos sentir acompañados y comprendidos, para mostrarles que se preocupa por ellos, que es su rey y no su tirano. Se pasea entre las líneas de heridos y no heridos por al menos tres horas, come un poco con varios y brinda con otros, cuando le informan que su pabellón está adecuadamente instalado vuelve a subir a su caballo y cruza el puente para tener ese descanso que su cuerpo le pide a gritos. Viento Gris se ha perdido entre la confusión desde que comenzó a caminar entre sus hombres pero ahora vuelve a unírsele, se le ve aseado y más gordo, no se pregunta qué ha estado haciendo.

Antes de entrar a su tienda, se detiene un momento en el gran banquete que se ha preparado para los señores, vitorea a Galbart Glover por haber derrotado a La Montaña, el Señor grita y se jacta delante de los Umber; Robb no olvida también proclamar la valiosa labor de Lady Mormont, sin ella no habría sido posible y el pequeño Jon Umber se lo echa en cara haciendo que Glover se enrojezca un poco, Lady Maege toma su copa y la bebe hasta el fondo entre risas de sus hijas, a quienes él agradece también, el leve sonrojo de Dacey le recuerda a Sansa. Levanta la copa y asiente agradecidamente a Roose Bolton, quien sólo con un movimiento de cabeza agradece, los demás se quedan callados ante la parca reacción, sigue siendo un hombre de temer pero Robb continúa decidido a mantenerlo como su aliado, es un enemigo peligroso. Las risas regresan poco a poco, conforme él va reconociendo los logros y aportes de sus aliados. Al final, después de un sonoro clamor al Rey en el Norte, cortesía de la garganta de Jon Umber, él se retira.

Se deja caer en la cama y Viento Gris se tumba a sus pies, ya no le dice que suba con él, todos los temores y el insomnio parecen viejos recuerdos, la batalla lo ha cambiado nuevamente y no sabe si para bien, duda que un nuevo intento de asesinato vuelva a estremecerlo.

Duerme por lo que le parece una eternidad, pero al parecer sólo han sido un par de horas. Olyvar Frey le comunica que Theon ha regresado y está ahí como le pidió, Robb le pide los mensajes que hayan sido recibidos durante el día y extiende el mapa sobre la mesa.

Theon entra exhausto, somnoliento y con una gran sonrisa, además de un platón de comida y una jarra de vino, se deja caer pesadamente en una de las sillas.

—Esos cabrones se fueron con la cola entre las patas, ¡le has cortado la melena al león! —exclama con una pierna de pavo en una mano y el vino en la otra.

—Pero todavía no hemos terminado.

—Oh no, claro que no, sólo falta cortarle la cabeza a ese puto de Joffrey y sacar a tus hermanas de ahí, dejar que Renly y su culo perfumado se sienten en el Trono de Hierro y ya.

Robb sonríe, Renly en el Trono de Hierro y él en el Norte que formará un nuevo reino unido a las Tierras de los Ríos. No le pasa por alto que Theon no tocó siquiera el tema del levantamiento Greyjoy y el hecho que Stannis Baratheon sigue siendo un fugitivo, no tiene bien claro qué pasó allá pero lo único que es seguro es que el intento de extender la fe por ese Dios Rojo, se ha extinguido.

—Bueno, ésa será una gran parte pero ni ahí habrá acabado. Ser Rodrik envió un cuervo, están pasando cosas en el Muro.

Theon frunce el ceño y da otro trago a su vino.

—Entonces de pelear en el sur vamos a pelear en el norte.

—Todo a su tiempo —masculla irritado, ese repentino cambio de humor de su amigo le recuerda que Theon sigue siendo... Theon.

Se acerca a la mesa y coloca las piezas de los ejércitos, las posiciones que han cambiado y la nueva amenaza en las Islas del Hierro.

—No tenemos la fuerza inmediata para asaltar Roca Casterly, pero tampoco podemos permitir que lleguen refuerzos desde allá. La ciudad es débil y si atacamos, Lord Tywin no se atreverá a sacar soldados de la capital. Tenemos que sitiarla.

—Sí, supongo que sí, dijiste que Renly daría hombres para eso, ¿no?

—Sí, si yo ponía un número similar, pero ahora no los tengo por completo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Intentarlo —responde el Rey sin rodeos— si encontraba a la persona indicada.

—¿Y cómo? —Theon no parece captar lo que implica.

—Necesito alguien que sea capaz de asediar una ciudad sin muchos hombres, que sepa crear la ilusión de amenaza, que haga sentir miedo al enemigo.

—Manda a Bolton, seguro ese hijo de puta asusta hasta a los Otros.

Robb sonríe, sí, lo ha considerado.

—Pensaba que pudieras ir tú si aún te interesaba tener una conquista en esta guerra.

—Ya te dije lo que pasó con mi hermana, nadie de Pyke me apoyará.

—Pero el Norte sí.

—Sólo por que tú lo ordenarás, si les propongo a cualquiera, me darán por el culo. Me siguen por que te sigo.

—No digas tonterías...

—¡Eso! —exclama Theon y se pone de pie—, sigues sin entender nada, no soy un Señor, ni un guerrero formidable, todo lo que he conseguido es por que he peleado contigo, por que tus planes no han fallado. La única tarea verdadera que me has dado y fracasé. ¡Dioses! —exhala irritado—, no soy un Stark, no soy un norteño y ahora ni siquiera soy un hijo del hierro.

Ve a Theon salir airado y enfurecido, Robb decide que es mala idea seguirlo. Si todo lo que le contó es verdad, literalmente lo han sacado de la línea sucesoria y lo han desconocido como hijo de su padre, a él nadie nunca le ha puesto en duda siquiera su papel como Stark, no puede saber como se siente, quizá sí le está pidiendo demasiado.

Mas es Theon, y lo conoce bien, aunque una parte de él siempre estará resentido con su vida y lo que le tocó, la otra es la que lo ha hecho lo que es, el que le gusta beber, meterse con mujeres y buscarse problemas —casi siempre esto último debido a los dos anteriores—, que se cree más de lo que puede hacer y aún así, intentarlo aunque fracase, pero que busca con desesperación un modo de que alguien lo reconozca, y con el tiempo, que ese reconocimiento vaya creciendo, no se conforma con pequeños logros, siempre quiere más y más. Aunque el tonto nunca sabe cómo conseguirlo.

El Rey en el Norte mira las cartas y mensajes, toma de entre todos el que llegó del Muro, le preocupa que sea como Theon supone, que estarán acabando una guerra cuando una más se acerca. Se frota la sien y se recuesta, falta todavía para que amanezca, aún puede dormir un poco. Se va quedando dormido pensando en quién debe mandar al asedio de Roca Casterly, es claro que Theon se negará pero si envía a Bolton, va a querer una recompensa más grande que la que ya espera, y Robb está seguro que no quiere deberle tanto al hombre.

...

Theon arrebata una frasca de vino de la mesa de los señores, los hermanos Glover y el pequeño Umber duermen depatarrados sobre los bancos. Las Mormont se han acurrucado entre sí a un lado de la hoguera, el gran Jon Umber come los restos de un asado, algunos señores menores charlan entre carcajadas. En otro momento hubiera reído al pensar que estos ebrios son los señores que han puesto en fuga a la armada dorada de los Lannister, pero su humor está peor que nunca.

Ahí está, como un muchacho verde que ha aprendido lo que es el sexo, yendo una y otra vez con la puta que se lo mostró... a él le pasó, pero ahora no es la pelirroja Ross la que él visita una y otra vez con sus pensamientos, sino su eterno —y ya bastante cansado— penar sobre su pertenencia. La plática-discusión con Robb le hizo confrontarse con la verdad: ya no es nada. Si tuviera bajo su mando los barcos de su padre sería un cantar distinto, pero huyó de Pyke y no puede proclamar nada como suyo, ni siquiera el caballo que monta. El deberle todo al Stark es una estocada directa a su orgullo y él no puede con eso.

Se tumba sobre un camastro improvisado con pieles, se hace un ovillo y trata de olvidarse de todo lo demás. En sus sueños se mezclan las escenas de la batalla, puede jactarse que tuvo un papel particularmente brillante por que fue al frente de una sección de la caballería y cortó en dos la huída de los hombres Lannister, además se encargó de derribar de sus caballos a al menos cuatro señores de importancia, no sabe quiénes eran pero por su aspecto no carecían de cierta alcurnia. Eso es lo único bueno que le ha pasado desde que fue a Invernalia. La confrontación con el bastardo le removió algo, lo hizo más consciente de muchas cosas pero entre todas ésas, su endeble posición fue la más insistente.

Consigue calentarse y hundirse en un sueño apacible, de vino, mujeres ardientes de grandes tetas y risas, un sitio ideal donde no importa lo que es, nadie le pregunta por blasones y Casas, no hay mar ni hay norte, no juramentos olvidados ni promesas rotas. Donde tiene bien claro quién era su padre y quiénes sus hermanos, cuáles son sus colores y a dónde pertenece.

Un constante picazón en un costado lo saca de su ensueño haciéndolo gruñir, se retira la pereza con una mano mientras lanza manazos a lo que sea que le esté picando. Cuando siente una mano y tras una exclamación de sorpresa se pone de pie en un instante sintiendo una amenaza repentina. Parpadea más de una vez al ver a la persona que lo despertó, reconoce sus facciones y conoce su nombre, pero no consigue comprender por qué está ahí.

—¿Tris? —pregunta confundido.

Botley asiente de inmediato y con un gesto le pide que lo siga, Theon no se detiene a preguntar por qué viste como norteño y se mueve ocultándose. La mañana está naciendo y hay una densa neblina alrededor, al menos no ha llovido desde la noche anterior. El isleño sigue al otro isleño a través de una sección del campamento, donde se levantan las tiendas donde han sido colocados los cuerpos. Con un gesto de desconfianza Theon decide que es momento de exigir respuestas, toma al otro por el hombro y lo obliga a detenerse, Tristifer se gira para verlo.

—Un poco más, ella quiere hablar contigo y lleva mucho tiempo esperando, me tomó casi una hora encontrarte. Tienes que verla.

—¿Verla? —pregunta, el único nombre que le viene a la cabeza es Asha, pero están casi en las Tierras de la Corona, muy lejos del Mar del Ocaso y más lejos aún de las Islas del Hierro. Un mal presentimiento nace en él. ¿Qué haría su hermana ahí?

Después de unos cinco minutos llegan a una covacha, cuatro hombres la resguardan pero se ven en tan mal estado que Theon se pregunta qué hay del otro lado de esa puerta. Distingue a Qarl la Doncella y Ser Harras, lo ven con gestos austeros y agotados, él no dice nada y entra con Tristifer.

En efecto, como esperaba, su hermana es quien lo ha llamado, pero no está sentada toda despatarrada junto a una mesa con una jarra de vino en la mano como esperaría, sino que está en el piso, recargada contra el muro de madera y envuelta en una manta con manchas de sangre, tiene un sucio vendaje que le rodea la cabeza, al verlo entrar se acomoda la manta y él puede ver que tiene otro vendaje en la mano derecha.

—Al fin llegas, hermanito.

—Asha, ¿qué...?

Ella sonríe sin cuidado, como si no estuviera herida.

—Tío Euron no se tomó bien que no quisiera aliarme con él cuando lo eligieron —se coloca la mano derecha sobre el vendaje de la cabeza—, nunca me gustó mi oreja y ahora pueden llamarme Asha Cuatro Dedos —vuelve a reír al mostrar la izquierda, pero Theon sabe que no es de diversión.

Se acerca con descrédito y revisa las heridas sin que ella oponga resistencia, él no está seguro si es por que finalmente la han quebrado o por que está exhausta, apuesta más por lo segundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a hacerte una oferta.

Theon no puede creer la desfachatez de su hermana, está herida, seguramente enferma y aún así, no reconoce su posición de desventaja.

—Olvídalo, tiene que verte un maestre —exclama y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, mira a los hombres que se han asomado al interior del lugar—, ustedes también, vamos.

—Nos colgarán ates de que lleguemos con tu maestre —murmura Harras.

—No han peleado contra ninguno de estos hombres, yo hablaré por ustedes.

—Primero tengo que ver a tu Rey.

—¿Para qué? —Theon comienza a preguntarse si su hermana no ha perdido también la razón.

—Si tú no quieres oír mi propuesta, tal vez él sí.

—¿El qué?

—Tengo treinta barcoluengos anclados en Lanza de Sal, esperan por mis órdenes, se los ofreceré a tu Rey Lobo a cambio de refugio. Ya no podemos regresar a Pyke.

Theon no vuelve a decir nada, ni cuando llegan al pabellón de Robb ni cuando Asha le narra su travesía para escapar de Pyke después de que su tío fue elegido. El Lector ya había previsto algo así y estaba preparado, le tenía reunida una flota bien preparada y la mandó lejos. Aunque claro que Euron Greyjoy no se tomó bien que su sobrina se negara a rendirle pleitesía y mando asesinos tras ella. Sus campeones pelearon a su lado y aunque heridos, libraron las penurias y consiguieron embarcarse. Los hombres que esperan en Lanza de Sal están en perfecto estado pero comienzan a sufrir por la falta de un refugio apropiado. Asha le jurará alianza y lealtad si es necesario, reconoce finalmente que no tiene ningún sitio a dónde ir.

Theon se siente perturbado al ver cómo su orgullosa hermana admite casi su derrota, por que si el Rey no los recibe, los deja a merced del frío y sus enemigos.

—No estarán bajo mi mando, lo estarán bajo el de un hijo del hierro como ustedes —dice Robb después de pensar—. Theon, ya tienes a tus hombres, supongo que no te opondrás a sitiar y tomar Roca Casterly antes que tu tío.

—No podemos llevar nuestros barcos —replica Asha—, nos hundirán antes de llegar y no sabemos pelear a sus modos.

—Tendrán que aprender si pretenden quedarse.

—No somos norteños —su hermana no parece contenta con la respuesta de Robb.

—Pero si es lo que me estás pidiendo, además pueden seguir siendo hijos del hierro y además ser norteños si es lo que quieren, tu hermano lo hizo.

Hay un largo silencio, Robb se sienta mientras los observa y acaricia el pelaje del huargo en un perfecto despliegue de control y autoridad; Asha repasa sus pensamientos furiosos mientras ve con desconfianza a Viento Gris. Theon contempla todo esto y su futuro, repite las palabras de su amigo que no entiende del todo, también recuerda lo que Bran le hizo prometer.

—Iré entonces, no hagas ninguna tontería en Desembarco del Rey, he sacrificado mucho en esta guerra como para que lo arruines.

Theon no repara en la terrible falta de respeto que comete al hablarle así al Rey, intercambia una mirada retadora y cómplice con Robb, la misma que tenían cuando se retaban a duelos con espadas de madera o hacían travesuras en el castillo. El lazo renovado de los amigos que también son hermanos.

—Está bien —murmura Asha—, iremos con mi hermao.

Theon la ayuda a salir y mientras caminan a ver al maestre, Theon no puede evitar hacer una pregunta.

—¿Qué te hizo aceptar ponerte a mi servicio?

—¿Además de saber que si no lo hacía mis hombres morirán? —pregunta ella—, que nuestra madre me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de su pequeño.

Los dos Greyjoy caminan sin prisa, ella ha decidido renunciar al juramento de su padre para cumplir la promesa de su madre, y él, ha encontrado una pequeña luz en su senda oscura, un pequeño faro en la tormenta gris, sable y dorado. Tiene una hermana Greyjoy y un hermano Stark.


	6. Sangre y sangre

**VI**

El viento de la tarde es frío, levemente parecido a los veranos en el norte, su caballo exhala vapor y tiembla un poco ante la sensación de la brisa marina. Agita las riendas y lo dirige a una colina desde donde puede apreciar todo, la subida no es difícil, aunque el terreno es irregular su montura ha sorteado peores dificultades. Conforme van subiendo, le da pequeños golpecitos en el cuello para animarlo a continuar hasta que finalmente llegan a la cima, él desciende del caballo y se coloca en la punta. Recorre con la vista el futuro campo de batalla.

Desembarco del Rey finalmente está a la vista, con el sol que desciende, el mar y el cielo se juntan en el horizonte, la centenaria capital de los siete reinos se levanta ante él como una manzana que espera por ser cortada, aunque hay que cruzar un campo armado para llegar a ella. Él no quiere las bondades pestilentes de Desembarco del Rey, lo que él busca está dentro, en algún sitio de sus murallas y salones Sansa y Arya esperan por él, aunque Joffrey también lo hace.

Los hombres Lannister se han instalado en la base de las murallas, protegidos por empalizadas y el terreno lleno de escombros y algunos fosos que pretende entorpecer el avance hacia ellos; hace cálculos y se sorprende del número, pero se dice que son pocos comparados con los suyos y los de Renly. Sabe que quizá éstos están mejor armados y están en sus tierras, pero son menos y carecen de refuerzos.

Robb sonríe cuando los campamentos reales entran en pánico al escuchar los cuernos que resuenan por doquier anunciando la llegada de los norteños. El grueso de su ejército llega por el oeste, una parte por el norte y una más pequeña por el sur..

Los cuernos norteños son respondidos por tambores y trompetas sureñas, Renly ha también ha arribado.

La facción que desciende por el norte es comandada por Roose Bolton, le ha encargado cubrir las puertas de Dioses, la Vieja, la del Dragón y la de Hierro, no entrarán a la ciudad pero bloquearán el escape de cualquiera que pretenda salir por ahí. Robb sabe que sólo un hombre como el señor de Fuerte Terror tiene el control sobre las tropas para evitar o animar un baño de sangre, dependiendo del giro que tome la batalla, requerirá o no de un saqueo a la capital, espera no necesitarlo.

Los hombres llegados por el oeste están bajo el mando de Jon Umber y Galbart Glover, son los más populares entre los norteños y bajo su experiencia y capacidad chocarán contra las puertas del León, del Rey y del Lodazal.

Dada la hora, no podrá contemplar la llegada de los barcos, pero sabe que para cuando la luna se levante, las armadas Manderly y Redwyne dominarán la entrada de la bahía de Aguasnegras.

Robb sabe que no basta con carisma y experiencia, la llave de Desembarco del Rey justo va apareciendo por el sur acompañado de la comitiva de Lady Mormont. El Rey en Altojardin hace su entrada con hileras casi interminables de soldados y armas de asedio, Stark mira satisfecho el producto de la labor de los ingenieros de Renly. Onagros, catapultas, tortugas y balistas aparecen por entre los árboles del Bosque del Rey. Mientras él abría brecha en el norte y el occidente, Renly se encargaba de la construcción de las armas, con esto y sus hombres, la victoria sobre la capital será posible.

Viento Gris ronda ansioso al escuchar los gritos de los hombres, los relinchos de sus monturas, los cuernos, los tambores, las trompetas y el lejano tañir de las campanas de Desembarco del Rey, entonces se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros y aúlla, hondo y profundo dándole un toque particular al ambiente.

El Rey en el Norte ha llegado, el huargo afila los dientes en búsqueda de su venganza.

...

Renly observa con satisfacción la disposición de las fuerzas y los números del muchacho Stark. No ha dejado de sorprenderle —e irritarle— la sagacidad de la estrategia y lo acertado de las decisiones. Lord Tarly ha sido su mejor consejero de guerra, su fama rivaliza con la de Lord Tywin, que es leyenda en cada rincón de los siete reinos, mientras que Robb es un muchacho verde que apenas el año pasado jugaba con espadas de madera, y aún así, Randyll Tarly ha aprobado sus estrategias.

—Las armas han sido enviadas, Su Alteza, tal y como ordenó —dice Ser Bryce Caron—. He enviado algunos ingenieros con ellos, no quiero que esos salvajes arruinen la maquinaria.

—No lo harán, son salvajes sí pero no son estúpidos —Renly sonríe.

Recuerda a su hermano y la fuerte amistad que lo unía a los Stark. Él era muy joven cuando ocurrió el saqueo de Desembarco y la muerte de Lyanna, pero nunca olvidará las palabras con las que expresaba la característica más reconocida de la casa norteña: el honor.

" _Ese cabrón_ " solía decir Robert " _, te acuchilla por el frente mientras te explica por qué tiene que hacerlo, y lo hace de tal modo, que ese hijo de puta termina por convencerte que lo mereces_ "

La noche cae y el cielo se llena de estrellas, los campos alrededor de la capital también lo hacen, en forma de hogueras que se multiplican en toda la campiña. Son muchas más de las que se necesitan pero el efecto que deben tener para los pobladores de la ciudad debe resultar aterrador. Ahora que se encuentran bajo sitio, el miedo es un arma que consigue tanto como la espada pero sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

El campamento real ha sido montado, Renly decide que es momento de darle una visita al muchacho Stark. Ese día nadie peleará, quizá tampoco el siguiente pero lo decidirán los reyes y ya que el Rey en el Norte no se ha dignado ha buscarlo, el Rey en Altojardín debe ir. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—Llamen a Ser Loras, y preparen mi caballo.

Ser Bryce Caron y Ser Emmon se asoman al interior de la tienda y lo miran, como si esperaran que fuera a cambiar de idea o decir algo más. El rey tiene que repetirse y agitar una mano para insistirles que vayan y se encarguen de la orden, El Naranja finalmente asiente y se aleja mientras El Amarillo se queda a resguardarlo. Nada de eso pasaba con Robert, él ordenaba y todos obedecían, no tenía que repetir ni hacer ademanes para reforzar sus órdenes.

Eventualmente —aunque más tarde de lo que quisiera— le informan que Ser Loras está con los caballos listos, poco después, junto con su Guardia Arcoiris cabalga hasta el campamento del segundo batallón del ejército norteño, donde se levanta el pabellón de Stark. Su llegada es anunciada con trompetas, y son recibidos por Jon Umber y Galvart Glover, él devuelve el saludo con deferencia y piensa que gente como estos dos, son una buena razón por la que sus hombres creen que una parte de los norteños son descendientes de gigantes, otra de grumpins y, quizá alguno que otro snark. Cosas que refuerzan la idea generalizada que el ejército norteño tiene algo de mágico y maligno en sus filas.

Entra acompañado de Ser Loras, quien se detiene en seco cuando ve al gran huargo echado junto al fuego, claro, justo ésa es otra de las razones por las que todo sureño crea que hay un aire sobrenatural en los norteños, el mito que el Joven Lobo es un warg.

—Rey Renly —saluda Robb al verlo entrar y con una mano envía al huargo a su lugar—, qué sorpresa verte, ¿qué ocurre?

El joven Baratheon siente una leve molestia con la pregunta, ocurren muchas cosas.

—Hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir —con una mano ordena a sus hombres que esperen afuera, nuevamente dudan, miran con recelo al lobo pero al final obedecen.

Robb asiente y hace un gesto similar con sus guardias, los únicos que quedan en la tienda son los dos reyes y el huargo, no pasa por alto para el mayor que está en una posición de desventaja, mas es un Baratheon y la furia es suya.

—Claro que debemos —Robb le extiende una mano para que se acerque al mapa.

Renly lo hace y contempla las figuras colocadas, admite que no fue mucho de su agrado que lo orillaran a actuar sólo en la parte sur y medianamente en el oeste, a pesar de que fue él quien construyó las armas de asedio, pero no puede rebajarse a un juego de voluntades con el norteño, sabe que no lo seguirá, es demasiado parecido a su padre.

—¿Aún no hay noticias del Occidente?

Robb mueve la cabeza, Renly no está satisfecho por la respuesta, ha tenido que confiar en el buen juicio del muchacho al dejar la encomienda a ese isleño y su grupo de desertores. Aunque tiene a Mathis Rowan y Martyn Mullendore como enviados suyos, aún no está seguro si Greyjoy cumplirá con su palabra.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con las Tierras de los Ríos? —pregunta de la nada tomando por sorpresa a Robb.

—Los señores del Tridente se unieron a mi causa por voluntad propia para esta guerra, cuando todo acabe, será su decisión si continúan a mi lado o vuelven al Trono de Hierro.

Renly fuerza la sonrisa, este hijo de puta no deja que nada se le escape, no proclama las fértiles tierras como una conquista ni le promete devolverlas. No es secreto que ha estado trabajándolas desde que las recuperó para sus señores, con suerte obtendrán una cosecha que palidecerá con los graneros del dominio pero invaluable ante el invierno en ciernes. El Rey Baratheon sabe que no es momento de reñir pero quiere dejar claro que no pasará por alto una falta a su acuerdo... aunque jamás tocaron el tema de esas tierras con Lady Stark.

—Cuando me siente en el trono me gustaría saber que no he perdido sólo la mitad de mi reino.

Robb asiente escuetamente, Baratheon sigue sorprendido del control sobre sus emociones pero no permite que él sea dominado por las suyas. Inclina la cabeza a modo de despedida y sale.

Mientras va de regreso a su campamento y recorre las huestes norteñas, Renly comprende la envergadura del poder que ha adquirido el Rey en el Norte, sabe que si hay un rompimiento en las relaciones tendrá un peligroso enemigo y no sabe con certeza si quiere tenerlo en esa categoría.

...

—Estamos rodeados —dice serenamente, no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve los ceños fruncidos de tantos, es cierto que ha dicho una estupidez pero esa reunión es en sí una tontería, cuando cualquier estrategia que se idee difícilmente los sacará de ese atolladero.

—No me digas, Gnomo —gruñe Cersei—, hemos reclutado a trescientos capas doradas más, Ser Marbrand dice que están bien equipados.

—Equipados pero no entrenados —responde Tyrion—, puedes tener la mejor espada de todo Poniente y matarte con ella si no sabes usarla.

Hay cuchicheos de asentimiento, desprecio o preocupación, todo el Consejo y los señores que han llegado con su padre se preparaban para una gran batalla y un asedio, pero tiene la certeza que ninguno consideró que fuera a esa escala, está seguro que ni su padre previó algo así. Él hizo todos los preparativos que pudo, mas su hermana idiota y el cabrón de su hijo se encargaron de complicar o arruinar cada uno de sus planes, así que cuando su padre finalmente llegó a la capital toda preparación estaba a medias

Sólo la autoridad de Lord Tywin consiguió que las empalizadas y las zanjas se hicieran —tan bien como se pudo— , además de poner a trabajar a los herreros sin una segura promesa de pago... su idea de la cadena y el fuego ha sido la única cosa que le ha reconocido. Ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar sus leyes para el resguardo de alimentos, medida que tomó para preparar el asedio.

—¡Vamos a decapitar a todos, cada uno de esos malnacidos va a pagar por haberse atrevido a provocarme!, ¡Voy a arrancarles la cabeza y a sembrar el Camino Real con ellas! llevaré a Sansa conmigo cuando aplaste a los rebeldes que aún queden, les dará un beso a cada una de ellas.

Un silencio de pura condescendencia prosigue a los balbuceos de Joffrey, que golpea la mesa y grita hasta que se queda rojo. Tyrion adivina que muchos creen que no es tan mala idea eso de poner cabezas en picas, aunque está seguro que la mayoría piensa en una única cabeza: una rubia y con una ostentosa corona. Por más que le gustaría ver la odiosa cabeza de su sobrino separada de su cuerpo, la caída de este reyezuelo significa su propia caída, y a él le gusta eso de vivir.

—Podríamos enviarles a Sansa Stark, ese Rey en el Norte puede considerar una tregua —murmura cuando el silencio se torna demasiado largo—, eso nos dejará sólo con Renly.

Escucha a su padre exhalar por la nariz como si fuera una risa, una que conoce muy bien porque la ha oído durante toda su vida. La misma que le dice que no haría tan mal trabajo siendo un bufón.

—¿Y crees que a todos los señores del Tridente les importa la chica Stark? —pregunta ufano Lord Tywin— A Renly tampoco, y aunque el Joven Lobo quiera a la niña, no puede arriesgarse a romper su alianza, no aceptará, ¿además qué imaginas que hará cuando sepa que hay sólo una, y no dos niñas como él espera?

—Si alguien tiene alguna idea que nos salve el culo a todos, adelante —Tyrion lanza retador, se ha cansado de ser el único que realmente busca más opciones que estrategias militares que tienen pocas posibilidades de mantenerlos vivos, él no es soldado, tuvo su par de incursiones en la batalla pero ha tenido suficiente, su mejor arma es su cabeza y sabe que esa guerra no la va a ganar la espada más afilada, sino la mente más aguda.

Los señores se miran de nuevo, Joffrey vuelve a sus desplantes estúpidos, Cersei a sus comentarios idiotas, pero mientras los demás demuestran que no tienen nada y tratan de cubrirlo con palabras que sólo denotan su imbecilidad, su padre permanece en silencio, sus ojos destellan algo que no le gusta, y una minúscula sonrisa que no tiene nada de alegre aparece en sus labios.

Tyrion comprende que debe prepararse para algo que no le va a gustar, no es paranoia ni que la situación es prácticamente insalvable, es que conoce bien a su padre.

...

Está acostumbrada al gesto nada agraciado de su esposo, a pesar de lo mucho que él se esfuerza en parecer agradable para ella, Sansa no termina de encontrar algo más que desagrado y rechazo, aunque ya no rehuye de su compañía. Es una mujer casada, y aunque el trato sea frío y distante, es su deber estar al lado de su señor. Esta vez su rostro muestra más amargura de lo habitual y algo que se le antoja como arrepentimiento.

El día anterior su hermano y el hermano del antiguo Rey Robert llegaron para acampar a las afueras de la ciudad, ha conseguido convencerse que Robb no está a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, así es más fácil lidiar con la ansiedad de saber que él está tan cerca de ella pero tan lejos para que pueda ayudarla.

—¿Malas noticias de la reunión del Consejo, mi señor? —pregunta cuando lo ve entrar.

Tyrion no dice nada, se acerca a la mesa con su andar de pato y se alcanza una frasca, se sirve una copa a rebozar y toma asiento; por lo regular, Sansa piensa lo inapropiado que es emborracharse, ya no se lo dice, y menos ahora porque puede notar que hay algo más que la habitual pesadumbre en su esposo, supone que tiene motivos para buscar vino.

—No más de las habituales para la ciudad —responde Tyrion tras dos tragos—, los dos ejércitos siguen bloqueando nuestros caminos y las dos armadas penetran la bahía, tenemos hombres pero no un adecuado campo de batalla, si salen a combatir será una masacre, si evitamos que entren habrá una hambruna y si entran habrá una matanza —sonríe torcidamente—. Sólo es cuestión de decidir cómo vamos a morir.

Sansa siente un estremecimiento que le sacude las manos, busca con la mirada la muñeca que le regaló su padre, la oculta en un cajón; el juguete le da el valor que ya no encuentra en otro lado.

—¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?

Tyrion sonríe de nuevo con esa desagradable mueca.

—Te enseñaron bien, tu madre, tu septa y mi sobrino idiota; a pesar de que sabes que tu hermano está más allá de las murallas, insistes en estar de nuestro lado. No te culpo querida, todavía estás entre leones.

Sansa se queda callada, las palabras le recuerdan que a pesar de la amabilidad y deferencia con la que su esposo la ha tratado, sigue siendo un Lannister.

—Hice un juramento en el septo, dije las palabras mi señor.

Ahí están de nuevo: la mueca fea, la sonrisa torcida y el sinsabor en su mirada.

—Pero tus dioses son los dioses de tu padre, ¿no es así?

Sansa se queda muda, allá en Invernalia seguía a su madre en los ritos de los Siete, cuando pisó Desembarco del Rey, el Septo de Baelor fue el primer sitio que visitó, pero desde que ejecutaron a su padre no ha vuelto a verlo como un lugar de devoción, ahora sus oraciones las eleva en el Bosque de Dioses.

—No importa, nunca he sido una persona devota, o lo sería si conociera a esa diosa de las tetas y el vino de la que una vez me habló Lord Varys —Tyrion bebe otro trago—. Como sea, yo también dije unas palabras, y aunque ninguno de nosotros lo deseó, ese juramento está hecho, te puse una capa sobre los hombros.

Sansa está ahora confundida, desde que Lord Baelish y Sandor Clegane le dijeron que era mala mintiendo, se ha esforzado en mejorar, en saber descubrir las mentiras de otros y maquillar las propias. Ha comenzado a conseguirlo pero aquí está perdida, no sabe qué pretende su esposo.

—No importa qué pase, mi deber es estar a tu lado, aún si mi hermano traidor entra a la ciudad, me quedaré contigo.

—¡Basta ya! —grita Tyrion mientras lanza la copa al piso—, no pasará, no pasará... no puedo dejar que eso pase.

Ella se detiene entre horrorizada y preocupada, ¿qué quiere decir?

—¿Mi señor?

—Yo no... no estaré y no dejaré que eso pase, que nada te pase... —musita Tyrion con el ceño fruncido—llama a Shae.

Sansa obedece como siempre, y como desde que las cosas cambiaron, ya no pregunta por qué pasa lo que pasa, sólo se deja llevar con tanta dignidad como es posible. No dice nada ni cuando su esposo pide a su doncella una tinaja con agua y tijeras, cuando Shae lleva todo o cuando Tyrion se acerca a ella con las tijeras, no hay palabras ni gritos ni gestos, sólo lágrimas cuando su cabello empieza a ser cortado.

La vieja Tata solía asustarla en ocasiones durante la noche, diciéndole que cuando la Doncella Luna se cruzaba con el Ladrón en el cielo, los salvajes salían a robar mujeres, y que para ellos no había nada mejor que una bella pelirroja. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar con cada mechón que es cortado. No se ha resistido a nada, incluso las lágrimas son espontáneas y puede ver en el rostro de su esposo que a él también le está doliendo.

—¿Qué sucede mi señor? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—Mi padre me ordena negociar con los rebeldes, sugerí que te enviáramos con tu hermano pero ya puedes imaginar qué dijeron...

—Ellos te matarán —musita Sansa, ha decidido ignorar la última parte de lo dicho por su esposo.

Tyrion sonríe y corta un último mechón, de su hermosa cabellera quedan trazas mal cortadas y disparejas.

—Sí, puede ser, de cualquier modo no acabaré muy bien si me quedo aquí, pero me prohibieron llevarte conmigo, y como te dije, tengo que cumplir ese puto juramento.

—Puedes no ir.

—Soy tan Lannister como tú eres Stark, puedes engañar a todo el mundo pero no a ti misma, en este mundo de mierda, no importa de cuántos colores te vistas, en el fondo eres de uno solo, el que naces o el que eliges, pero no puedes ser dos.

Se quedan mirando unos segundos, ella sabe que ese hombre es tan desagradable como todo el mundo dice y a la vez muy distinto de todos los demás Lannister, la boda fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida —que ahora puede contar varias—, sin embargo sabe que hubiera sido mucho peor si a su lado hubiera estado Joffrey, por momentos, ha llegado a agradecer que fuera este hombre deforme. Fue un alivio cuando Tywin Lannister determinó que casarla con el Rey generaría mas descontento en la población, que ha padecido cada uno de los golpes de los rebeldes.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tú y Shae se refugiarán en los pasadizos debajo de la Fortaleza Roja, Lord Varys les ha acondicionado un sitio seguro, estarán bien provisionadas. Cuando la ciudad sea tomada, no salgan de inmediato, esperen tanto como sea posible, pasarás desapercibida así, ojalá sea lo suficiente para que encuentres a tu hermano, no te fíes de cualquiera que vista tus colores, los hombres son unos hijos de puta, y no les importará quién seas.

Sansa escucha atentamente cada indicación sin decir nada, se queda callada incluso después de que Tyrion acaba y también se queda callado, los únicos sonidos son los de Shae que se mueve aprisa por el cuarto reuniendo cosas, parece que está molesta por la forma con la que hace todo. Después de verla un rato, su esposo se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida, Sansa extiende la mano y toma aprisa la suya.

—Gracias —murmura quedamente.

El Lannister asiente con ese gesto que usa cuando no dice lo que piensa, luego mira largamente a Shae y sale por la puerta, Sansa se pregunta si también lo hace de su vida.

...

El rugido de las catapultas ya no lo altera como al principio, reconoce que fue vergonzoso que muchos de sus hombres retrocedieron cuando las máquinas comenzaron a funcionar. Robb conoce los onagros que tienen la misma función, alguna vez vio algunos en el asentamiento de Lord Manderly pero nunca había visto funcionar las grandes catapultas que los sureños —sobre todo en la Tierra de las Tormentas— están acostumbrados en sus batallas, también hay onagros pero no son tan impresionantes, mientras que las catapultas son para derribar las puertas, los onagros buscan derribar a los hombres de las murallas. Las rocas vuelan hacia las murallas al igual que las flechas, desde dentro de la ciudad hay respuestas similares.

Viento Gris aúlla nuevamente, ha hecho esto durante casi toda la noche, quizá como respuesta a los tañidos de campanas de Desembarco del Rey, el efecto que su aullido tenía después del eco de las campanas debió haber sido estremecedor para quien hubiera podido escucharlo. Robb toma esto como la señal definitiva y levanta la espada como lo hizo el día que llegaron delante de la capital, los rugidos, los cuernos, los gritos y choques de espadas contra escudos resuenan de nuevo, mientras cargan hacia el frente.

Los arqueros han ido avanzando poco a poco, obligando a los hombres Lannister en la base de las murallas a retroceder gradualmente. La infantería enemiga es empujada por la caballería real que comienza a avanzar.

Robb levanta la espada y la dirige al frente, se ha rodeado de algunos de los mejores jinetes con los que cuenta su ejército, es un pequeño pelotón pero que ahora es la punta de lanza del ataque. Los jinetes responden a las órdenes. El avance al principio es lento, es un trote continúo que progresivamente acelera hasta que es un galope veloz. El accidentado campo de batalla no es obstáculo, él guía la caballería por una franja de terreno en perfecto estado que está a poca distancia de la Puerta del Léon. Renly debería estar haciendo algo similar un poco más allá de la Puerta del Rey.

Las flechas no dejan de caer, falta poco para que los ejércitos choquen contra el enemigo. Es ese momento que siempre se le hace eterno, donde los días de planeación y toda la estrategia sirve de poco y la habilidad con la espada es todo.

Hinca los talones al caballo y lo obliga a ir más aprisa, el primer frente es una línea de piqueros que poco pueden hacer contra el furioso galope y casi de inmediato son aplastados por los cascos de los caballos, después hay infantería que se planta detrás de escasas empalizadas, algunos de sus hombres y monturas quedan empalados en éstas, pero son pocos comparados con aquellos que las libran y siguen cargando. Algunos giran y van contra estos soldados Lannister, los combates son rabiosos, los soldados Stark a caballo reparten estocadas contra las tropas del rey que se defienden, y las flechas siguen cayendo.

Ha conseguido abrir una brecha hasta la puerta del León, dos tortugas se acercan con paso lento y pesado como los animales de los que toman el nombre. La primera avanza hasta la puerta y comienza a golpear con impactos poderosos que cimbran la puerta ya atacada varias veces por las municiones de las catapultas.

Umber se hace cargo de mantener la brecha abierta y protegida de los enemigos, quienes van disminuyendo gradualmente de números. Robb sabe que la defensa externa de Desembarco del Rey es únicamente simbólica, no poseen los números para hacerlos retroceder, su máxima apuesta es defenderla desde dentro, así que cuando el aceite hirviendo y las piedras comienzan a caer sobre la tortuga no se sorprende, es la única forma de tratar de detener la irrupción de las puertas.

Robb consigue dominar al caballo una vez que ha matado al último de los soldados Lannister que tenía cerca, al notar que Viento Gris trota hacia él supone que _Viento Rojo_ podría ser un buen apodo. Le rasca el lomo cuando el lobo se coloca a su lado, ha crecido lo suficiente como para que el Rey no tenga que desmontar para hacer esto. Por un instante mira directo a los ojos del huargo y parece decirle que ha hecho un buen trabajo, el animal sacude la cabeza y aúlla.

El aullido es proseguido por los rugidos de los rebeldes que ven las primeras naves reales acercarse a la desembocadura del Aguasnegras. Las armadas de Redwyne y Manderly han tenido éxito, formaron una barrera y han empujado poco a poco a los barcos del Rey Joffrey hacia el interior. Las balistas, los arqueros y la diferencia de números han hecho retroceder a las naves reales y han invertido los papeles, ahora que los rebeldes saben de la emboscada en el río, la van a aprovechar para asestar un golpe mortal a los ejércitos reales.

Los cuernos suenan de cada lado del canal y de los barcos dando la señal, los hombres en tierra guardan distancia y los que están sobre barcos animan el avance. Robb se ubica en una pequeña saliente del terreno junto a Renly. El Rey en Altojardin tiene una gran sonrisa que no puede disimular.

—Hasta un Lannister dice la verdad cuando tiene la soga en el cuello, ¿no? —exclama Renly—, admito que dudé de las palabras del Gnomo, ¡pero mira!

Apenas Baratheon ha acabado de hablar, las flechas incendiarias surcan el cielo y encuentran blanco en los barcos acorralados que están repletos de fuego valyrio. Lo que sigue es una experiencia tan aterradora como intensa. Después del ruido sordo de la gran explosión, los barcos destrozados vuelan por los aires envueltos en llamaradas verdes que iluminan tanto como si fuera de día. La onda expansiva golpea a los reyes como un viento fuerte que asusta a los caballos, pero ninguno pierde el control. Robb aprieta las riendas al imaginar la clase de daño que hubiera causado a sus naves, aunque al parecer algunas han sido sacrificadas, la gran mayoría se dispersa en la bahía poniéndose a salvo del fuego valiryo que consume todo a su paso.

Robb se pregunta si Lord Tywin de verdad es tan ingenuo como para pensar que Tyrion iba a seguir siéndole leal después de enviarlo prácticamente a su muerte. Sabe que más de un arquero estuvo tentado a vaciar todas las flechas de las que eran capaces en cuanto lo tuvieron a buena distancia, pero Robb ordenó que lo dejarán llegar hasta él. Era poco menos que una amenaza para cualquiera, y el galope decidido con el que el Lannister se acercó le impresionó de cierto modo. Cuando fue presentado delante de ellos y comenzó a hablar, en un principio no podía conectar la situación de Tyrion con la forma en que se comportaba, pues hablaba como si no estuviera rodeado de enemigos con ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo, hizo comentarios irónicos y observaciones agudas cargadas de una respetuosa agresión. Sabía de su matrimonio forzado con Sansa pero aún así, tras el intercambio de palabras, Robb no pudo dejar de verlo más como un potencial aliado que un enemigo artero.

Ahora agradece haber escuchado a la razón y no a las exigencias de Renly de matarlo ahí mismo. Aún no tiene claro cuál será su destino, pero sabe que si es cierto lo que le dijo en privado respecto a que su hermana está en un lugar seguro, estará en deuda de una forma u otra.

El incendio disminuye y el combate escala de nivel, la explosión que al principio causó impresión y cierto temor parece enervar a todos los combatientes y ahora embisten con más saña, con más fuerza, y con más sed de sangre.

Un cuerno resuena en la parte sur de campo de batalla, después de un estruendo los hombres cercanos a la Puerta del Lodazal gritan eufóricos cuando ésta cae. Robb mueve la cabeza en esa dirección indicando a sus hombres que cabalgarán hacia allá, después dirige su caballo y comienza la carrera, pero antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente, un segundo cuerno poderoso retumba, y asume de inmediato que la Puerta del León también está a punto de caer. Cambia de estrategia y redirige a su tropa al norte, a la puerta que Umber ha atacado.

Al llegar al frente, la puerta ha caído y los hombres se abren paso a través de ella. Robb se limpia el sudor, intercambia una mirada con Viento Gris y levanta la espada, grita al tope de sus pulmones y los hombres a su alrededor. Inician la carga, con tal fuerza que los soldados dentro de los muros retroceden, la caballería abre un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que la infantería penetre y así van abriéndose camino hasta que la brecha es tan grande que ningún soldado del rey puede impedirles el paso.

—Estamos aquí, padre —murmura para sí y repasa en su mente el mapa de la ciudad que estudió detenidamente por días. Pronto se ubica y reinicia el galope, a la delantera y con tanta potencia que nadie se atreve a interponerse.

Rodean la Colina de Visenya hasta retomar la calzada que conecta la Puerta de Dioses con la Colina Alta de Aegon, y la Fortaleza Roja. Eventualmente llegan a las puertas de la legendaria fortaleza Targaryen. Renly, que tomó una ruta más corta a través del Paseo del Río, ya ha hecho llegar sus armas de asedio, él no puede hacer eso dada la distancia pero tiene su propia estrategia. Tyrion le habló de algo más que la emboscada en el Aguasnegras.

...

Joffrey no puede recordar nada imposible en su vida, todo ha sido siempre hecho a sus deseos, todo a excepción de su padre, pero el Desconocido lo llevó consigo y la corona ahora es suya. Él es Rey y todos deben rendirle homenaje, todos deben inclinar su cabeza ante su presencia y vanagloriarlo en su real potestad. Mas esos imbéciles hijos de puta se han atrevido a rebelarse contra su autoridad e ir a retarlo en sus dominios.

Los miembros de la Guardia Real que lo resguardan se miran incómodos cada vez que la estructura del Gran Salón se cimbra tras los impactos de las catapultas. Él sólo frunce el ceño más y más, ¡no puede estar ocurriendo eso! ¿Dónde están sus propios ingenieros y las armas que deben defender la ciudad?, ¿dónde está el Consejero de Barcos? El muy cabrón fue el primero en desaparecer después de que falló el ataque en la bahía. Él, el Perro, algunos de los capas doradas y muchos de los nobles de la corte, los bastardos se han largado con la cola entre las patas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, abuelo? —pregunta tratando de ocultar el repentino temblor que le traiciona la voz.

Lord Tywin lo mira con condescendencia y le niega la respuesta; por supuesto que esto enfurece al Rey y se pone de pie.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —gruñe amenazante—, eres la Mano del Rey, debes decidir qué hacer.

—Es el Rey el que decide, la Mano es la que arregla el desastre, ¿no? —pregunta con seriedad pero Joffrey puede percibir un dejo de burla.

Se queda callado, aprieta la quijada y maldice hasta que se le acaban las obscenidades, su madre, su hermano y otros inútiles están dentro del Torreón de Maegor, ella le insistió que fuera con ella pero él se dijo que era el Rey y que no podía esconderse durante la gran batalla que decidiría su reinado. Ahora duda un poco, dos puertas han caído y los rebeldes han penetrado la ciudad, a este paso entrarán a la Fortaleza Roja.

—¡Debiste haberme dicho antes!, ¡si hubieras sido capaz de eliminar al maldito Stark no estaría sucediendo esto!

Su abuelo lo mira directo a los ojos y él no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse callado, mientras pasa saliva.

—Si hubieras usado la mitad de tu cerebro habrías podido escuchar a Tyrion, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste.

—¡Tú enviaste al enano a negociar con los rebeldes!, ¡le regalaste nuestros planes a esos imbéciles!

—¿Nuestros planes? —pregunta su abuelo—, si de ti hubiera dependido todo, Desembarco del Rey sería pasto de llamas para cuando mis tropas llegaran. No tuviste la capacidad de escuchar y actuar. Como rey eres una burla, quizá merezcas todo esto.

Joffrey cierra ambos puños y aprieta la quijada, sabe que puede gritar y seguir ofendiendo a Lord Tywin, pero tendrá tanta repercusión como si lo hiciera contra una pared. Mira con furia hacia otro lado, su Guardia Real ha disminuido en número y valor, y él se ha cansado de gritarles que dejen de comportarse como cobardes y salgan a pelear, a defender el reino... SU reino.

No sabe qué hacer o cómo contestar, la estructura vuelve a cimbrarse pero antes de que pueda decir algo, ve a su abuelo dirigirse a la salida acompañado de algunos soldados Lannister con sus mantos escarlata.

—¿A dónde vas? —gruñe Joffrey.

Lord Tywin se gira levemente y le mira despectivamente.

—Me retiro, ya no soy necesario.

—¡Vas a esconderte a tu roca como en la rebelión de mi padre!

La sonrisa de su abuelo le estremece, abre bastante los ojos y las palabras se le revuelven en la garganta. Si su madre estuviera con él, ella sería capaz de decir algo para hacerlo quedarse, ella, su tío Jaime o el Gnomo... pero no hay nadie.

El señor de Roca Casterly sale por las grandes puertas del salón del trono y al ser cerradas, el eco resuena por cada una de las cúpulas. Todos los presentes se han quedado callados como él, muchos voltean a verlo, con la esperanza clara en los ojos.

—¡Eres el Rey! —dice alguien al fondo después de un momento—, ¡haz algo!

—¡Sí, debes hacer algo!

El murmullo crece poco a poco, los capas doradas se plantan a su alrededor, sólo tiene tres miembros de la Guardia Real, inconscientemente lleva la mano a la espada y pasa saliva. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo a ir tan mal?

...

Dirige a sus hombres a la base de uno de los baluartes, todos se pegan al muro de piedra roja para que los arqueros no los hagan blancos fáciles. Después de dudar por unos instantes, encuentra lo que busca y agita una mano. La puerta está ahí, las dimensiones son las explicadas y sólo le queda esperar que el camino sea el que Tyrion le dibujó.

Es un pasillo estrecho y húmedo, las antorchas iluminan sólo un poco, más de una se apaga por lo viciado del aire, algunos hombre dudan pero Robb no, y después de algunos minutos de recorrer el pasaje ven una luz difusa en el otro extremo.

—Silencio —ordena con voz profunda—, Olyvar, lleva a tus hombres a la muralla. No importa cómo pero tómala —dice a su escudero que sigue fielmente detrás de él—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Renly entre.

Una vez que salen del pasadizo, ve a Olyvar separarse con paso rápido pero silencioso. Robb dirige el ataque a la guardia que resguarda el patio y ha sido tomada por sorpresa ante su repentina aparición. Viento Gris toma la delantera, ataca por la espalda sigilosa pero brutalmente haciendo honor a su nombre y su estampa. Van abriéndose camino hasta rumbo a la puerta principal, Renly ataca por fuera y él por dentro, Olyvar debe haber dominado la muralla y nadie ataca desde arriba; en poco tiempo habrán dominado sobre el exterior de la Fortaleza Roja.

Escucha con atención los ruidos de la batalla fuera de la muralla y sobre ésta. Las campanas repican con insistencia, se pregunta si llaman a la población a combatir a los invasores o a rendirse, también hay cuernos, son los agudos cuernos sureños de Renly, eso significa que están a poco de entrar.

Para cuando llegan al patio principal, las puertas han sido derribadas y los soldados reales corren lejos de las fuerzas Baratheon, sólo para encontrarse con las fauces del huargo y los norteños. No hay sobrevivientes.

Renly se adelanta y estrecha le mano estrecha la mano a Robb, la sonrisa satisfecha que viste habla bastante de cómo se siente. La parte más complicada la han llevado Robb y su escudero que quitaron las amenazas del camino de Renly pero no importa, piensa Robb, ahora sólo hay que encontrar a Joffrey.

—Estamos adentro, padre.

...

La noche continúa su curso, las horas pasan y el alba anuncia su llegada con una ligera luz en el horizonte. La vista es impresionante, el cielo se tiñe de morado que pronto pasa a rojos, naranjas y amarillos, como si el fuego no sólo se hubiera liberado en Desembarco del Rey, sino también en la bóveda celeste... claro que nadie se fija en esto, porque para un hombre en una batalla, no hay espacio para esas tonterías.

Cada una de las torres y espacio de importancia en la Fortaleza Roja han sido tomados, y la muralla fue reclamada por Olyvar Frey, los capas doradas que aún estaban en sus puestos fueron muertos o apresados, al igual que dos de los Guardias Reales que fueron sometidos no sin una considerable cantidad de violencia. Los únicos sitios intactos a la salida del sol, son el Salón del Trono y el Torreón de Maegor.

El Rey se encuentra en el Salón del Trono y es a donde se dirigen, mientras que el Torreón ha sido sitiado y se ha tendido un puente después de horas de combate, no se ha dado la orden de ocupar el castillo dentro del castillo, pero cuando se dé, podrán hacerlo.

El sol está naciendo cuando dos reyes van a donde yace un tercero para confrontarlo, y proclamar la Capital para sí.

...

Cuando Robert Baratheon murió, Tywin Lannister supo que era su oportunidad para llevar a su Casa a lo más alto. La dinastía Targaryen era fuerte hasta que se acabó en sí misma, los Baratheon son poderosos pero estúpidos y Robert dio un buen ejemplo. El Trono de Hierro necesitaba de alguien fuerte, sabio y perspicaz, ya sabía que ni su nieto ni su hija eran nada de eso, pero él sí, él sabe cómo se debe dirigir el reino, aunque jamás ha vestido la corona, sabe cómo se debe gobernar desde el Trono de Hierro.

Reconstruyó la Casa Lannister desde las cenizas que dejó Lord Tytos, la recreó y la hizo más brillante que nunca. Mantuvo los reinos unidos a pesar de las locuras de Aerys, lo hizo próspero y floreciente... deseaba hacer más, sentar a un Lannister en el Trono de Hierro y construir una dinastía más gloriosa que la de los hijos del dragón. Un león pudo haber traído lo que nadie pudo... pero no bastó con un león, debió haber sido el león adecuado... ahora todo está perdido.

El capitán de su guardia camina con paso veloz entre los pasillos, encontraron los primeros cadáveres apenas unos metros atrás, indicio de que los rebeldes han entrado o que el motín ha comenzado, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran predecibles, pero nada importa, ya nada, sólo salir de ahí.

Matan a un par de norteños que resguardaban una puerta, entran al complejo de pasadizos y se mueven sin complicación. Dos de sus hombres han estudiado los mapas por meses y saben a dónde lleva cada túnel. En poco tiempo perciben la luz de la mañana, aceleran el paso, entre más permanecen entre los muros de la Fortaleza Roja, más difícil será alejarse de ahí.

Si de algo puede jactarse Lord Tywin es que siempre tiene un plan de respaldo, y ahora sabe que las monedas que pagó día tras día a los hombres que cuidan de los establos, han sido una inversión que ahora devuelve su pago con creces. Pues la lealtad puede ganarse con acciones heroicas como hizo Robert, con fuerza como los Targaryen. con una vida honorable como Eddard Stark, o también con monedas; y mientras todos los anteriores están muertos, él cabalga con parte de su guardia hacia el Bosque del Rey.

Caballos, hombres y uniformes Baratheon les permiten cruzar las líneas enemigas sin ninguna complicación, si Robert era un pobre idiota, Renly es un caso peor, sabe que el peligro yacía en Stannis... pero ése ya es una amenaza fantasma.

Penetran el bosque, hacen su camino entre veredas en medio de los gruesos árboles, deben ir un poco hacia el Occidente, entrar al Dominio y ahí estarán esperando sus refuerzos. Como decía, Lord Tywin no es de los que se rindan fácilmente y las fuerzas de la Compañía Audaz aguardan ahí, o deben hacerlo si quieren su pago. Con ellos y una correcta dirección, atacarán la retaguardia de Renly y Stark.

Cuando finalmente ven el final del bosque, deben detenerse en seco, una fila de caballería les bloquea la salida. Tywin aprieta los dientes, nunca faltan los que quieren hacerse los héroes y olvidan su lugar. Los cuenta, son apenas unos cuantos más que sus hombres, por su apariencia es claro que son norteños, distingue el emblema: los diez lobos de la Casa Cassel, ¿qué hacen los hombres del castellano de Invernalia en su camino?

Levanta una mano y da la señal para que sus hombres se preparen para el combate.

—No esperarás pasar entre estos hombres que son más que los tuyos, ¿o sí padre? —la burlona voz de Tyrion se deja escuchar.

El enano monta en compañía de uno de los hombres de Cassel, parece un niño que alguien ha sacado a pasear pero habla con la confianza de un hombre que tiene todas las de ganar.

—¿De verdad confrontarás a tus hombres contra mi guardia? Sé que nunca has sido muy listo, Tyrion —replica—, pero esto es ridículo.

—Oh no, padre, estos no son mis hombres, son de Stark...

—¿Un Rey acaba de echarte de su lado y tan pronto has corrido a suplicar un sitio con otro? —pregunta ufano.

—De nuevo no, padre. Te repito que éstos —dice el enano señalando a los norteños— no son mis hombres, ni he corrido a suplicar nada. Estoy cumpliendo un favor a alguien que me ha hecho uno ya.

—No fuiste capaz de...

—Me lanzaste a los lobos pero estoy tan feo que ni ellos me quisieron comer —ríe su hijo—, por el contrario, me han pedido unirse a su manada. Aún no lo he decidido, pero como te decía, pago un favor con otro.

No puede escuchar más, no puede tolerar que el más bajo de los Lannister haya traicionado a su Casa, no puede con la noción que sus descendientes sean criaturas tan patéticas, no sólo por Tyrion, por Cersei, por Joffrey. Lanza la orden de ataque y los norteños responden.

...

Viento Gris ha seguido los pasos de Robb cada uno de los miles de kilómetros que llevan recorridos, ha visto por él y le ha ayudado en lo que cualquiera en su condición podría, pero también actúa por su conveniencia y busca todo lo que satisfaga sus instintos y sus razonamientos. No hay juicios morales o sociales que puedan calificar su actuar, un huargo no es un perro fiel ni un amigo entrañable, tampoco una criatura tonta y sanguinaria. O puede que sí, puede mover la cola a la mano que le da de comer y arrancársela cuando le disgusta algo, puede abalanzarse sobre cualquier hombre y matarlo en segundos o defenderlo de un oso. Un lobo del norte es impredecible y no tiende lazos con nadie, a menos que seas un warg o un Stark. Si eres ambos, un huargo no es tu mascota, un huargo es una parte de ti.

Por eso Robb se pone en alerta cuando ve que el lobo retrocede cuando están delante de la puerta del Salón, asiente después de que Renly le grita que no se acobarde y sigan adelante, que el puto de Joffrey está a unos cuantos metros. El Rey en el Norte avanza con el mismo paso apurado que el Rey Baratheon, pero con un incómodo pensamiento que le asfixia más cada vez que nota que el lobo no le pisa los talones, que ha desaparecido. Le tranquiliza saber que en verdad debe rondar cerca, sabe —o quiere creer— que Viento Gris no lo dejará solo en este momento tan crucial.

No está equivocado pero tampoco del todo acertado. Aunque el animal no está lejos, no está a su lado.

Los reyes y sus hombres entran a donde yace el Trono de Hierro cuando las enormes puertas ceden. No ha sido muy difícil, y eso preocupa más a Robb.

Una vez dentro, se topa con un panorama que no esperaba. Los hombres y mujeres de la corte se han atrincherado detrás del Trono de Hierro, las tropas Stark y Baratheon ocupan todo el vacío del salón mientras los otros retroceden asustados.

Renly toma la delantera sin ninguna precaución.

—¿Dónde está el cobarde del Rey?, ¿acaso está entre las faldas de su madre? —pregunta burlón.

—Aquí está —exclama una voz que sobresale entre la multitud.

Es un miembro de la Guardia Real, no lleva el casco puesto ni la capa, pero la armadura lo delata. Adelanta unos pasos y todos distinguen a Joffrey Baratheon que es arrastrado fuera de la multitud. Lo coloca con rudeza sobre el Trono de Hierro. El muchacho rubio se queja cuando una de las muchas puntas le corta y maldice a su antiguo guardián.

—Entregamos al falso rey al único y verdadero Rey, yo, Meryn Trant de la Guardia Real pongo el Trono de Hierro a los pies de su Majestad.

Robb ve con cautela a cada uno, Renly parece complacido hasta el éxtasis con las palabras, y avanza con paso cadente hacia el trono, sus hombres bajan las armas cuando escuchan a los miembros de la corte clamar por su rey. Él no puede hacer lo mismo, hay algo mal aquí, y no puede decir qué es, pero siente algo más allá de su percepción, algo le dice que no todo es lo que parece.

Joffrey lanza maldiciones a su tío, y después a su corte cuando algunas mujeres se lanzan a los pies de Renly, besándole las botas y llorando por su perdón.

—Así entregas el poder sobrino, es un tanto patético —dice Renly con desdén—. Es tal y como todo tu reinado ha sido.

Robb se acerca con paso inseguro, sin separarse de sus hombres y sin perder de vista cada detalle. Ya no se pregunta dónde esta Viento Gris, lo siente cerca y eso lejos de calmarlo, lo pone más alerta.

Renly y Joffrey se lanzan insultos y burlas, que van escalando de intensidad con velocidad. Cuando Baratheon hace alusión al origen bastardo de Joffrey, el rubio se pone de pie hecho una furia.

Un grito detrás suyo llama la atención de todos, los cortesanos que se habían atrincherado detrás del Trono de Hierro huyen despavoridos por doquier, y la confusión es aprovechada por Joffrey, que hace un rápido movimiento hacia su izquierda y toma algo de detrás del trono.

En un instante Robb ve el destello de una flecha por encima de las puntas de las espadas del trono, lanza un llamado a Renly pero el Baratheon reacciona con lentitud. Su respiración se detiene, sabe que no llegará más rápido que la flecha que Joffrey ha lanzado desde su ballesta... o tal vez sí, pero no él como Robb Stark, sino él como Viento Gris. El huargo aparece detrás del trono.

La flecha vuela, el lobo también. La punta metálica encuentra hogar en la carne, los colmillos del animal también.

Sangre real corre esa mañana.

...

Ya ha amanecido, los reflejos de los rayos solares sobre las turbias aguas le dan un aspecto más siniestro. La corriente es fuerte y el río ancho, los escurrimientos dejados por las lluvias dan completa fama a las Tierras de los Ríos, el Forca Roja se alimenta de cientos de pequeños afluentes que lo hacen duplicar su anchura. A pesar de que la temporada de aguas causó muchos problemas para el movimiento de los ejércitos, ahora son la única razón por la que la estrategia de Theon para movilizar a sus hombres ha sido posible.

Por lo regular estos ríos que fluyen en el interior no son navegables, la crecida de las aguas los hace factibles de navegar pero pocos son hábiles para dominar las violentas aguas que recorren su cause. Para gente como los hijos del hierro, que dominan tormentas y pueden desembarcar en costas rocosas, embarcarse contra corriente en un río crecido es un reto pequeño, y aunque no cuentan con las naves idóneas, la habilidad de los hombres no diferencia entre mar o río, entre barcoluengo o barcaza, agua es agua sin importar dónde sea, y una nave tiene la misma mecánica ya sea que uno pesque o piratee.

Después de cabalgar desde Lanza de Sal hasta la Atalaya de Aguas Grises descendieron a través del Forca Verde en las embarcaciones proporcionadas por Lord Frey, y remontaron el Forca Roja hasta Valdecuerno donde la división armada que Renly envió los esperaba.

Se hizo un amplío rodeo, pero los tiempos de traslado han sido mínimos comparado a si lo hubieran hecho por los caminos. Además, tener una cubierta bajo sus pies ha permitido que los hijos del hierro se sientan cómodos, si hubieran tenido que cabalgar todo el trayecto, Theon está casi seguro que habría ocurrido un motín antes de llegar a Los Gemelos.

Ha sido toda una experiencia para él convivir finalmente con unos hijos del hierro de cepa pura después de tantos años. Como pensó, no fue distinto de hacerlo con norteños, pero esta gente —no ha vuelto a llamarla _su gente_ — le ha recordado los días de peleas y juegos con sus hermanos, el aroma de la sal y el salitre, la brisa fría y la época cuando era un hijo de Pyke. Ha sido agradable y desagradable por igual, pero ninguno se ha atrevido a retarlo —no más de lo habitual como cualquier isleño— y ha dado por hecho que lo han aceptado como su líder, o líder adjunto con Asha. Ella no mentía cuando le dijo que cada uno de esos hombres daría su vida por ella, no por un sentido ciego de lealtad como algunos de las tierras verdes tienen para con sus señores, sino por ese lazo que la sangre compartida genera, y no habla de lazos familiares, sino de la sangre que se derrama en la batalla al lado del otro y en la que se bañan cuando se mata al enemigo. De ésa que él todavía no tiene con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con su hermana, pero sí con algunos norteños.

Al llegar a Valdelcuerno es casi el medio día, y Mathis Rowan, como emisario de Renly, los recibe con un gesto adusto y una suspicacia mal disimulada al ver el desparpajado ejército que lo acompaña. Toma un poco de tiempo evitar que los soldados Baratheon y los Stark —aunque Theon sabe que siguen negándose a ser llamados así— se maten unos a otros, muchos de los hombres de Renly son habitantes del Dominio y tienen un odio ancestral por los venidos de Pyke, mientras que los isleños odian a todos los demás por naturaleza, así que es normal que estas cosas pasen.

Después de discutir las posiciones en el mapa, cada uno se aposta en los puntos estratégicos que Mathis ha señalado como neurálgicos en el asedio de los dos bastiones Lannister: Roca Casterly y Lannisport. Han decidido sitiar las ciudades, y en caso de que sea posible las invadirán, pero si eso implica un riesgo grande, deben esperar por el grueso de los ejércitos una vez que la batalla de Desembarco del Rey acabe.

Asha y una parte de sus isleños ocupa el Camino del Río en el norte, otro enviado de Renly, un tal Martyn Mullendore, se establece en la parte sur del Camino del Río, que sube de Torre Tarbeck, Lord Rowan se encarga de bloquear el Camino Dorado, y Theon toma un poblado que se extiende en el pequeño valle que se ubica entre las dos zonas montañosas que protegen las tierras Lannister. Además se fija una línea de jinetes para mantenerse comunicados, los cuervos son de poco uso en este momento.

Con él se quedan Tristifer Botley y dos hijos de El Lector, Greyjoy sabe que su hermana los ha enviado para controlar cualquier intento de levantamiento, después de todo, cada uno de ellos es un guerrero reconocido por los hombres, y Theon, por otro lado, aún tiene que demostrarles muchas cosas. No está contento pero, no deja de sorprenderse por ello, está decidido a poner primero su encomienda que sus frustraciones. Que la primera es tan inmensa como las segundas, pero esa pequeña luz que descubrió mientras acompañaba a su hermana después de hablar con Robb le ha dado cierta lucidez, y eso le lleva a suponer que si cumple con la misión, las dudas irán resolviéndose poco a poco, y si no es así, al menos le mantendrá la mente ocupada.

La noche de ese primer día, un emisario informa a Theon que su hermana lo invita a comer. Él acepta y mientras cabalga acompañado de sus primos y Tris hasta el asentamiento de Asha —que ha ocupado un pueblo pesquero—, se fija en las cosas que le hacen falta para que su ocupación sea un verdadero punto de bloqueo; mientras que él estableció fosos y empalizadas, su hermana se limitó a colocar sobre picas las cabezas de algunos de los habitantes del pueblo, ambas opciones mantienen lejos a los viajeros pero las cabezas empaladas no detienen la embestida de hombres armados.

A su llegada, el mensajero lo guía hasta una casa que tiene pinta de finca veraniega. Dentro, su hermana ha organizado un banquete para recibirlos, le queda claro que ella no ha perdido tiempo para saquear la población, y regodearse en su "conquista". La bebida y la comida fluyen, la plática y las risas inundan el pequeño salón; hay otras mujeres pero Asha es la única que ríe y bebe, las otras son criadas que si no están siendo manoseadas, las violan en algún rincón; todo esto no es nuevo para él pero de algún modo resulta incómodo... ¡qué tontería! pero no puede quitarse la incómoda sensación con cada grito que escucha.

En un punto del banquete, Asha le dice que la acompañe y lo guía hasta una habitación. Theon no puede evitar ver la cama y sus pensamientos al ver cuánto había crecido su hermana, sacude la cabeza al unir una cosa con la otra.

—No Theon, no somos Lannister —ella dice con una risa burlona y toma asiento en una espléndida silla ubicada en el centro de la habitación y lo invita a hacerlo—. Dime, ¿es cierto que mataste a un monstruo en el Norte?, ¿era un grumpin o un snark?

—Sólo era un cabrón tan feo como Dagmer y loco como Euron, aunque ninguno de los norteños los ha conocido, así que supongo que sí era un monstruo para ellos.

Asha suelta una carcajada y vacía vino en dos copas, le da una y levanta la suya. Theon no deja de sorprenderse de lo rápido que ha aprendido a adaptarse a pesar de la falta de un dedo.

—Por Theon, el héroe del norte —ella exclama y brinda—, esos norteños no son tan duros como dicen si se impresionan por lo que hiciste.

Theon le cuenta lo que el bastardo de Bolton hizo y la sonrisa de Asha poco a poco desaparece, supone que Dagmer se queda corto comparándolo con Ramsay, aunque quizá no con Euron. No pregunta por qué dijo que lo llaman el héroe del norte, hay una confesión que quiere hacerle.

—Lo ayudé a escapar, lo saqué de las prisiones de Invernalia y lo ayudaba a escapar —inicia—, después iba ir a casa... pero algo, en algún punto del camino decidí lo contrario. No supe por qué pero lo hice. Me hubiera matado si no fuera por el huargo de uno de los Stark, también pudo haberme arrancado la garganta como al bastardo... pero no lo hizo.

Asha no dice nada, pasa la copa de una a otra mano sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, las palabras son reveladoras.

—Nunca he tenido fe en nada, siempre he dicho que cualquiera de los dioses me la puede chupar cuando quiera; nunca me han escuchado, ¿por qué les tendría alguna clase de respeto? —murmura Theon mirando su copa—, pero en ese momento, cuando el huargo me miró a los ojos, me pregunté si los Antiguos Dioses no me estarían diciendo algo —sonríe torcidamente, cada palabra es tan estúpida como la anterior pero es la conclusión a la que ha llegado después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Por eso decidiste ser un norteño? —el tono de Asha sigue siendo irónico pero ya no sonríe.

—No soy un norteño, no importa lo que Robb diga, jamás lo seré; pero cuando estuve en Harlaw, comprendí que tampoco podría ser un hijo del hierro.

—Te pasó algo más —concluye Asha ante el desconcierto de su hermano, ella lo mira directo a los ojos—, esperaba que pelearas y quizá que hasta intentaras matarme, cuando te dije que no podías asistir a la Asamblea de Sucesión, pero sólo discutiste y aceptaste largarte con el rabo entre las patas como buen lobo. Un hijo del hierro pelea por lo que es suyo, aunque sepa que la vida se le va con eso, un idiota de las tierras verdes sale huyendo cuando sabe que va a perder.

—Tal vez —responde en un murmullo—, tal vez eso haría un hijo de puta del sur, pero el norte no son tierras verdes. Me fui pero no con la cola entre las patas como dices, lo hice porque supe cómo iba a acabar todo, y retirarse de una batalla perdida no es huir, es prepararse para asestar un mejor golpe —se sorprende al escucharse repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de Lord Stark—. ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá nos contaba del combate del Rey Gris con Nagga?

Asha arquea una ceja, la plática está tomando un giro curioso.

—Nuestro ancestro lo mató con la ayuda del Dios Ahogado.

—Sí, pero antes de que eso sucediera Nagga destruyó muchas veces los hogares de las Islas del Hierro, El Rey Gris pudo combatirlo en múltiples ocasiones pero lo hizo una sola vez y ganó.

—Con la ayuda del Dios Ahogado —insiste ella.

—Sí, pero ¿crees que hubiera tenido el mismo resultado si enfrentaba a Nagga la primera vez que atacó?

—No lo sé, son sólo leyendas, palabras viejas que mamá nos contaba y que ahora enloquecen a Pelomojado.

Theon bebe su vino y no dice más, comprende que su hermana no lo entenderá. Para ella siempre será cobardía preferir salvar la vida que pelear por su derecho de sucesión, pero —aunque en su momento no lo entendió de ese modo— Theon sabe ahora que si cedió fue porque aún si por alguna imposible situación, conseguía el Trono de Piedramar, nadie lo seguiría, su derecho de sangre le daba el trono pero no a sus súbditos. Y un rey que no tiene a su gente, no será rey por mucho tiempo, que le pregunten a Joffrey ahora.

Ha sido duro, no cabe duda, cambiar sin perderse, dejar de ser parte de lo que es y ser alguien más. Sacudirse un tanto de sal y dejar que le caiga otro tanto de nieve. Salirse por momentos del mar para meterse al bosque, recordar cómo nadar y pescar pero también aprender a cazar en manada.

Ha sido muy difícil, pero no ha sido imposible, aprender a ser kráken y también lobo.


	7. El mar y el norte

**VII**

Renly baja la mirada a esa nueva adición a su cuerpo, la punta empenachada con plumas negras sobresale parcialmente de su costado y aunque duele terriblemente la contempla con estupefacción, no parece entender lo que acaba de pasar. El impacto le ha hecho perder el equilibrio, se tambalea hasta que finalmente cae al piso sentado. Hay gritos a su alrededor, pero le presta atención a un intercambio de quejidos y gruñidos delante suyo, al hacerlo se estremece.

Es el gran huargo que tiene entre sus fauces el cuello de su sobrino. El muchacho ha dejado de pelear, el lobo ha mordido con tal fuerza y lo ha sacudido con tanta furia que su brazo y su cabeza se casi se han desprendido. Joffrey, el animal y él tienen sangre sobre ellos, pero la mayor parte de la que el huargo tiene es del chico, que es tanta que hasta a él le ha salpicado un poco en el forcejeo de la bestia. Tal parece que su sobrino peleó con desesperación, sus dedos están entrelazados con el pelaje pegajoso —también por la sangre— del lobo, aunque ni el Rey en el Trono de Hierro habría podido contra un huargo que le brinca por la espalda y le clava la mordida entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Su propio dolor ya no parece tan grande al pensar qué clase de sensación puede tenerse con una herida como la infligida al chico.

Todo es caos más allá del círculo que se ha creado alrededor de él, la criatura y el cadáver de Joffrey, los gritos siguen y las espadas empiezan a chocar. Mira a su izquierda y se encuentra con Robb batallando contra uno de los Guardias Reales, es ese idiota de Meryn Trant, Renly trata de ponerse de pie para darle una mano pero no consigue ni siquiera hincarse.

El cuerpo del viejo guardián cae pesadamente y el Rey en el Norte trata de acercarse a él, pero dos nuevos soldados se lo impiden, Robb debe saber que la herida no es tan seria porque se enfoca en su combate. Cosa que no sucede con Loras, el Caballero de las Flores grita dramáticamente mientras lanza tajadas a diestra y siniestra para abrirse una brecha hacia él, cuando derriba a su último oponente se hinca frente a él y ve con desesperación la herida y las plastas de sangre, sus manos tiemblan y abre la boca una y otra vez sin ser capaz de decir algo.

Este cabrón ha olvidado su acuerdo de ser discretos en cuanto a lo suyo, poco le falta para que se eche a llorar.

—No es tan serio, esta sangre es de él —le dice a su histérico amado y señala al lobo.

Viento Gris finalmente ha soltado el cuerpo, no sin antes arrancarle la cabeza, Renly no comprende por qué lo ha hecho, pero admite que el acto es bastante metafórico. Pone una mano al hombro de su compañero de cama y se ayuda a ponerse de pie, ahora tiene una mejor perspectiva de los últimos momentos del combate. Hay muchos muertos yaciendo por doquier, muchos de los nobles han sido obligados a arrodillarse como señal de rendición y sumisión. El muchacho Stark se acerca a él sin poder disimular su gesto satisfecho, sin llamarlo, Viento Gris trota hacia él y pega su cuerpo contra el suyo, coloca una mano sobre su cabeza mientras se limpia la sangre con la otra, después levanta la espada y todos los hombres —norteños y sureños— lanzan un grito de victoria... Renly está celoso.

—¿Estás bien? —el Rey en el Norte pregunta con preocupación.

—Sí, si no fuera por tu lobo, seguro tendría esto —señala el dardo de la ballesta—, aquí —y coloca la mano en su pecho—, la puntería era lo único bueno de Joffrey.

El Rey en Altojardin se percata del modo en que Robb mira el cuerpo destrozado del rey caído, se percata de la cantidad de emociones que cruzan su rostro pero al ver que todo termina en una sonrisa, se repite que ese muchacho es ya un hombre en una posición de demasiado poder, y con tanto seso que no sucumbirá ante éste como el idiota de su sobrino... no, se dice, Joffrey nunca fue su sobrino, no son hijos de Robert.

—Ahora el Torreón de Maegor —musita Stark y sale del Gran Salón con paso decidido.

Dos maestres acuden a él para revisar su herida, pero Renly no los deja actuar de inmediato, mira perplejo cómo los norteños y el grueso de sus hombres siguen al joven rey que sale del Salón acompañado del huargo, él no ha ordenado nada, no les ha dicho a sus soldados que pueden obedecer al rey norteño.

...

Maege fue herida en un brazo cuando tomaron el Torreón de Maegor, duele casi tanto como un parto pero no es una sensación nueva para ella, además no podía esperar salir ilesa en medio de una guerra. De hecho, aún está convencida que la labor de costura es más peligrosa para ella que la batalla, sus hijas se ríen de eso, pero eso es porque nunca han intentado coser.

Se quedó al mando del destacamento que resguarda el Torreón después de que fue puesto bajo control, las entradas han sido tomadas y sólo esperan la orden de penetrar el último reducto de la fortaleza. El Rey ha llegado, encabeza la tropa, el huargo trota a su lado y sus generales van detrás suyo. Al verlo la señora de la Isla del Oso sabe que este rey será un gran rey, incluso los sureños lo han seguido, el rey del culo florido no se ve por ningún lado.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —pregunta a Umber una vez que Robb recibe el informe de la situación.

—¡El hijo de puta ha muerto!, ese crío Joffrey está muerto, y él —señala al huargo— lo hizo, ¿puedes pensar en una mejor probada de justicia? Le arrancó la cabeza de aquí a acá —el viejo Jon le señala de la base del cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo.

Maege asiente sin saber qué decir, admite que le hubiera gustado verlo pero supone que basta con saber que el culpable de la muerte de Lord Stark ha perecido —y de que forma—.

Se une a la comitiva que entra con el Rey Stark al Torreón, estando al mando del batallón que resguarda la fortaleza, debería quedarse a seguir cuidándolo, y sin duda más de uno piensa eso porque escucha comentarios cuando ella se une a la marcha, pero voltea retadoramente a cada uno de ellos en espera del que se atreva a sacarla y regresarla a su sitio. Nadie hace nada.

Satisfecha de sí misma, camina junto a Glover y Ryswell; la entrada es estrecha pero bien iluminada, un pasillo lleva hasta la Sala Menor donde todos los nobles que no se atrevieron a permanecer con el rey en el Gran Salón del Trono deben estar. El huargo es el primero que entra, luego Robb y sus generales y detrás el resto de los soldados.

Un hombre gordo y calvo se acerca a él y le tiende algo, con una sonrisa que le crispa los nervios le dice.

—Desembarco del Rey es suyo, Su Majestad, soy Lord Varys.

Robb toma lo que le ha sido ofrecido y lo extiende, es un estandarte con los emblemas de Rey Joffrey, La Araña ha hecho la entrega simbólica de la ciudad.

—No es su deber entregar esto.

—Oh no, claro que no —exclama el gordo con una risita desagradable—, pero la reina no puede ya hacerlo.

Antes de que el rey pueda preguntar más, el Consejero de los Rumores le hace una seña para que lo sigan.

Después de todo lo que ha vivido en la Isla del Oso y esta guerra, Lady Mormont creyó que nada podría ya conmoverla, pero la vista del lugar al que han llegado le hace mirar hacia otro lado. Es la Sala Menor, pero no está repleta de nobles asustados sino de mujeres y hombres llorosos, guardias temblorosos y cadáveres, hay cuerpos dispersos por todo el salón, y en el asiento principal se encuentran finalmente a la reina con su hijo más pequeño.

Ambos están muertos.

Lady Mormont siempre se dijo que las mujeres sureñas eran débiles, que para hablar de una verdadera mujer había que buscar en el norte y no hay mejor muestra que las de la Isla del Oso que saben defender sus tierras, sus familias y a ellas mismas. Pero al ver con detalle a la reina muerta cambia de opinión. Es la primera vez que la ve y ya puede asegurar que era una guerrera, de distinto modo que ella pero dura como roca. Una leona.

La mujer tiene abrazado a su hijo, el pequeño parece dormido, abrazándola mientras ella lo acuna en su regazo. Aún hay rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, señal de que le dolió hacer lo que hizo, pero prefirió acabar con su vida antes que dejar que otros lo hicieran con quién sabe qué método.

Retrocede al sentir algunas lágrimas picar sus ojos, no ha perdido a ninguna de sus hijas pero basta con pensarlo y ver ese cuadro para comprender que el dolor que sentiría no se compararía ni con la peor sesión de costura.

...

La única puerta que permanece cerrada es la puerta de Dioses, todas las demás se han ido abriendo gradualmente y decenas de pobladores han escapado a través de ellas con la esperanza de buscar salvación, sólo para toparse con el filo de las espadas de sus hombres. Las multitudes comprendieron cuál era su destino desde los primeros que trataron de huir y fueron muertos en el acto, no entiende por qué siguen intentándolo, se pregunta si quizá esperaban alguna clase de gesto de compasión al salir envueltos en sus estandartes de la estrella de los Siete Picos, o que cualquiera de ellos les permitiría el paso a cambio de las joyas y demás objetos de valor que les fueron ofrecidos, lástima para ellos que quien comanda sea él y sus hombres los que les impiden el paso. Quizá cualquier otro hombre al ver que no representaban ninguna amenaza les hubiera permitido cruzar la barrera, pero no él.

Multitud de cuernos suenan en las torres de la ciudad, los estandartes Baratheon-Lannister arden, pronto serán sustituidos por venados y lobos. Se siente satisfecho cuando distingue que la mayoría de los cuernos son norteños y no de ese Baratheon.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí, mi señor? —pregunta un hombre no muy lejos de él—, la ciudad ha caído, sólo basura escapa por esas puertas, entremos y tomemos lo que podamos, antes que esos hijos de puta de Altojardín se lleven lo mejor.

—El Rey Robb ordenó permanecer fuera de la ciudad, bloquear la salida de cualquiera que salga por esas puertas.

—Pero esos cabrones de Umber, Mormont, Mallister... todos los demás han entrado y saquean, ¡y nosotros seguimos aquí!

Roose asiente, desciende tranquilamente del caballo y avanza hacia su interlocutor, sus hombres se apartan de inmediato de su camino, eso está bien, así debe ser pero parece que hay que hacer ciertos recordatorios.

El hombre es uno de los desertores Karstark, cada uno le juró lealtad pero tal parece que algunos no han comprendido cómo son las cosas con él. Es un sujeto corpulento y alto, si no fuera porque sujeta una espada pensaría que es un oso, se planta delante de él y el pobre diablo baja la mirada, es más alto que él pero aún así parece que está comprendiendo su error.

—Es cierto, ellos entraron y quizá estén saqueando si el rey se los permitió. Mis órdenes, por tanto las tuyas, son permanecer aquí.

—Pero...

Antes de que el hombre pueda continuar con su inútil discurso, Bolton le clava un cuchillo en el vientre, justo donde está el riñón, lo que obliga al otro a caer sobre sus rodillas, y cuando ha quedado a un alcance más aceptable, le corta la garganta sin un segundo pensamiento.

Los venidos de Bastión Kar retroceden al ver esto, los de Fuerte Terror no, algunos incluso ríen ante la sorpresa de los otros. Agita el cuchillo retirando la sangre y hace una seña a dos de ellos para que lleven lejos de ahí al cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento la Puerta de Dioses es abierta y un nutrido grupo de personas salen entonando cánticos, no distingue qué dicen pero deben ser religiosos porque un gordo con pinta de beato los encabeza, a su alrededor hay quienes portan el emblema de la fe de los Siete.

Sonríe.

Es cierto que sólo a ellos se les ha mantenido fuera, pero también que todos allá han sufrido bajas y cuando venga el momento de defender lo ganado, los números y la estrategia harán la diferencia.

Así que no importa que se pierdan un poco de saqueo, asesinatos, violaciones y destrucción, cuando tengan una parcela que pueda dar algo más que pinos y piedras, lo agradecerán, pero como el pueblo se rige por pensamientos simples y sólo ven lo que ocurre delante de sus narices, hay que darles algo de lo que quieren.

Espera paciente a que el grupo se acerque a ellos, asume que el gordo es el Septón Supremo, están tan seguros que no les harán nada que sólo se detienen hasta que ven que las tropas no les han abierto una brecha para que continúen su camino.

—Somos los representantes de la fe, no tenemos nada que ver con sus guerra, permitan el paso a la fe. Que el Guerrero los colme de valor y coraje —el gordo se detiene y mira alrededor con cierto desdén—, mas no olviden que el Padre juzgará sus actos.

No pasa por alto para Roose que algunos de sus hombres parecen comenzar a retroceder. Baja del caballo y se acerca al Septón, sin ninguna palabra le clava un cuchillo en el ojo y con la espalda le raja el abultado vientre. Se gira a los soldados sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones asustadas de los seguidores del Septón.

—No podemos entrar a la ciudad, pero ella ha venido a nosotros.

No necesita murmurar más, los hombres se abalanzan sobre los religiosos con espada en mano, las hermanas silenciosas demuestran que pueden gritar, los septos y las septas que hay coños y pollas debajo de sus hábitos, que no son mas que hombres y mujeres que, ocultos bajo un estandarte de religión, huyen de la ciudad cuando la población debe buscar su consuelo. Hay muchos que siguieron a los religiosos, pobladores ingenuos que creyeron serían protegidos por una insulsa estrella y un hombre gordo, olvidaron un pequeño e importante detalle: el Norte adora a los viejos Dioses, y aunque el Señor de Fuerte Terror no se caracteriza por su religiosidad, sí lo hace por su sentido común, y esta gente —como casi todos— son más útiles muertos que vivos.

Arranca la corona de la cabeza del gordo y retrocede dejando que las tropas se desahoguen con este pequeño saqueo. Mira más allá de la depredación, hasta las torres de la Fortaleza Roja, no se pregunta qué estará pasando ahí, se pregunta cuándo será hora de regresar.

...

Shae no ha regresado y Sansa está volviéndose loca de nerviosismo. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en esa mazmorra —no puede pensar en otra palabra, es una habitación pequeña de piedra—, sólo una llama solitaria brilla sin iluminar realmente nada. Aunque por un lado está bien, así no puede ver su imagen en el espejo, sabe que está hecha un desastre. Han tenido que limitar el agua sólo para beber, aunque en ocasiones ella toma una poca para limpiar levemente su rostro y sus manos.

Se pregunta a dónde habrá ido su doncella, si la habrá abandonado o fue a buscar ayuda, no tiene certeza de nada. Si cuando Tyrion las envió aquí, Shae estaba molesta, la estancia le amargó más y más el humor; no puede culparla, ella misma siente su espíritu desfallecer con cada segundo. Además ya no sabe qué pensar de la mujer, da por hecho que entre ella y su esposo hay algo, Sansa espera que lo haya, Tyrion necesita quien satisfaga sus necesidades de hombre para que ella siga durmiendo tranquila.

Cosa que no ha hecho últimamente, al principio por la idea de estar donde está, después por pensar en lo que ocurría arriba, y finalmente porque juró ver a Shae ocultar un cuchillo detrás de las cajas de alimento que Lord Varys les dejó. No concibe la idea de que su doncella la traicione, su mundo se ha reducido a esas cuatro paredes frías y su única compañía es Shae, no quiere creer que así sea, pero por como ella se ha comportado, no guarda muchas esperanzas de lo contrario.

Aún sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado, escucha la puerta abrirse y se sobresalta, corre por el cuchillo y lo oculta entre los pliegues del corpiño de su desgastado vestido. Ve el rostro conocido y corre a ella en un abrazo.

—Mi señora —la apura Shae—, he encontrado una salida, es segura, podemos salir.

Sansa vuelve a abrazarla y le sonríe esperanzada, finalmente se ha acabado ese infierno. La apura a guiarla, no aguanta los deseos de ver el sol, darse un baño y cambiarse esas pestilentes ropas.

—Vamos, vamos.

La mujer guía el camino en silencio, Sansa quisiera correr pero no puede arriesgarse a perderse en ese laberinto, llevan una vela y sus ojos se han ido acostumbrando gradualmente a la oscuridad, pero sabe que no podría encontrar el camino de regreso. Después de doblar un par de veces a la izquierda, escucha a Shae decir algo... pero no se lo dice a ella.

—Chicos, llegó la diversión. Su cabello y su ropa son un desastre lo sé, pero miren su rostro, es bonita, además —murmura mientras la toma por el brazo—, es doncella.

En un instante Sansa recuerda los ataques de Joffrey y el asalto del que el Perro la salvó en la revuelta de las calles. Distingue a cuatro soldados salir de entre la oscuridad, no piensa en nada mas que huir. Saca el cuchillo, se lo clava en la espalda a Shae y echa a correr, ninguno de los soldados reacciona de inmediato, sólo uno que trata de sujetarla pero ella lo esquiva y corre tan rápido como puede. No sabe a dónde va, está segura que ha perdido el camino de regreso a la mazmorra pero no importa, debe alejarse tanto y tan rápido como pueda, escucha los pasos de los soldados cada vez más cerca.

Ve una luz a la distancia y encamina hacia ella, las lágrimas caen de su rostro de la simple alegría de ver la salvación en una luz. Sin embargo un fuerte brazo la toma por las faldas y la lanza al suelo, un cuerpo cae sobre ella y empieza a forcejear, Sansa pelea con todas sus fuerzas, no importa si todo está perdido, si es inútil. Clava sus uñas en el rostro del hombre y éste disminuye su fuerza sobre ella, Sansa se pone de pie y sigue corriendo, al llegar a la luz queda cegada por tanto tiempo de vivir en la oscuridad y tropieza.

—¡Ayuda! —grita a cualquiera de las muchas personas que sabe están a su alrededor. Nadie acude a ella.

Los cuatro hombres le han dado alcance y le hacen perder el equilibrio, su cara choca contra el piso de piedra dura y siente la sangre manar de su nariz. El primero de ellos le da una bofetada y comienza a rasgar sus ropas, trata de quitárselo de encima pero es mucho más fuerte que ella, en su desesperación encuentra el cuchillo que éste lleva en el cinto y lo toma, se lo clava en el cuello y la cascada de sangre que sigue al corte le cae en la cara y el pecho.

Después de retirar el cuerpo, los otros tres hombres la sujetan antes de que ella pueda ponerse de pie, uno le toma las manos, el otro las piernas y uno más se sienta sobre ella. Los recuerdos fluyen con furia y sabe que esta vez no hay Perro que pueda salvarla, todo está terminado.

—¿Quién es ésa? —grita alguien a lo lejos—, ¿no pueden con una niña? —pregunta burlón.

—La muy puta es una fiera, mató a Criston, no me puedo arriesgar —ríe el hombre que está sobre ella.

Le ha desnudado las piernas, ella —aunque débil e inútilmente— sigue forcejeando y él la golpea en el rostro una y otra vez, cuando siente cómo le separan las piernas ve el cielo oscurecerse, supone que el hombre se ha tendido para violarla finalmente pero siente el peso ser retirado de ella, de sus manos y piernas.

Gritos y lamentos se escuchan alrededor, ella sólo se hace un ovillo y cierra los ojos, cuando todo cesa siente una presencia cerca, estira los brazos y se aferra a ella. No se topa con una recia armadura o un brazo fuerte, de hecho es algo suave y bastante grande.

—¿Dama?

Abre los ojos poco a poco y sí, es un animal, levanta la mirada, un lobo, un huargo... pero no es Dama. Al reconocerlo se lleva una mano a la boca y lo abraza, finalmente llora, un llanto opuesto al que ha tenido desde que llegó a Desembarco del Rey, una cascada de lágrimas de felicidad la bañan junto a Viento Gris, el lobo le da un lengüetazo limpiándole algunas.

...

Robb está a punto de tropezar varias veces, gracias a Olyvar Frey no ha caído, continúa corriendo. Veía cómo se izaban los estandartes Stark y Baratheon en la Fortaleza Roja en señal de su victoria cuando le informaron que habían encontrado a su hermana, no preguntó cuál, no le importó, ni si se trata de Arya o de Sansa, ni si Renly estaba por decirle algo.

Llega al patio en el que se levanta el Torreón de la Cocina, una multitud se encuentra ahí y se hace a un lado al verlo llegar. No se detiene sino hasta que queda de frente a Viento Gris y una muchacha sucia y maltratada que yace a sus pies envuelta en una capa. De momento no sabe decir quién es, por la pinta debe ser Arya, su cabello es un desastre, pero Arya no pudo haber crecido tanto.

Las batallas que ha librado le han arrancado el miedo, la duda y la incertidumbre, lo han hecho un hombre, un norteño; pero ahora sus piernas tiemblan, su paso vacilante es una pequeña muestra de su duda, y el temblor de sus manos expresa su temor, avanza hacia ella y cae sobre sus rodillas cuando la alcanza. La muchacha llora y él no se da cuenta que también lo hace al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo abraza con fuerza como si sujetara a la vida misma.

—Sansa —musita tembloroso y la escucha reír.

.

Cuernos suenan y campanas tañen, señal para que la guardia sea relevada, ya oscurece y hay que doblar la vigilancia. Después de ver lo que ocurrió —y casi ocurre— con su hermana, ordenó a sus hombres imponer orden, los saqueos ya habían ocurrido pero no permitiría que empeoraran, Renly emitió una orden similar.

Se celebra un banquete en celebración por la caída de la ciudad, los conquistadores conviven y los caídos yacen en celdas. Aún no se ha decidido cuál será el destino de cada uno de ellos, muchos actuaron por temor a la torcida justicia de Joffrey, pero otros procedieron por su libre voluntad y a su propio favor, vendrán largos días de juicios, aunque ésa es tarea de Renly, Robb ya encontró lo que vino a buscar —o lo que pudo encontrar— y podrá marchar pronto de regreso al Norte, tan pronto Lannisport y Roca Casterly caigan.

Para lo cual, a pesar de las muchas decisiones que deben tomarse, Renly parece reacio a hacerlo pronto, porque es el primero en insistir que ese banquete es más que merecido. Robb no se ha negado porque sus hombres han conseguido lo que nadie hubiera creído, pero insistirá que esta celebración de una noche no se convierta en días, muchos coinciden que era una tendencia del Rey Robert. Ahora que la Reina Margaery y la comitiva de Altojardín llegaron, esta fiesta amenaza con extenderse.

Repasa con la mirada los que departen los alimentos en la mesa, la gran ausente es Sansa pero no se atrevió a insistirle que estuviera a su lado. Después de que la encontró pasaron casi dos horas hablando, poniéndose al día con las vidas de cada uno y la terrible noticia que nadie ha sabido de Arya desde que apresaron a su padre, Robb se enfrenta con la posibilidad de que haya muerto. Sansa se negó a aparecer, después de un baño, un cambio de ropa y la visita del maestre, se ha enclaustrado en sus habitaciones, todos han sido amables con ella, la reina Margaery le ha ofrecido ocupar los aposentos de la caída reina Cersei, pero Sansa se negó, la única verdadera petición es que dejara a Viento Gris con ella, claro que el rey cedió de inmediato.

Las muchas horas de batalla y las heridas demuestran poder más que las ansías de festejo, al cabo de unas horas, cuando la noche ha caído, la mayor parte de los comensales se han retirado o duermen sobre los bancos. No han terminado de contabilizar sus bajas, han sido muchas pero no las suficientes como para considerarse en desventaja cuando vayan a Occidente y reforzar a Theon y Mathis. Robb bosteza, decide dormir y dejar que Renly también lo haga, reconoce que está exhausto, apenas coloca la cabeza sobre la almohada se queda profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente se muestra lleno de sorpresas en las pláticas para preparar la marcha a las tierras del león, no han recibido ningún cuervo y asumen que ninguno de los que han enviado ha conseguido llegar, eso ejerce suficiente presión sobre todos para apresurar la salida de las tropas.

La herida ha obligado a Renly a quedarse en Desembarco del Rey, lo que deja a Robb como comandante supremo de la alianza Stark-Baratheon, le ha quedado claro que no ha sido del agrado del rey astado, mas no tiene opción si no quiere morir inútilmente por una infección en la campaña. Tywin Lannister ha sido muerto en la trifulca que ocurrió con los hombres que Tyrion tomó de la guardia Cassel, el enano ya ha sido enviado a prisión por esa adjudicación de poderes, pero ha dicho que decidirá su destino después, Robb reconoce que sin ese movimiento del Gnomo, Lord Tywin habría asestado un fuerte golpe con esa legión de mercenarios que esperaba en el Dominio. Bolton y Tarly han ido en su cacería, los reportes dicen que muchos escaparon pero están tan dispersos que no representan ninguna amenaza de consideración.

.

—Voy a Occidente a reforzar a Theon, tomaremos Lanisport y Roca Casterly —dice a Sansa la noche de ese día, saldrán al día siguiente antes del amanecer—. Puedo enviarte a Agusdulces con nuestra madre o a Invernalia si así lo deseas.

Robb supone que lo último que su hermana desea es estar en la Capital, pero para su sorpresa, ella niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Estaré bien, la reina Margaery me ha invitado a tomar té con sus primas, no te preocupes por mi. Regresa bien, aquí esperaré por ti.

El rey asiente, todo lo que su hermana experimentó en todos esos meses la ha cambiado, le duele y le alegra por igual, a todas luces muestra un carácter que llama la atención de los demás. Aunque no se ha permitido repasar a fondo qué ha significado la guerra para todos y cada uno de ellos, para lo que han ganado y lo que han perdido.

—Viento Gris puede quedarse si lo quieres.

—No, estaré más tranquila si lo llevas contigo, además, aún si se lo pidieras no se quedaría —Sansa sonríe y le da un beso en la frente despidiéndolo.

Salen la madrugada del día siguiente y tras una larga jornada de casi seis días sobre el Camino Dorado vislumbran las montañas que protegen el valle de Lannisport. Robb no sabe que esperar al cruzar el paso montañoso, pero todos saben que lo que sea que esté pasando acabará de un sólo modo, y se pregunta si quiere que así sea.

Desde antes de que pudieran contemplar el mar, notaron altas columnas de humo, lo que los obligó a acelerar el paso, cuando finalmente pueden ver la ciudad porteña, hay risas y gritos. Los estandartes Stark y Baratheon ondean en las puertas de Lannisport, cuernos y trompetas resuenan, para saludar y para dar la bienvenida, una comitiva sale de la ciudad para recibir a las tropas.

Robb y Randyll Tarly se colocan en la cabeza de la comitiva, del otro lado distingue los estandartes de Rowan y Mullendore, se extraña de no ver a Theon. Se encuentran y recibe los saludos, los acompañan al interior de la ciudad donde las tropas que han llegado pueden descansar finalmente. El Rey, sus hombres de confianza y los sureños importantes son instalados en las estancias de la familia Lannister dominante en la ciudad, les son ofrecidos comida y bebida. Es un momento para reposar de la larga jornada, pero el señor de Colina Cuerno no piensa así y convoca a un consejo de guerra para saber de la situación.

Robb admite que este hombre es un _dolor en el culo_ , como diría Theon, debe dejarlos en paz un momento, tras la larga jornada por las Tierras de los Ríos y la batalla de Desembarco del Rey, no hubo descanso por el traslado al Occidente, pero una de las dos ciudades han caído y hasta donde le ha sido informado, los isleños continúan bloqueando las entradas a Roca Casterly, no hay ninguna prisa. Mas ante la severidad de Lord Tarly no le queda más opción que dar su anuencia a la convocatoria. Se pregunta si Renly no se vengó por haberlo dejado en la capital, enviándole a Tarly.

Con el mapa en la mesa y todos a su alrededor, recibe un informe del asalto a la ciudad porteña. Hasta hace dos días habían permanecido en los puntos de bloqueo, obstruyendo cualquier entrada y salida, desde Lannisport hubo algunos intentos por romper el asedio pero fracasaron, pero una patrulla de Rowan encontró una forma de acceder a los astilleros del puerto, en un trabajo conjunto los tomaron y los hombres del hierro se encargaron de penetrar la ciudad por mar durante la noche, después abrieron puertas para las tropas de tierra y el resto, es lo que Robb y los demás encontraron, la ciudad había caído, aunque no sin su buena dosis de sangre.

No se puede aplicar la misma estrategia a la Roca, su pequeño puerto puede ser tomado pero el diseño del asentamiento Lannister permite sellar el acceso hacia la parte superior. Su ubicación la hace de difícil acceso, con los hombres que ahora tienen, sin duda podrán penetrar el puerto y el pueblo, pero no la fortaleza, y aunque hay ingenieros para construir más armas de asedio, está casi seguro que no existe el tiempo.

Les toma algunas horas pensar y discutir opciones, nadie se pone de acuerdo, y mientras que algunos como Tarly opinan incendiar todo, otros sugieren rendir a la ciudad por hambre, hay discusiones, y Robb no sabe cuál es la posibilidad más viable, incendiar Roca Casterly no servirá de nada, sólo creará una llaga más en el pueblo golpeado por la guerra; esperar su rendición por hambre puede tomarles meses y ninguno quiere ya esa guerra, además no ha olvidado la amenaza de las Islas del Hierro, están demasiado cerca y en una posición vulnerable. Sabe que al final, la última decisión —si así lo quiere— recaerá en él.

Se pregunta qué habría hecho su padre, ahora que ha conocido el mundo más allá de Invernalia puede apuntar por qué Lord Stark era distinto al resto de los señores, y reflexiona si puede ser como él. Si así fuera, ¿cómo resolver esta última fase de la guerra?

Ordena un descanso que la mayoría recibe con alegría, ya es entrada la noche y la calma cae, sabe que hay ley de queda para todos los habitantes que sobrevivieron y las calles son patrulladas, pero es el Rey. Después de enviar un cuervo, pide un caballo y parte acompañado de Viento Gris sin responder a las preguntas de sus hombres sobre a dónde va o si necesita escolta, Robb niega a todo. Agita las riendas cuando cruza las murallas y cabalga con más rapidez.

Mientras monta tiene una sensación de libertad que no recuerda haber sentido en mucho tiempo, el campo abierto, la luna sobre él y Viento Gris como acompañante, no puede contener el grito de euforia. Aquí no hay coronas, reinos, tronos, compromisos ni gente que depende de él, es él y nada más, es una sensación vibrante y poderosa que si fuera alguien más, terminaría seducido por la idea de vivir así por siempre, pero es un Stark, el Lord Stark y Rey en el Norte, y aunque no eligió, aceptó, y la responsabilidad llama.

Dirige al caballo hasta la bifurcación de caminos que lleva del Camino Dorado y el que lleva hasta Roca Casterly, cuando alcanza el punto ve un jinete solitario, una sonrisa se cuelga de sus labios y levanta una mano, el otro le responde de mismo modo.

...

Al encontrarse Theon y Robb intercambian un abrazo y algunas palabras de burla sobre el aspecto de cada uno, ambos muestran los estragos de la guerra y las marcas del conquistador, cicatrices y rastros de las penurias vividas, pero también el gesto que expresa la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo propuesto y, a pesar de las pérdidas y conflictos, seguir con vida.

Viento Gris vuelve a servir de respaldo para los dos cuando deciden que es momento de hablar, al gran lobo no le importa y se contenta con el esporádico rascado que Robb le da a la cabeza y Theon al lomo. Así, sobre una loma con el mar de frente, cada uno cuenta la experiencia en sus respectivas batallas, de cómo fue la estrategia y el desenlace, no se puede comparar la toma de Lannisport a la caída de Desembarco del Rey, pero tampoco pueden hacerlo las condiciones o los números.

Aún falta para que el sol nazca y ellos sinceran sus narraciones, de las alegrías, los miedos, las decepciones y las satisfacciones. Recuerdan cuando hablaban así, sin inhibiciones, allá en Invernalia, aunque los temas eran los de chicos que conocían apenas la espada, el sexo y la vida en general, ahora son hombres que han recorrido largos caminos y que saben que aún si ambos regresan a Invernalia, no podrán volver a ser quienes eran, finalmente han conocido la guerra, han matado y sangrado, y aunque lo deseen, jamás volverán a ser el par de muchachos que peleaban con espadas de madera, bolas de nieve y fisgoneaban en las pláticas de los adultos imaginando ser los héroes de la batalla.

...

—Me sorprendió que no estuvieras en Lannisport con Mathis y Rowan —dice Robb—, pensé que estarías disfrutando de tu conquista.

—Claro que la disfruté —exclama Theon—, cuando la ciudad se rindió nos dimos un festin en la casa de esos Lanister cobardes, los muy hijos de puta se fueron a la Roca antes de que llegáramos. Harlas llevó unas putas y nos dimos un banquete con la comida y con ellas, ¿recuerdas a Ross? Encontré una preciosidad parecida a ella, pelirroja, de buenas formas, pero con unas tetas así de grandes.

Extiende los dedos tratando de mostrar el volumen del generoso pecho de la mujer, aunque sabe que no le hace justicia. Robb tuerce un poco la boca ante el comentario y Theon suelta una carcajada mientras le rodea con un brazo, el Rey en el Norte ha tomado las Tierras de los Ríos, las de la Corona, el Occidente, parte del Dominio... pero no ha compartido la cama con una mujer, el pobre llegará virgen a su boda con la comadreja Frey que elija, vaya cosa, el encamamiento es para desvirgar a la novia, no al novio.

Su amigo parece entender su condescendencia y se sacude el brazo, Theon mueve la cabeza mientras aún sonríe.

—Puedo ir a buscarla si quieres, traerá una amiga o dos, y verás de qué hablo, ¿qué dices?

El norteño bufa y se recuesta sobre el cuello del huargo, el isleño decide no insistir, el honor —y el pudor— parece que todavía pueden más en el Stark. Decide no insistir y también se recuesta sobre el animal soltando un suspiro. Viento Gris los imita con un bostezo y una exhalación, después de algunos momentos ambos ríen, y unos minutos más tarde deciden que es hora de hablar de cosas más importantes.

—No hay tiempo para rendir Roca Casterly por hambre —inicia Robb—, el invierno está aquí y los hombres deben trabajar las tierras que hemos ganado, obtener una última cosecha.

—Lo sé —replica el otro—, como sea la situación es complicada, he visto el puerto con Asha, podemos tomarlo y también penetrar la ciudad ahora que han llegado, podríamos, pero no la fortaleza de los Lannister, esos hijos de puta saben cómo asegurarse mantener a todos fuera.

—Lord Tarly dice que no hay madera de suficiente calidad para hacer armas de asedio, y las que se usaron en Desembarco del Rey, tardarán semanas en llegar.

—No podremos, hablé con los prisioneros que mi hermana tomó —gruñó—, hasta en eso esos cabrones construyeron sus caminos para impedirlo. No se puede escalar el acantilado, ni entrar directamente por la ciudad, no hay tiempo para asediarla hasta su rendición. Esos hijos de puta Lannister se prepararon bien. Podríamos esperar, o prenderle fuego a todo.

Robb se incorpora y Theon lo mira, sabe que debe estar pensando en cómo tomarla de una vez por todas pero sin un baño de sangre, no cambia, aunque ha tenido que ir en contra de esto más de una vez, se pregunta si quiere que la última batalla de esta guerra sea diferente. Ya le salió lo Stark a Robb, y eso no es tan bueno como cualquiera pudiera creer, sin Renly es el que tiene el máximo poder en los ejércitos y si decide que esperarán —aunque no les guste a muchos—, lo harán; mas Theon no puede permitir que eso ocurra, la amenaza de su tío en las Islas del Hierro es creciente.

—El Gnomo me dijo que si encontraba al Lannister indicado, podía negociar, un tal Daven...

—Ese malnacido está entre los rehenes que capturamos, el muy cabrón organizó una defensa formidable, Mullendore perdió a muchos hombres antes de entrar y mató a cinco antes de que lo apresaran —recuerda Theon—, un maldito león, y no sólo porque parece que tiene melena. Como sea, no sé si haya alguno otro así en su madriguera, y si lo hay, ya nos jodieron por el culo.

Escucha a Robb reír, pero no es una expresión divertida sino más bien sardónica, eso no es del todo esperanzador. Comprende que si quiere evitar un asalto sorpresivo venido desde el mar, hay que apresurarse, su hermana le ha insistido que no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Theon reconoce que ella sabe mejor que él cómo responderán los hijos del hierro, ya no le cuesta tanto admitir que él no es capaz de tal cosa. Del mismo modo en que sabe qué clase de decisión tomará Robb al final, porque le es más fácil comprender el pensamiento norteño que el de los nacidos en Pyke, y aunque todavía le incomoda ya no le atormenta tanto. Mas está dispuesto a hacer algo para solucionar eso, lo ha pensado por años.

—Podríamos preguntarle a ese bastardo por la persona idónea para negociar.

Ve a Robb dudar, sabe que ha conseguido que cambie la perspectiva y, si sabe manejar bien las cosas, dirigir la batalla a un pronto final.

.

Interrogan a Daven Lannister a primera hora, él, Robb, Tarly, Mathis y Bolton, los sureños no saben por qué pierden el tiempo pero aun así están ahí, al hijo de puta de Fuerte Terror tampoco le importa pero está ahí por si hay que _presionar_ con su cuchillo al Lannister para que hable —a pesar de que Robb no está bastante de acuerdo, el tiempo apremia—.

Todo resulta demasiado fácil, el Lannister responde todas sus preguntas con un sentido del humor que Theon jura que si todo no fuera como es, sería un agradable compañero de juerga.

—Sí, sí hay otro miembro de la familia que defiende nuestra casa —ríe Daven—, tiene la perspicacia del tío Tywin, la lealtad de Kevan, hasta diría que algo de la inteligencia de Tyrion y la tosudez de Cersei, Lannister de pies a cabeza.

Theon no duda de las palabras, sabe que los leones mienten pero la decisión de este hombre de no rasurarse hasta que mate al asesino de su padre le hace admirarlo, y duda que alguien tan franco mienta. Intercambia una mirada con Robb y sabe que están pensando lo mismo, aún quedan miembros de la Casa del león que no conocen, y si hay alguno de ese tipo ahí, Theon sabe que sólo hay una opción para hacerlo salir.

.

Asha se ganó la admiración de muchos tras su actuación tomando la ciudad porteña, pero sabe que ahora serán muchos más una vez que acaben esta batalla, porque ella y los expulsados de las Islas del Hierro toman el puerto de Roca Casterly y consiguen un primer punto de entrada, las fuerzas combinadas de Robb y Renly penetran dos de sus puertas abriendo el paso al resto de los hombres.

La respuesta es formidable, ahora entiende dónde estaban los miembros de la Guardia de la Ciudad que no los confrontaron cuando tomaron Lannisport, pero sin importar los números no pueden contra ellos y eventualmente la ciudad está bajo su control, ahora falta buscar cómo hacer salir al Lannister regente para rendir finalmente La Roca. Ya no intentarán llegar a la fortaleza, todos coinciden que sería una estupidez.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a pescar tiburones? —le pregunta a Robb mientras cabalgan hacia la primer puerta que lleva a la fortaleza en la punta de la montaña, ya es casi de noche.

—Claro que no —ríe Stark—, la única vez que he pescado fue cuando tuviste la ocurrencia de atrapar carpas en el Cuchillo Blanco, ¿recuerdas cuantos días tuve fiebre?

Ha sido herido, recibió un tajo de espada en un costado y ha visto morir a muchos de aquellos con los que ha peleado, pero aún así ríe a carcajadas con la respuesta de Robb y los recuerdos que ésta le genera.

—El mejor cebo para un tiburón es un gran pedazo de carne, y si está vivo, es mejor, eso me lo dijo mi hermano Maron cuando me usó de carnada. No creo que sea muy diferente con los leones.

Sin decir más arrebata una antorcha a uno de los hombres que caminan a su lado y adelanta el paso, perdiéndose entre las casas, prende fuego a los techos de las que yacen junto a la muralla. Nadie reacciona de inmediato y ven cómo las llamas se propagan aprisa, el viento marino las anima y la columna de fuego y humo obliga a los ejércitos a retroceder un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —le grita Robb.

—Sacando al león de su guarida.

El incendio se propaga por el lado oeste de la ciudad, hacen poco por controlarlo. Sabe que a Robb no le gusta este método pero los hijos del hierro han coincidido que es necesario. Es una estrategia típica de los saqueos de los isleños, con eso atraen a los señores para que salgan de sus fortalezas, y está seguro que ese Lannister dentro del castillo no permitirá que su ciudad arda hasta las cenizas, sólo espera que no sea como Lord Tywin, porque si lo es, están condenados.

Al cabo de algunas horas de fuego, trompetas suenan desde dentro de los muros que resguardan el camino hacia La Roca, la pesada puerta se abre y la delegación que negociará la rendición avanza. Robb y Theon permanecen a cierta distancia. Mullendore, Tarly, Umber y Ryswell la encabezan y varios soldados de a pie los acompañan, si es una emboscada, será una inútil porque las diferencias de números hablan mucho de quién ganará.

Varios miembros de la Guardia de la Ciudad aparecen con emblemas Lannister, un gran corcel de guerra trota entre ellos, Theon —como muchos más—miran con expectación para saber quién es ese león del que Daven habló tanto.

Parpadea confundido cuando ve que es un hombrecillo que parece un muchacho, se ve tan fuera de lugar con su brillante armadura y el enorme caballo, ridículo es la palabra que él usaría, si ése es el gran león, los Lannister están perdidos.

—Yo... —comienza el hombre después de unos momentos de duda.

—A un lado —se escucha otra voz que es lo opuesto a la chillona del pobre diablo en el gran caballo, y los soldados se hacen a un lado, el corcel es retirado cuando el hombrecillo no consigue dominarlo. Una robusta mujer se planta delante de ellos y los mira con un gesto de hartazgo.

—¿Ése es el león? —pregunta Glover con sorna.

—Aléjate Emm, te dije que era una tontería —exclama ella—. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de decirme quién es ese Rey en el Norte, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con él, a ver si puede dejar de quemar la ciudad de mis ancestros.

—¿Y puedo preguntar quién es usted, mi señora? —Tarly adelanta su caballo y la mira con desdén— Le pido deje a los hombres hablar —finaliza con severidad.

—¿Y usted quién es mi señor? —gruñe la mujer sin inmutarse.

Observa con sorpresa cómo el señor de Colina Cuerno es tomado por sorpresa tras la contestación.

—Yo soy Robb Stark y dirijo este ejército, mi señora, ¿puede decirme su nombre?

Robb adelanta entre las filas a pesar de las advertencias de sus hombres, Theon decide acompañarlo pero no interrumpir.

—¿Stark, no? —sonríe ella—, al fin alguien sensato. Soy Genna Lannister, señora temporal de La Roca hasta que mi hermano o alguno de los tontos de mis sobrinos regresen —finaliza con hartazgo, como si el título fuera algo desagradable.

—Pero mi señora, pensé que yo... —chilla el hombrecillo sobre su enorme montura.

—Tú eres un cobarde porque fuiste tú quien debía dirigir la defensa de la ciudad, aunque hubiera dado igual, no habrías sido capaz de nada. Como sea, ¿dónde vamos a hablar?

La noche y la disertación son largas, para las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el incendio finalmente se ha aplacado, él bebe con Mullendore, Rowan, Asha, Umber, Glover y Daven Lannister, ahora que la ciudad se ha rendido y han llegado a términos lo suficientemente buenos que no consideran necesario seguir manteniendo los prisioneros. Como pensó, el Lannister es un compañero agradable para compartir una frasca de vino, ahora que le han asegurado que Karstark ha sido ejecutado por el Rey, se ha rasurado y comparte historias picantes como si hubiera cabalgado con ellos todos los kilómetros que llevan recorridos.

La estancia en las ciudades del Occidente dura al menos tres días, los suficientes para que los hombres descansen y se establezcan las condiciones de rendición de la Casa Lannister, aunque no queda claro si se doblega al Trono de Hierro o al naciente Trono de Invernalia.

Cuando todo está dispuesto para partir, Theon siente un repentino nerviosismo, ahora que la guerra ha terminado, le queda regresar al Norte, a volver a ser lo que era: un hombre que no tiene pertenencia, no es de ningún sitio y no posee nada. Un paria que fue echado de su tierra, renegó de los que lo recibieron, y ha querido llegar tan alto que ha terminado por perder el piso en su camino.

Va en la mitad del ejército con Robb, Asha y los demás señores, su hermana se ve irritada por tener que ir a caballo, los ríos comienzan a bajar de nivel y ya no pueden regresar por barco. Los hijos del hierro se han mezclado entre los norteños, parece que encajan bien, lo que sea que Robb decida después con ellos es un misterio pero parece que se adaptarán.

Las huestes se mueven con lentitud, ya no hay prisa mas que para regresar a casa. Los habitantes de Roca Casterly contemplan su partida sin alegría ni penar, la situación de la Casa Lannister es ya un tanto incierta para casi todos, la verdad de los términos sólo ha quedado entre Lady Genna y Robb. Theon no sabe nada y de momento no le interesa, se conforma con largarse de ahí y aprovechar el camino a Desembarco del Rey —y luego a Aguasdulces y después a Invernalia— para pensar qué hará.

Algunos hombres del Occidente deciden irse con ellos y se han mezclado entre las tropas, no son tantos como para considerarlos una tropa pero si sobresalen entre los demás. Un grupo de ellos avanza no muy lejos de ahí, su hermana se ha bajado de su montura para caminar entre ellos y otros isleños, la escucha reír a carcajadas de algo que los de Occidente le dicen. Él no se siente tentado a estar ahí, se ha dejado hundir por sus pensamientos pesimistas y lóbregos.

Están por cruzar el paso montañoso que saca del valle, deben estrechar el ancho de la columna para que no tropiecen entre sí. Robb se ha adelantado mientras habla con Tarly, su hermana se retrasa un poco, aún habla con esos hombres, y él cabalga solo. Un cuerno suena sobre ellos y alerta a todos, la sorpresa de los hombres hace que algunos caballos coceen nerviosos golpeando a los que van a pie, otro cuerno suena y los que van atrás quieren acelerar el paso pero los de adelante no lo hacen rápido y el avance se entorpece.

—¡Lannister! —grita alguien entre la multitud—, ¡por los Lannister de verdad!

Y al grito varios hombres aparecen en las laderas y se abalanzan sobre ellos, algunos de los salidos de Roca Casterly que viajaban entre ellos también los atacan, el caos se desata. Su primera preocupación es Asha, dirige su caballo hacia el grupo con el que ella hablaba, el animal le abre paso y desciende con espada en mano, su hermana ya se defendía pero la superan en número y aunque Theon acude en su apoyo, una espada anónima le atraviesa la parte izquierda del vientre, Qarl, Harras y algunos más acuden a ella y matan a los asaltantes. Él no parece reaccionar, gira la mirada y en medio de la confusión se apresura a alcanzar a Robb, no lo ve sobre su caballo. No piensa en si Viento Gris está ahí o no, sabe que Asha ya no corre ningún riesgo estando con los demás hijos del hierro, se va cuando Qarl le asegura que no está muerta.

Se abre camino a base de tajadas como lo hizo aquella vez en el Bosque Susurrante, el mismo pánico y adrenalina le recorren el cuerpo, distingue al Stark defendiéndose con eficiencia de dos hombres con mantos carmesí, pero hay un tercero que se acerca por detrás. Él apresura el paso y llega cuando la batalla está en su punto más álgido, son simples mercenarios, no cabe duda, pero el caos que han desatado hace que todo sea diferente.

Alcanza a Robb y matan a dos de los tres, cuando va a rematar el tercero, llega un cuarto y se abalanza contra él. Theon ve con pasmosa claridad cómo la espada enemiga se eleva por los aires, la hoja se inclina sobre él y le corta la mano izquierda.

...

Cuando Tyrion ve al ejército encabezado por el Joven Lobo entrar, comprende que si hay una peste en Desembarco del Rey que vivirá más tiempo que las ratas, son sus habitantes. Los muy hijos de puta se adaptan a cualquiera. Aplauden y vitorean a los recién llegados como si no recordaran que fueron quienes tomaron su ciudad y uno de ellos el que masacró a casi todos los representantes de la fe, les reciben como si fueran sus salvadores. Parece que no les importa si es un león, un venado, un dragón o hasta un lobo el que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, ellos reciben a cualquiera como una puta que tiene una gran deuda por pagar, sonrientes y dispuestos.

Así que mientras el florido Baratheon ya ha comenzado a cortarse con las puntas de las espadas del trono, esta gente cuelga y saluda a las banderas Baratheon, a pesar de que el cuerpo de su antiguo rey aún se pudre en la plaza principal; él se ha convencido que no quiere permanecer en esta ciudad ni un segundo más.

Aunque claro que esa decisión dejó de estar en sus manos desde que ellos entraron, de hecho, será una suerte si vive más tiempo. Renly está determinado a matarlo, y si no lo ha hecho es porque Stark le pidió que esperara por él, y si hizo esto fue por los pedidos de Sansa, que —aunque no está seguro qué le dijo— le ha permitido seguir con vida hasta que tome una decisión.

Su _esposa_ finalmente ha accedido hablar con él, después de una semana desde que su hermano se fue, ella consintió verlo tras muchas peticiones de él. Tyrion admite que el primer encuentro fue tortuoso para los dos, hasta el tercero fue un poco más apacible, lo suficiente para que comenzaran a hablar y de ahí, tras más de dos semanas de esporádicas reuniones ha conocido un lado hasta entonces desconocido para él, la Sansa Stark que ríe y disfruta, la que que es auténtica y espontánea, no más la niña asustada y mentirosa. Admite que si la hubiera conocido así desde el principio, habría hecho todo por conquistarla... o más o menos, sigue siendo ingenua e inocente.

Como sea, al final, su vida está en las manos de ella, y eso le preocupa. Sansa se ha mostrado tolerante y algo amable, pero sabe que le han hecho suficiente daño como para que no lo olvide en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca lo haga.

Mas la resolución de su destino no llega con Robb, porque el Rey en el Norte ha decidido que lo llevará consigo a Aguasdulces, con Jaime, y ahí, decidirá qué hacer con ellos. Se admira que Renly —aunque le discute— consciente a su petición, y eso habla mucho de cómo está el juego de tronos ahora. No salen sino hasta después de una semana tras su llegada a la capital, hasta que los Greyjoy están restablecidos y en condiciones de viajar, al idiota le ha mejorado la herida dejada por la mano amputada, y su hermana finalmente ha superado la crisis, saben que no morirá. Ella viaja en una carroza que resulta tan cómoda como puede hacerse, porque además Sansa viaja ahí, Theon cabalga al lado del rey, y a Tyrion lo trasladan en calidad de bulto con los suministros, así inician el viaje hasta Aguasdulces.

Son días que no podría llamar gratos, pero tampoco desagradables, comprende el nuevo papel que tienen los Lannister y estudia los términos que su tía Genna pactó con el Stark. Siempre la ha admirado y ahora que sabe que ella supo manejar las cosas a su favor, lo hace más que nunca.

Ahora sólo le queda pensar quién se colgará el título de Lord Lannister, los leones sin duda ahora son los más despreciados del... los reinos, pero gracias a los buenos términos del tratado de rendición de Genna, hay potencial para recuperarse, aunque se pregunta quién se encargará de tal tarea. Aún le cuesta pensar que la familia que le queda son Jaime y Myrcella, pero al hacerlo el desprecio por su sangre ya no parece tanto.


	8. Lobo de mar

Esta historia tiene casi tres años de haber sido escrita, al ver el final de la séptima temporada me da gracia que Jon le haya dicho a eso a Theon, que es Greyjoy pero también un Stark. Bonita coincidencia. :)

 **VIII**

La llegada a Aguasdulces no es para nada alegre como se pensara, quienes reciben al ejército norteño son Brynden y Edmure, Robb se extraña pero no dice nada, ni siquiera ante el gesto sobrio del Pez Negro, que contrasta con la sonrisa burlona que casi siempre tiene. El Rey presiente algo y se acerca a ellos con una sensación incómoda en el pecho, parecida a la que tuvo cuando Viento Gris comenzó a aullar cuando cruzaron Torreón Bellota la noche anterior.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Robb deja los saludos para después, está seguro que Edmure ha estado llorando y no le gusta, nada.

El hermano de su madre trata de hablar pero se le corta la voz, su única conclusión es que su abuelo ha muerto pero la reacción es exagerada, Lord Hoster ha estado moribundo por semanas. Mas cuando distingue los ojos llorosos de Brynden, se preocupa.

—Tu madre muchacho —dice el Pez Negro, sabía que sería duro dar la noticia pero tiene que intervenir cuando su sobrino se quiebra, no lo culpa pero se supone que es un Tully, el último Tully.

—¿Qué pasó? —Robb pasa saliva.

—Los Lannister tenían infiltrados, cuando llegó la noticia de la toma de Roca Casrterly, algunos mataron a varios de mis hombres, hasta hubo quiénes trataron de liberar al Matarreyes. Pensé que los habíamos eliminado, pero ayer que llegó tu emisario... aún quedaban unos ellos y... —Brynden duda pero un gesto desesperado de Robb lo obliga a continuar— y los hijos de puta entraron a sus habitaciones... la mujer que Renly dejó como custodia de Cat vigilaba al Matarreyes, tu madre se lo pidió y ella... mi sobrina —no puede, no puede decirlo—, Robb mataron a Cat.

Sansa se asusta cuando ve a Robb adelantarse al tío de su mamá y tomarlo por los hombros, es una acción poco característica de su hermano, está un poco lejos para apreciar toda la acción o escuchar pero decide alcanzarlo, algo está mal, muy mal. Sale de la carroza donde ha viajado en agradable compañía de la hermana de Theon. Se acerca con paso apresurado, al verla Robb se gira hacia ella y camina en su dirección, sin ninguna palabra de por medio la abraza, hace tantos días que no siente miedo que esta reacción tan inesperada la aterra de inmediato. Robb la mira, ella nota sus lágrimas y sin pensarlo también comienza a llorar.

—¿Qué?

Robb no dice nada al momento, se queda ahí abrazado a ella, tal y como ella hiz con Viento Gris aquel aciago día en Desembarco del Rey, después de que parece recuperarse un poco se suelta y la mira a los ojos.

—Mataron a nuestra madre.

Edmure lloró a su hermana desde esa madrugada cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado, pensó que se había controlado pero al ver la reacción de sus sobrinos no puede contenerse de quebrarse otra vez. Nada de eso es justo, nada, Cat merecía ver a sus hijos otra vez, aún si parece que han quebrado a Sansa, si Robb es ahora un hombre endurecido por la batalla, si Arya se ha perdido, si su esposo ha muerto... ella merecía verlos de nuevo. Del mismo modo que sus hijos merecen ver a su madre.

—No hemos colgado al Lannister, supusimos que tú querrías hacerlo, cuando supimos de la muerte de Lord Tywin, Cat le otorgó su confianza e insistió que estuviera en una celda mejor, no se lo negué, sólo para que el muy hijo de puta traicionara a todos.

—Por última vez, el cabrón del Matarreyes no tuvo nada qué ver, si no se escapó fue porque él mismo mató a algunos de los que lo iban a liberar —sisea Brynden, no sabe qué ha pasado últimamente con Jaime Lannister, pero lo que sea que haya sido, está convencido que él no tiene nada que ver con esto, ha demostrado que no es del todo el bastardo que siempre creyó.

—Lo que sea, fue un Lannister el que estuvo detrás de todo —insiste Edmure, no puede creer que su tío decida ponerse del lado del Matarreyes—, deberíamos cortarle la cabeza.

—No —dice Robb con Sansa entre los brazos— después, primero prepararemos los funerales de mi madre, después pensaremos en lo demás.

No es momento de una venganza sangrienta, está cansado de la sangre y la muerte, pensó que todo eso lo había dejado allá, en Desembarco del Rey, pero la muerte sigue caminando a su lado.

Los preparativos del funeral son rápidos, aún está fresca la herida que Lord Hoster dejó. El cuerpo es velado esa noche, Sansa y Robb se quedan ahí una vez que todos han presentado sus respetos, cierran las puertas y los dos hijos se sientan al lado de su madre una última vez. Ya no hay llanto, no porque ya haya dejado de dolerles sino porque se les han acabado. Aunque parecía que las lágrimas de Sansa eran infinitas, ya se agotaron, ha llorado tanto y por tanto que le ha entregado las últimas que tenía.

Los dos permanecen en vigilia mientras hablan de los días felices de Invernalia, cuando eran una familia completa y feliz, cada uno se recuerda que jamás lo vio así, ninguno estaba satisfecho con eso, cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado con sus sueños ingenuos que no reparó en lo que tenían, Robb se inventaba batallas y guerras mientras Sansa fantaseaba con caballeros y bailes, ambos eran unos estúpidos.

La mañana va naciendo, los dos se han cansado de hablar y reír con las memorias. Catelyn Stark no es despedida con llanto de dos de los tres hijos que le quedan, sino con risas. Le hubiera gustado esto.

Cuando ya es de día el cuerpo se coloca en una canoa cubierta con un manto de la trucha plateada y otro del huargo. Su tío y su hermano la lanzan a la corriente agitada del Forca Roja, Edmure lanza la flecha incendiaria y cuando el fuego besa la embarcación, Sansa se da cuenta que sí, todavía puede llorar, y Robb ya no lo hace, pero vuelve a preguntarse si de verdad ésa es la última pérdida, algo le dice que no.

.

—La están despidiendo, no tardará en llegar —murmura Tyrion en su sitio en el suelo.

El encuentro no fue ni por asomo tan emotivo como el de Sansa y Robb, una simple mirada, una sonrisa burlona del aspecto de cada uno, un largo suspiro y la pregunta de parte de Jaime de si era verdad que había pasado todo lo que le habían dicho, y que habían muerto... todos los que murieron.

—Sí —dice Jaime despreocupado.

—Si el chico decide que somos culpables, nos va a cortar la cabeza —continúa Tyrion—, está cegado por su dolor, pero tiene que escuchar de razones.

—Sí

Tyrion tuerce la boca, los meses de encierro no quebraron a su hermano, la noticia de la muerte de Cersei lo ha hecho.

—Pero no tenemos nada que ver con eso, todo es culpa de nuestro padre, el muy cabrón nos mete en problemas incluso estando muerto.

—Sí

El enano comprende que si quiere seguir viviendo no puede fiarse de Jaime, si es listo puede salir con la cabeza aún sobre el cuello pero es otro cantar querer hacerlo con su hermano. Podría manipular al Stark para culpar a Jaime, al parecer a éste no le importa mucho si vive o muere... pero es su hermano, es Jaime. Frunce el ceño y medita, salvo por la frustración que en este momento pueda sentir, sabe que no puede preocuparse mucho, sabe que Sansa hablará a su favor, ya lo hizo.

El silencio de la celda en la que los dos fueron encerrados es roto por los pesados pasos del Joven Lobo, Greyjoy y el Pez Negro. Robb se asoma y espera que la puerta sea abierta, entra acompañado de su tío, Theon permanece afuera, los dos Lannister permanecen sentados.

—¿Qué saben de todo esto? —pregunta el chico—, fue bastante oportuno que mataras a los hombres que fueron a liberarte, así harías creer a cualquiera que nada de esto fue tu idea, Matarreyes.

Jaime, su nombre es Jaime, y decide no contestar, ¿qué espera que le diga si todo lo que salga de su boca será mierda para ese niño como lo es para los demás? Ya ha dicho todo lo que sabe a la moza, la muy estúpida dudó, pero ha terminado por convencerse. Es una pena que su única aliada sea esa mujer.

—Ya se lo ha dicho su majestad —inicia Tyrion poniéndose de pie, detesta comportarse como un lameculos, pero no puede dejar que por estúpido, su hermano sea ejecutado—, mi hermano poco o nada sabe de esto, nuestro padre maquinó todo, siempre lo hace... siempre lo hizo.

Robb duda, estos dos son hijos de Lord Tywin, arteros y falsos, mas Sansa y esa mujer Brienne han hablado a favor de cada uno. No conoce mucho de esa mujer de Tarth, pero ha escuchado bastante de ella y en sus cartas, su madre le habló de sus cualidades. Además, aunque es una idiotez basarse en las impresiones de otros, hay una forma más certera de asegurar las lealtades de Roca Casterly.

—Su padre, su hermana y dos de sus sobrinos están muertos, Lannisport y Roca Casterly se han rendido.

—Conozco nuestra situación —replica el enano irritado.

—¿Y no tienes nada que decir, Matarreyes? —pregunta Theon con sorna.

Jaime levanta la cabeza y clava la mirada en el isleño, con tanta fuerza que lo obliga a voltear a otro lado, luego ve al rey.

—¿Sufrió?, ¿Mi hermana sufrió? —pregunta Jaime en un susurro.

 _Vamos a morir_ piensa Tyrion.

—Bebió Sueñodulce.

Sorprendentemente Jaime sonríe, se lleva las manos a la cara y se incorpora, tan rápido que el Pez Negro saca su espada esperando un ataque.

—Bien chico —comienza Jaime delante de Robb—, no, no tuve nada que ver, no soy tan estúpido como para unirme a ellos, ¿qué iba a hacer un león fugitivo en una tierra de lobos y venados? . ¿De qué me iba a servir escapar? Doblegaste mi hogar, mataste a mi padre y mi hermana.

—Mataron a mi padre —replica Robb.

—¿Y por eso mataste al mío? —sisea Jaime—, me pasé más de la mitad de la guerra en la apestosa celda en la que me abandonaste, tu madre fue más benévola al enviarme a una mejor; lo único que me has dado es miseria, sin embargo ya ni siquiera por eso pensaría en matar a alguno de ustedes. Ya te encargaste de pagarnos con la misma moneda.

—Lord Tywin fue el arquitecto de esta guerra, si hay alguien a quien culpar, es a él.

—Claro que lo es, pero aún así sigue siendo mi padre, Lord Stark también es culpable de dar la espalda a las decisiones del idiota de Robert, ¿y alguien lo culpa por haber iniciado el conflicto?

—Joffrey era un bastardo producto de un incesto, tu hijo.

—Un poco de semilla en un coño no hace a un chico el hijo de un hombre, ése también ha negado a su padre, ¿no?

Theon se siente ofendido, toma una daga y entra a la celda, pero Robb lo detiene.

—Regresarán a Roca Casterly, Lady Genna dijo que ustedes decidirían cual de los dos sería el nuevo señor de la Roca. Una vez que hayan decidido, el nuevo señor irá a Invernalia a reafirmar el pacto junto con los dos rehenes que acordamos —Robb dice con severidad y sale de la celda.

Ese par de cabrones son culpables de tantas cosas pero la guerra les ha quitado casi todo a todos, nada puede ser perdonadp pero una muerte no devolverá una vida.

Brynden y Theon se miran entre sí, luego a los Lannister y siguen al rey. Los dos leones permanecen en silencio.

—Así que nos has salvado el pellejo —ríe Tyrion.

—Parece que sí.

Ambos se quedan callados, un mundo de posibilidades se ha abierto y otro se ha cerrado. Los han echado de la supremacía de los Siete Reinos, el prestigio y poder Lannister son ahora sólo leyenda, Jaime ha comprendido que no es más un hermano de la Guardia Real, y Tyrion que ya no hay sitio para él en la corte. A ambos sólo les queda regresar a casa, lamerse las heridas y continuar.

—Tú tienes que ser el nuevo Lord Lannister —dice Tyrion—, ya somos la burla de los Siete Reinos, si yo tomara el título, hasta un bufón sería más respetado. Además tienes una hija que quiere volver a ver a su tío, la traeremos de Dorne y vivirá contigo ahí, eres lo único que le queda.

—Sigo siendo sólo el tío de Myrcella, pero puedo educarla como el padre que ese cabrón de Robert no fue. ¿Y tú qué? Tienes más cerebro, paciencia y talento para administrar La Roca que yo.

—Oh no, no, tengo suficiente de venados de plata y dragones de oro, creo que viajaré un tiempo, escuché rumores interesantes de la Bahía de Esclavos.

Jaime no sabe de qué está hablando pero entiende que no puede forzar a su hermano a nada, ha vivido echado a un lado por los demás, tal vez sea hora de que haga lo que le pegue en gana sin nadie que le recrimine algo. Mientras que él debe asumir las responsabilidades que los demás le imponen, es hora de colgar la capa blanca.

—Vamos a casa.

.

Los ejércitos se han disuelto, los hombres de los ríos han regresado a casa, los señores que no se sometieron han sido ejecutados y sus tierras tomadas. Ya se ha hecho la repartición a los vasallos nobles tanto sureños como norteños, ha tomado una larga negociación pero finalmente parece haber dado gusto a la mayoría.

Robb mira cómo un maestre dibuja la nueva composición del mapa, los nuevos emblemas que yacen en las Tierras de los Ríos y, sobre todo, la nueva frontera del reino, el Occidente y el Valle son tierras que aparentemente pertenecen al Trono de Hierro, mas el trato establecido con Roca Casterly ha creado un lazo fuerte entre ellos y el Norte, y el Valle de Arryn sigue hermético a los sucesos, se dice que Petyr Baelish ha tomado la silla de Nido de Águilas, pero los señores del Valle no lo dejarán ahí por mucho tiempo. Además la revuelta continúa en las Islas del Hierro, Pyke no ha hecho un solo movimiento contra las tierras continentales, pero deben estar preparados.

Edmure ha sido proclamado señor de Aguasdulces, y el Pez Negro Lord Protector de las Tierras de los Ríos, le ha sido encomendado conseguir una comunicación con el Valle. Las reservas de comida que tengan —y lo que pueda conseguirse— será vital para el Norte, porque lo que se produzca en las Tierras de los Ríos no bastará para abastecer su —ahora— amplio reino, y no pedirá ayuda a Renly.

El Rey en el Norte sale de Aguasdulces una semana después de la partida de los hermanos Lannister. Mientras cabalga acompañado de Theon, mira de reojo la mano ausente, el isleño no tomó nada bien la pérdida pero ya se ha resignado, le consuela que no fue la de la espada y que le han asegurado que pueden crearle una mano falsa que le permita sujetar el arco. Además Asha se va recuperando bien, y eso —Robb ha notado— le ha animado, está tan sorprendido como él que sus hermanas hayan compaginado tan bien, Asha y Sansa son casi opuestas, pero los días viajando juntas las han hecho amigas. Es un pobre consuelo, pero le tranquiliza.

Al pensar en la fortaleza de los Frey el ánimo se le amarga, Bolton le ha revelado las comunicaciones que Lord Tywin tuvo con él y Lord Frey, sabe que ninguna prosperó pero también que Lord Walder no rompió el contacto sino hasta que derrotaron a Lord Tywin en Atranta. Bolton lo ha hecho para demostrar su lealtad, pero también que no es exclusiva de él, el rey le ha dado las tierras de Varamar, mucho más de lo que debía y merecía pero no se arriesgará a que ésa sea la entrada de una traición.

Cuando los ejércitos norteños cruzan Los Gemelos, sólo una comitiva se queda en la fortaleza Frey, el grueso de los hombres siguen al Norte ante la sorpresa de Lord Walder que había preparado el terreno para la estancia de los soldados, después de todo se va a celebrar una boda.

—Disculpe si no acudo a usted su majestad —exclama el señor de Los Gemelos con una sonrisa desdentada—, este frío invernal hace estragos con mis huesos —el tono es amable pero no se pierde la leve burla en las palabras, ya han intercambiado formalidades.

—No se preocupe Lord Walder — dice Robb con deferencia—, sé que hay mucho que discutir pero me gustaría que llamara a sus hijas.

—¡Ah! Su Majestad no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh?

—No hay momento qué perder, no puedo demorarme mucho aquí, los caminos pueden volverse intransitables por la nieve.

La sonrisa se esfuma del rostro del viejo, Robb apenas consigue que una no aparezca en el suyo.

—No puedo preparar una boda con tan poco tiempo.

—Y no le pido que lo haga, quiero que la dama que me haga el honor de ser mi esposa, tenga el tiempo de despedirse de su hogar antes de que partamos al Norte.

—Pero pensé que celebraríamos la ceremonia aquí —la voz del viejo ya no es juguetona y burlona, ahora se percibe irritada pero mesuradamente, habla ante un rey, ya no ante un muchacho emancipado que buscaba favores.

—Jamás se dijo tal cosa, ya no se encuentran arcianos en estas tierras, y los Antiguos Dioses no podrán atestiguar mi matrimonio en el sur.

Lord Walder se atraganta con sus palabras, el muchacho le ha ofendido en su propia casa pero consigue no decir nada, el hijo de puta de Bolton le ha informado que ya sabe de la comunicación con Lannister pero no del plan que habían comenzado a gestar para la boda, y el viejo le ha pagado con una amplia franja de territorio al occidente, uniéndolo a sus nuevas tierras en Varamar. Mas no puede arriesgarse a que el chico sepa de esto, su vida se va con ello.

—Ya vienen —responde con una sonrisa forzada.

La altanería que Robb ha demostrado hasta ahora se sacude cuando ve a las chicas Frey comenzar a desfilar delante suyo, Theon no puede culparlo, salvo por una que fue la primera y otra que salió poco después, las demás tienen esa cara de comadreja que muchos dicen. Se pregunta qué hará su amigo, es tan hábil en esto como lo es contando chistes subidos de tono sin sonrojarse, sabe que no querría ofender a ninguna pero tiene que darse prisa, porque —como dijo— no se detendrán mucho tiempo ahí.

Él las mira una y otra vez, esforzándose por no retractarse y —después de llenarse la boca de palabras amables alabando la belleza de todas ellas—, finalmente tiende la mano a la bonita que salió primero, ya ha elegido pero es tan honorable que le pregunta a ella si quiere ser su esposa. Claro que la chiquilla no es estúpida y le toma la mano con nerviosismo mientras asiente, los aplausos y las risas no tardan. Sólo Walder Frey no parece complacido, le han arrebatado la posibilidad de alardear que el Rey se casó en sus salones.

—¿Y qué dices? —pregunta Robb a Theon durante el banquete en el que se celebra el compromiso.

—Es bonita aunque no creo que muy aguerrida, parece un cervatillo.

—Hasta el más pequeño de los cervatillos se vuelve un recio ciervo en el norte.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —exclama Greyjoy con una carcajada— ¿sabiduría norteña?

—Tal vez, no sé, es una moneda al aire.

—Es lo malo de los matrimonios arreglados, te puede ir bien como a Lord Eddard o peor que a Robert Baratheon —agrega Theon con una sonrisa—, creo que si le pido al viejo la mano de alguna de las nietas, no me la negaría.

—Él no, pero yo sí.

—¿Qué? —Theon arquea una ceja.

—No vas a casarte con una Frey.

—¿Qué? —el isleño no sale de su sorpresa.

—Sigues siendo pupilo de Invernalia, a falta de mi padre, seré yo quien decida con quién te casarás.

—¿Es broma?

Theon no sabe si tomárselo a broma o en serio, pero no dice nada cuando Stark se aleja con una sonrisa enigmática. El resto del banquete sirve para establecer lazos con la multitud de Frey, Olyvar es de los más ovacionados no sólo por ser un héroe de guerra, sino porque Robb le ha prometido tierras en el norte. Roslin ya no está tan asustada de irse al Norte, su esposo es amable y guapo... y es el rey, además Sansa le ha convencido que Invernalia no es tan mala, le han contado tantas cosas que se convence que le agradará. Sansa se ha sorprendido hablando tan bien de su tierra natal, antes la despreciaba y quería irse tan lejos como fuera posible, ahora sólo quiere regresar.

Los norteños salen por la mañana dos días después, en el camino y mientras cada uno va pensando en cómo salieron de Invernalia y cómo regresan. Theon y Robb cabalgan lado a lado. No han vuelto a tocar el tema de las esposas, Roslin pasa mucho tiempo con Sansa y Asha, aún le aterra Viento Gris y padece el frío, por eso tampoco ha hablado casi nada con Robb.

Greyjoy y Stark van adelante de la columna, ha sido un viaje penoso y largo, Theon se admira de ver que la suave nieve que le dio la bienvenida cuando inició la cacería de Ramsay es ahora una pesada masa que entorpece el camino y se agolpa a montones conforme suben por el Camino Real. Voltea de reojo al carromato en que se trasladan las chicas, su hermana le ha confesado que extraña sus hachas y revolcarse con Qarl, pero la compañía no ha sido tan mala, aunque de vez en vez piensa decirle a Sansa o Roslin que dejen de decir tonterías.

Robb le ha dicho —o sugerido o dado a entender, los hombres Stark no son muy hábiles con las palabras— infinidad de veces lo agradecido que está por todo lo que ha hecho en la guerra, aunque no ha sido claro con eso del matrimonio. Todo eso le ha llevado a preguntarse si no pensará emparejarlo con su hermana. Eso lo haría inmensamente feliz, ahora que ha tenido el tiempo de sanar, la chica ha vuelto a ser la belleza gentil que era en Invernalia, ya no tiene esa chispa alegre que la acompañaba pero tampoco el gesto desdeñoso. Aunque admite que le cuesta creerlo, todo está a su favor pero Sansa es la única hermana que le queda a Robb, y aunque estuvo casada con el enano, eso fue bajo la ley de los Siete, acá son los Antiguos Dioses los que gobiernan.

Se detienen en el Castillo Cerwyn, es su última parada antes de llegar a Invernalia. Hay una cena de honor para recibirlos, las grandes huestes han mermado, los señores han separado sus caminos y ahora sólo quedan los hombres de Invernalia y los hijos del hierro.

Sansa y Roslin hablan entre risitas, Asha se contenta con un vaso de vino. Es difícil describir la situación de ellas en pocas palabras, la Frey ha venido a cubrir en Sansa el hueco que Jeyne dejó, al principio le sorprendía que fuera tan nerviosa e insegura en su comportamiento, Sansa ha comprendido a qué se refieren cuando dicen que los sureños son débiles, pero sabe que es una chica gentil y dispuesta, que le ha gustado mucho su hermano y que le ha prometido que le hará feliz. La Stark se contenta con esto, su hermano merece un apoyo de esta clase, supone que así fue como su madre se sintió y desea que la historia de sus padres se repita con su hermano. Mira más allá a la hija del hierro, ha sido todo un descubrimiento conocer a una mujer así, cuando piensa en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a Arya conocer a Asha, se siente triste, si su hermana hubiera crecido tan salvaje como ella quería, quizá habría llegado a ser como la hermana de Theon, así que tenerla cerca es como un pálido recuerdo de Arya.

Piensa en Margaey, su abuela, y sus primas, y ahora en estas dos, se ha rodeado de mujeres de las que ha aprendido mucho, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, sabe que Cersei Lannister también le enseñó algo. Ya no es la misma, no será la misma pero ha sobrevivido y tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse y conocerse, sin la falsa ilusión de la ingenuidad ni la dureza de la realidad impuesta, Robb le ha prometido que —aunque técnicamente podría—, no le impondrá ningún matrimonio, ella decidirá cuándo y con quién. Sansa aún no sabe, es demasiado pronto, pero muy hondo aún guarda esperanzas de vivir su propia canción, por ahora se ha cansado de bailar las de los demás.

Llegan a Invernalia la tarde noche del día siguiente, el pueblo se ha llenado y las calles están al tope, todos reciben finalmente al rey que regresa de la jornada bélica. Los dos Stark que regresan contemplan todo con detalle como si quisieran comprobar que sí, finalmente están en casa. El maestre Lewin y Rodrik Cassel les reciben no con buenas noticias, otra vez. Las sonrisas satisfechas de Sansa y Robb se esfuman cuando el maestre les dice que Bran desapareció un día después del regreso de Theon tras matar a Ramsay.

Al escuchar, Theon siente un estremecimiento, así que no fue ocurrencia suya, Bran sí se estaba despidiendo permanentemente de él, aquellas palabras que le dio de que Robb era su hermano no eran tonterías de un niño... se lo estaba confiando. A pesar de la reacción de los dos Stark, Theon no se siente tan abatido, sabe que a donde sea que haya ido el chico, estará bien, parecía que eso decía Verano cuando lo visitó aquella noche. No sabe exactamente porqué, pero está seguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Robb no se atreve a tomar represalias contra nadie, le han explicado que llevan semanas buscándolo, que si Bran desapareció no fue porque alguien lo secuestró sino porque quería irse y contra eso, nadie puede hacer nada. Así que para la noche de ese día, la vida sigue, la celebración del regreso continua... es lo bueno de la practicidad del norte, lo perdido está perdido, si se fue quizá regrese, sino, pues no, además todos están cansados de todo.

Dos días pasan con paso lento, el rey y los demás se reajustan a la vida en paz, a muchos les cuesta otros lo hacen tan bien que sorprende. Muchos dirán que no es una época para festejar, pero la verdad es que es el mejor momento, no hay mejor modo de olvidar todo que una celebración, y una boda real es un perfecto pretexto.

Robb ve con sorpresa y satisfacción que Sansa decide tomar la tarea en sus manos, se dedica a recorrer el castillo y los pueblos vecinos organizándolo todo. La única tarea que su hermana le ha dado es conocer a su futura esposa, y no se mostrado muy hábil en eso, le gusta que Roslin sea jovial y alegre, no le agrada que padezca tanto el frío pero ya comienza a acostumbrarse a Viento Gris, y supone que es un buen comienzo.

.

Suelta un suspiro y baja la mirada a la mesa y el papel delante suyo, termina la escritura con una despedida y enrolla el pergamino, luego se pone de pie y echa la hoja al fuego, las llamas la consumen en un instante, lo último que el rey ve es el nombre de su madre sobre el papel que arde, ya pasaron el de Arya, el de Bran y el de su padre, ahora sólo dirige sus cartas de soledad a esos cuatro. Los vivos lo conocen en parte, pero los muertos lo conocen por completo, y ha tomado ese hábito de inútil escritura como su único mecanismo de verdadera y absoluta liberación, la corona aún es y seguirá siendo la barrera que lo separa de todos, incluso de su futura esposa, no puede aspirar a tener una conexión con Roslin como su padre la tuvo con su madre, Lord Stark no es lo mismo que Rey Stark.

Alguien llama a su puerta y lo saca de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—Están aquí, mi señor.

—Déjalos pasar, Olyvar.

El Frey se ha convertido en el capitán de su guardia, vino con su hermana al Norte para acompañar a su rey. La puerta se abre, Theon y Asha entran, los hijos del hierro se han acomodado bien en un rincón del pueblo, sabe que no están a gusto pero se han resignado que no tienen más. Asha es buena amiga con Sansa pero son demasiado diferentes y ella prefiere ir a buscarse problemas en el Leño Humeante que degustar pastelitos de limón mientras charla con su hermana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Theon y los dos se acercan a él.

—Es momento de hablar de tierras y alianzas —dice con solemnidad y muestra un gran mapa del norte.

Asha ve con fascinación la presentación, ha aprendido que a la hermana de su amigo le gusta estudiar mapas, y eso le satisface.

—¿De qué? —pregunta la chica con ánimo.

—Como saben Lady Dustin ha sido ejecutada y sus tierras fueron retiradas de su control —inicia mientras muestra en el mapa la región de Los Riachuelos, deseo que la Casa Greyjoy de Invernalia se asiente en Fuerte Túmulo, si les parece.

Ve a Theon parpadear un par de veces, lo mira y luego el mapa de nuevo, como si no creyera lo que escucha. Asha se ve también sorprendida pero lo supera, sus ojos brillan como lo hacen los de su hermana mientras organiza la boda, la ve sonreír.

—¿De verdad?

—La Lanza de Sal puede ser un buen sitio para hacer un astillero, y la Bahía Aguasrresplandecientes para resguardar una armada. Lord Maderly protege al norte por el este, ustedes podrían hacerlo por el oeste.

—Éste es el decreto —entrega un pergamino a Asha—, pueden partir después de la boda.

La mujer no dice nada pero basta ver su sonrisa para saber que está más que satisfecha, ella levanta la mirada y voltea a su hermano, luego lo ve y sonríe.

—Los dejaré solos, gracias su majestad.

Robb parpadea, el tono es respetuoso pero burlón por igual, ella se ha dado cuenta de algo que Theon no. Su amigo mira atontado a Asha ponerse de pie y salir, luego lo mira confundido.

—No esperaba esto.

—Lo sé, pero aún no termino. Olyvar —llama elevando la voz—, dile que puede venir.

Theon sigue confundido mirando el mapa, la verdad es que seguramente no presta atención a otra cosa que no sean sus nuevas tierras. Robb sonríe y lo hace más al ver a la persona que entra, extiende una mano para invitarle a tomar asiento.

—Theon —lo llama—, ella es Alys Karsatark, señora de Bastión Kar.

—Mi señora —el isleño la saluda.

—Él es Theon de la Casa Greyjoy de Invernalia, Señor de Los Riachuelos y Comandante de la Armada de Bahía Aguasrresplandecientes, y si estás de acuerdo, tu señor esposo y futuro Señor de Bastión Kar.

.

Theon se queda mudo cuando escucha todo esto, mira a Robb y a la chica, la conoce, la vio una vez cuando ambos eran niños, no la recuerda muy bien. Alys lo mira con gesto analítico por un momento y luego muestra una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo si él me acepta.

—¿Y? —pregunta Robb.

Las palabras se le confunden en la lengua, en menos de diez minutos ha sido nombrado señor de una gran extensión de tierras, dado un título honorario, fundador de una casa recién creada, nombrado comandante de una armada que aún no existe... y se le ha ofrecido una esposa, además de la posibilidad de ser señor de una enraizada casa norteña.

—Sabes que el padre de Lady Alys fue nombrado traidor y muerto por ello, sus hermanos han muerto y su tío está en fuga después de intentar matarla, es la única heredera de Bastión Kar. Puedo ofrecer tierras y títulos a los hombres del hierro, pero no puedo hacerlos norteños, sólo una unión de esta clase los legitimará ante el Norte. La Casa Karstark desciende de la Stark, su matrimonio les dará el derecho ante las demás Casas norteñas —dice Robb mientras regresa la mirada al mapa—. Te has ganado tu sitio entre nosotros, pero así, se lo otorgarás a todos tus hombres.

Ahí está el escalón que le falta subir para llegar a la cumbre que es el indómito Norte y proclamar su lugar en esta tierra de lobos, en la forma de una menuda chica de cabello marrón. No puede esperar que sea salvaje como las Mormont pero tampoco dócil como Roslin, es una fusión de belleza y bravura. No es Sansa, no es una Stark pero sí una Karstark.

—Te acepto —dice en un hilo de voz.

Robb junta las manos y asiente.

—Entonces celebraremos dos bodas.

Alys voltea con la misma urgencia que él hacia el Rey.

—Su majestad, no podríamos... sería una...

—Una satisfacción que mi hermano y mi nueva hermana enlacen sus vidas al mismo tiempo que yo. Ya hemos sangrado suficiente, es momento de dejar que las heridas cierren.

La noticia se expande como fuego valyrio en un astillero, al dejar la habitación los habitantes del castillo se vuelcan a él en felicitaciones y bromas procaces. Una parte de él quiere ir al Leño Humeante a beber vino hasta morir, otra regresar con Robb para recordar viejos tiempos, otra más ir a buscar consejo con alguien más, pero al final termina haciendo algo parecido a las tres. Camina con una frasca de vino en el Bosque de Dioses, recuerda las correrías con Robb y busca alguna clase de claridad mental como la que tuvo después de que mató a Ramsay.

Termina por encontrar el Árbol Corazón en el que Lord Stark se sentaba a afilar su espada, y sin pensarlo mucho, se sienta con los pies chapoteando en el agua y la mirada puesta en el rítmico movimiento de las hojas rojas agitadas por el viento.

Aquí el invierno parece no existir, ni el verano ni la fugaz primavera o el huidizo verano, aquí el tiempo parece detenerse al igual que los pensamientos, entiende por qué Lord Eddard venía tan seguido. Entrecierra los ojos y suelta pausadamente la respiración, una vez que se haya casado será un norteño por derecho propio, pero regirá sobre barcos y nacidos del hierro. Bastión Kar tiene salida al mar, al igual que Fuerte Túmulo, su vida sigue atada al mar tanto como lo ha hecho al norte desde que puso un pie aquí. Agita de nuevo los pies, el agua tibia le relaja casi tanto como al sobrenatural atmósfera.

Se incorpora y contempla la cara tallada en el árbol, ese es el fin de su búsqueda, ya no se debatirá inútilmente entre gris, sable y oro, sus colores son ésos del mismo modo que su entorno es la nieve y el agua, se sabe un estúpido, la verdadera respuesta estuvo ahí siempre con él, caminando como su sombra pero tuvo que pasar todo lo que pasó para que él se diera cuenta, no puede evitar ver su mano ausente.

Un kraken de hielo o un lobo de mar, lo que sea, él es del mar, nunca dejará de serlo, pero ahora son poderosos lazos los que lo atan al norte.

Levanta el vino y lo ofrece a los Antiguos Dioses, que quizá también son tan suyos como lo es el Dios Ahogado. Sale del bosque para prepararse para asumir su nueva posición, ya no es el niño asustado que bajó de un barco para vivir entre lobos, ni el adolescente con sueños de grandeza que jamás podría alcanzar, tampoco el muchacho confundido y resentido con su vida y destino, el heredero exiliado, el hijo negado, ahora es sólo Theon de la Casa Greyjoy de Invernalia. Ahora todo es más claro.

OOOO

La boda tiene lugar cuatro días después, la ceremonia es sobria y rápida, el festejo extenso pero limitado, los señores se pasean por los salones de Invernalia, acuden de todos los sitios a presentar sus respetos al Rey en el Norte, y saludar y establecer amistad con el nuevo señor de Bastión Kar y Fuerte Túmulo. Pocos acuden de regiones más sureñas, el clima no se presenta apto para la larga jornada, pero reciben regalos y mensajes de la mayoría de las grandes casas y del Rey en el Trono de Hierro. Aunque sí acude el nuevo Lord Lannister, Jaime llega acompañado de su sobrina y los dos rehenes jurados, no se ha dicho nada pero parece claro a qué reino ha decidido unirse el Occidente, y lo mismo insinúa del Valle por la comitiva encabezada por Lord Nestor Royce. Del muro, aunque el Lord Comandante es el hermano del Rey, tampoco nadie ha ido, hay serios problemas que requieren de toda su atención.

Rickon se mete entre la gente mientras bailan, está molesto porque no dejaron que Peludo estuviera con él, aunque Viento Gris sí. Tiene dos nuevos compañeros para jugar, Willem y Gloria, los que vinieron con ese Lannister, le han dicho que se quedarán ahí con él, y eso le gusta. Son mayores pero a ellos les encanta jugar al escondite tanto como a él. Sansa le ha dicho más de una vez que tenga cuidado con lo que hace pero es más divertido.

Sansa rechaza varias invitaciones a bailar, sus pies están desechos de tanto baile. Ya no le molesta su cabello corto, se lo han cortado de modo que nadie sepa cómo fue que perdió su largo. Pero eso no le importa ya tanto, le sigue gustando vestir bien y vivir bien, pero ha encontrado cierto gusto en cabalgar y aprender a bailar como hace Asha, justo ahora la isleña hace una demostración ante el asombro de los presentes. Sabe que más de uno ha mostrado interés por su mano, pero a ella no le interesa de momento nada de eso.

Robb permanece en el trono con su esposa a su lado, se da cuenta que Roslin está disfrutando todo y eso le alegra. Sabe que tarde o temprano la querrá más o menos del modo que ella parece quererlo a él, no puede darle más. A nadie puede darle más. Los amigos se presentan ante él, unos falsos y otros sinceros, potenciales aliados y enemigos, si la unión con los Lannister se concreta, Renly no lo tomará bien pero significará el acceso directo a las ricas minas de La Roca y un reino no sólo se sostiene de buenas voluntades. Viento Gris está echado a sus pies, royendo un hueso de buey ignorando todo a su alrededor, ahí está, su único y eterno compañero.

Theon comparte vino con Alys, la chica ha mostrado no ser la niña delicada que aparenta, guarda cierto parecido con Asha y eso es aterrador, pero excitante por igual, tiene una cosa más que agradecerle a Robb. Su hermana ha sido pedida en matrimonio por al menos un par de señores, ella se ha reído en la cara de cada uno de ellos sólo para después ir con Qarl y Tris, donde yace en verdad su deseo. La mano ha sido construida y resulta molesta, pero con empeño podrá serle muy útil. Alys levanta la copa cuando les es ofrecido un brindis en su honor, él se apresura a hacerlo pero acude a la mano ausente y la derrama, su esposa le extiende la suya y sonríe, ambos beben de la misma ganándose las risas y aplausos de muchos. Ya es uno de ellos, no sólo por Alys o por Robb, sino por él mismo.

OO

El invierno se deja sentir con fuerza, aunque aún falta para las verdaderas tormentas que harán inhabitable el exterior. Dos hombres se encuentran en la muralla de Invernalia.

—La flota está casi lista, aún me pregunto qué harás con ella.

—Yo, nada, es lo que tú vas a hacer. ¿Recuerdas los problemas de los que hablamos aquella vez, después de la victoria sobre Lord Tywin?

—La verdad no.

—Sobre pelear en el Muro.

—Ah, eso, ¿Jon no es capaz de controlar unos cuantos salvajes?

—No es sólo sobre unos cuantos salvajes, El-Rey-Más-allá-del-Muro se acerca con un gran ejército, y a pesar de que se ha convocado a todos los hermanos negros, han pedido ayuda.

—¿De qué nos van a servir los barcos allá? La costa debe estar congelada a estas alturas.

—Jamás dije que tú irías allá.

—Si se explicara más, su majestad, tal vez podría entenderte mejor, pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación con esos mapas.

—Es un gran reino el que hay que dirigir.

—Si te hicieras de más consejeros como el idiota de Renly, todo sería más fácil.

—No, todo sería como es Desembarco del Rey.

—Bueno, sería más sencillo para ti.

—Nadie nunca dijo que el deber fuera sencillo.

—Basta ya, sabes que me irrita que vengas con esas tonterías, ¿qué hago aquí? Alys viene de Bastión Kar y si no me encuentra en los astilleros...

—¿Lord Greyjoy teme a su señora esposa?

—¿Acaso nunca se enoja tu pequeña comadreja?

—Roslin... ella es diferente.

—Sí bueno, ¿entonces me ordenaste construir todos esos barcos para verlos desperdiciarse para cuando la Bahía se congele?

—No necesariamente. Pyke ha estado muy agitado recientemente, cada vez se animan a llegar más al sur, las Islas Escucdo han visto barcoluengos rondar no muy lejos de su costa.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hicieran? El puto de Jaime se abasteció bien de naves y sus defensas del puerto son las mejores que jamás he visto, no son tan estúpidos como ir a provocar al león a su guarida.

—Hay tres problemas que están creciendo más allá de las fronteras, uno más complicado que otro, y un último que supera a los dos anteriores juntos.

—Y ahora pretendes resolver los que puedes sin pedir ayuda.

—A Renly no le interesa el Muro, pero ha ofrecido el apoyo de la flota Redwyne.

—¿Aplacar la revuelta de las Islas del Hierro?

—Aplacar y resolver la disputa, a cualquiera de tus hombres les gustará volver a casa un tiempo. Avasallar las tierras, llevar paz y pactar con ellos.

—Pyke les dará por el culo a todas esas uvas Redwyne.

—Pero puede negociar con dos Greyjoy.

—¿Qué no te he dicho ya mucho de Euron?

—No digo que sea una misión de paz, busca los medios, consigue el objetivo.

—Buena jugada Stark, pelear contra los que ya no son mi gente.

—Aplaca la revuelta, asegura el terreno y pacta la paz. Haré lo mismo en el Muro. Resolvemos lo que podemos y nos preparamos para lo que no podemos.

—¿Y eso es?

—Lo que hay más allá del Muro, los que no son salvajes.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, pero los reportes de la Guardia Nocturna son... preocupantes, creo que los cuentos de la Vieja Tata no eran sólo para asustarnos, nos daba información. La Larga Noche...

—¿Y cómo acabas con cosas muertas?

—No son sólo cosas muertas, pero necesitaremos lo único que ilumina la noche.

—¿Fuego?

—Fuego de dragón... rumores que Tyrion quiere confirmar.

Theon parpadea, ya no entiende hacia donde se dirige la plática, Robb sonríe mientras mueve la cabeza y le dice que no se preocupe, que eso vendrá después. Ahora tiene una nueva encomienda que lo lleva a las islas que decidió dejar, regresa en un papel muy distinto y con una mentalidad diferente.

—El Rey en el Norte marcha al Norte —dice Theon divertido.

—Y el Lobo de Mar zarpa a Pyke —agrega Robb.

Theon niega con la cabeza mientras ríe, sí, ahora lo llaman así. Su barcoluengo lleva ese nombre y a él se lo han dado también. Estrecha la mano que su amigo le tiende, se desean suerte y hacen una apuesta sobre quién regresará primero.

Se separan y cada uno toma una ruta opuesta, Theon ve un momento hacia atrás. La corona y la responsabilidad le pesan cada vez más a Robb, y aunque Stark, le queda el lema Martell, sólo espera que su amigo quiera compartir un poco de ese peso con otros, o terminará quebrado por él mismo.

Sube a su caballo y parte de regreso a Fuerte Túmulo, a casa, a una de sus casas. Las órdenes se dictan, los hombres se alistan y los barcos se preparan, la mañana del día siguiente la flota del Lobo de Mar deja los puertos de Lanza de Sal para aplacar la segunda revuelta en Pyke. La tripulación es parecida a él, hijos del hierro recibidos por el norte y norteños recibidos por los hijos del hierro, aunque ninguno tiene tanta asimilación como él. El Viento Negro de Asha ha tomado la delantera pero no le importa, ella sigue adorando el mar más que él.

Sobre la proa del _Lobo de Mar_ , Theon Greyjoy aspira con profundidad la helada brisa marina, y sonríe mientras se llena del olor de bosque y del agua salada. Finalmente se ha encontrado, finalmente sabe quién es y así comienza a escribir su historia.

El niño ya es hombre, un Greyjoy que también es Stark, bajo el emblema de un huargo y un kraken, que sigue sus deseos pero también cumple su deber, no sólo con su hermana sino también con su hermano, hace promesas pero también juramentos, porque su sangre yace ahí, en tierra y en agua, porque es del mar y también del norte.

 **FIN**


End file.
